The Prophecy of Gwydion
by Dee Kayne
Summary: On his first dig in Egypt, Harry Potter, along with Cassander Ioannides, the foremost expert on Magical Archaeology, uncover a prophecy. Now the two are on a quest to fulfil the prophecy and perhaps save the world as well. NO LONGER UPDATED ON THIS SITE... PLEASE VISIT ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN FOR FURTHER UPDATES.
1. Chapter One

Author Notes: Here are the revised chapters one through five; I hope these are much better! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling; anything you don't recognize from the Harry Potter world belongs to me (like Cassander... he's mine).

Warning(s): This contains Slash! You don't like hit the back arrow, any flames will be served to Phoenix. This will also contain Mpreg in later chapters (and reviewers, I am fully aware that it is physically impossible for a guy to get pregnant but we women have to go through it... I thought I give a little back to them). There will also be a threesome in later chapters as well. Now, if Slash, Mpreg or a threesome bothers you, please hit the back arrow and leave; if not, don't go complaining to me... I gave you fair warning.

Note: Translation at the end of the story

* * *

Chapter One:

The Valley of the Kings…

June, 2000…

The golden Egyptian sun hung high in the clear azure Egyptian skies; its light turning the sand dunes gold that surrounded the Valley where Egypt's mighty Pharaohs had been laid to rest. A hot desert wind snaked and twisted its way along the dunes towardthe arge gathering of tents and people. It trickled through open doorways nd peered around the corners of the tents. It, along with the hot ras of the sun, carressed and tickled the bronze skin of the Archaeologists and workers that were bet over ecavation pits, digging and dusting.

At one pit, sat Dr. Cassander Ioannides, a handsome young man of twenty-three. Golden curls were hiden beneath a green bandana while striking electric violet eyes, wide and almond-shaped, stared out of a youthful bronzed face. A pink tongue darted out from full lips, licking at them nervously; Cassander was carefully sweeping away sand from the priceless artifact that was embedded into the sand. His entire focus was focused upon what he was doing. Cassander Ioannides was one of the youngest at the dig; he was the youngest Doctorof Archaeology, however. Havng been a child prodigy, Cassander had rose through the ranks of Archaeologists, gaining a reputation and prestige. However, there was something uncanny about Cassander; his eyes were one specific thing but there was something otherwordly about Cassander; he had a habit of looking at you and knowing everything. It was as if your very soul was laid out in front of him. What most didn't realize or even knew was that Cassander was a little different then most.

Cassander Ioannides was a Wizard, born to a Grecian Wizard of the prosperous Ioannides family of Greece and a Spanish Witch of the prestigious De la Vega family. He was wat one woul call a Pureblood; his wizarding heritage going back thousands of years on his father's side, going back as far as Ancient Greece. His mother's side dated back to the early twelfth century but origins could be traced back to the early years of the reign of Emperor Augustus of Rome. Despite his illustrious history, Cassaner hated it; his parents were always preaching about their superiority over first generation wizards and witches. As far as Cassander was concerned his parents, as well as his brothers and sister, were closed-minded bigots. Thankfully, the rest of the family didn't seem to care about the superiority of Purebloods. Many of the older generations had seen the horrors and found in the Wars against the Dark Lords, Gregori Rasputin and Gellert Grindelwald.

Cassander had gained both a Magickal and non-magickal education; he graduated head of his peers at the age of fourteen in both. He gained his doctorate and mastery in Archaeology from the Institute of Olympus, a Magickal school that wnet from regular school to University. As such, Cassander was able to work with both the Magickkal and non-Magickal governments in securing magickal items and keeping them from the hands of non-magickals. Cassander gained quite the reputation that came from his positio; he had done serious excavation work in Atlantis, recovering several lost texts for the Atlanteans. He worked on the Isle of Avalon, excavating the ruins of several old temples there; his most recent work was in Lyonesse, excavating the remnants of a Castle there that was thought to belong to Sir Tristam of the Knights of the Round Table. Of course, that was just a few of his Magickal sites.

"Oi! Sandy!" came a shout.

Cassander managed not to jump as he was disrupted from his work; he pulled away from his work, looking over his shoulder at one of the Archaeologists that meandered up. Canadian James Troake was the dig's resident Hieroglyphic Specialist, and he was pretty decent, Cassander mused, for a non-Magickal.

"What?" Cassander asked, rather irritated. His violet eyes were narrowing.

Everyone at the dig knew better then to irritate Cassander; he had _the_ worst temper that anyone had ever seen. One of the Norwegian Archaeologists had joked that Cassander was like a Dragon of the Norse myths. Thus earning himself the nickname of Fafnir; after the legendary dragon in the Myth of Sigmund.

"Professor MacDougall wants ya" Troake said, reaching down to help Cassander out of the pit; the brawny Canadian had no trouble plucking the shorter and more slender Grecian-Spaniard out of the excavation pit. The blonde only came to Troake's chest, afterall. Cassander moved passed his co-worker, heading toward the main tent, yankingoff his bandana; his golden curls were slick with sweat and dust but Cassander could care less. He was irate; if the way that the others were scurrying from him was any indication. He entered the tent, stopping for a brief moment to allow his eyes time to adjust to the dimness of the tent. He made out of the greying red hair of the Head Archaeologista squib by the name of Caelan MacDougall. The aging Scotsman was standing next to a tall brunette with striking green eyes; the sight of the lightning bolt scar on the young man's forehead alerted Cassander to the identity of the brunette.

* * *

Harry Potter stared around the tent that he would be sharing with the legendary Cassander Ioannides. Harry looked at the grumbling Grecian-Spaniard; he had to admit the man was a beauty but what Harry liked more then Cassander's beauty was his mind. Harry had chosen to go into the field of Archaeology because of Cassander; not that the other man needed to know that. This was Harry's first excavation since graduating from the University of Avalon and Professor MacDougall wanted him paired with a more Senior Archaeologist; and since Harry was a Wizard (and rather famous one at that), the Scotsman felt it was best to pair him with Cassander, who was doing all the work for the Magickal artifacts.

Cassander looked up at the sound of shuffling; he felt something in him soften when he saw the out of place look on the younger man's face. His _Abuelo_, Reyes De la Vega, had informed hm of the stupidity of the British Ministry of Magick's attempt in banishin but Harry had chosen self-imposed exile that circumvented the Banishment. Harry had instigated his exile on the eve of his defeat of Voldemort; there were differences in Banishment and Exile. Banishment meant that there was a spell placed upon the soul of the Banished that refused them entry to the place that they were banished. Exile meant that the person was free from the spells but out of their own volition kept away. They could return if invited but Exiles usually didn't; it was too painful.

"You'll be having this room" Cassander said, gesturing toward the spare bedroom. Cassander's tent was just like a Wizarding one; only it was charmed to look like a non-magickal one to anyone that didn't have an Magickal blood in them. "Sit… I have questions" Cassander, pointing to the chair that was opposite him. Harry obeyed; Cassander pulled out several thick piles of paper. One pile was handed to Harry, immediately; "read and sign those". The other two piles, Cassander kept for himself.

Harry quickly read the documen; it was the standard non-disclosure that Harry wouldn't reveal anything to the non-Magickal, in specific about what he and Cassander would be working on. There was also a clause that stated while he was in a country for a dig, he was working for both governments.

"Dr. Ioannides" Harry sad, pulling Cassander's attention away from his own pile to him. "I'm afraid, I don't understand this clause". Harry showed him the indicated clause.

"I told them they need to speak plainer" Cassander said, "to put it simpl, you are working for both he Magickal and non-Magickal governments of whatever country you are in. As such, you gain immunity in return". Harry nodded and continued reading; he accepted the pen from Cassander the moment he reached the last page. He signed and dated it. It rolled up and disappeared. "It went to the Archaeology Guild in Geneva" Cassander said, answering the silent quetsion on Harry's face. One of the piles that Cassander had also disappeared; Harry looked curious. "Standard mentor form. Required for a Magickal Archaeologist's first time out in the field". He picked up the last pile; "this is for my own records".

"Oh" Harry said, accepting the first few sheets. Cassander kept the last few.

"Now… questions… where did you graduated from? School and University" Cassander said.

"Uh… Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1997" Harry said, "and University of Avalon, 2000". Cassander nodded, making the proper notations.

"Number of Masteries for Archaeology mastery?"

"Five".

Cassander looked up, surprised. Harry blinked; "is that… is that uncommon" Harry asked.

"Somewhat" Cassander replied, sitting back. "Most don't tred to go over four; those that do tend to be particularly well skilled in certain areas. That's not to say those with four masteries are not unskilled". Harry nodded; "your five masteries… can you list them?"

"Uh, History… Curse-Breaking… Defense Against the Dark Arts… Charms and Transfiguration" Harry said. Cassander accepted Harry's part of the pile.

"Any questions?" Cassander inquired.

"What is it that we do exactly?" Harry asked, "my Professors were never quite

clear". Cassander grumbled for a moment about incompetent professors.

"The purpose of a Magickal Archaeologist is not only to protect ancient magickal artifacts from non-magickals" Cassander explained, "but to also protect magickal artifacts from falling into the wrong hands".

"Thank you, that was very clearer" Harry said.

"Anything else?"

"My duties? I know I help you…" Harry said, trailing off.

"Same as mine… though you'll need to check in with me about certain things" Cassander said, "we'll get into a more indepth of duties later…you can set up your room and don't call me Dr. Ioannides" Cassander got up from the chair.

"Could you show me the dig?" Harry asked, attracting Cassander's attention back.

"If that what you want sure Cassander said, "come on". Cassander lead Harry out from the cool tent back into the hot desert sun; Harry squinted against the bright light unti something fell onto his head. He looked up at the hat then at Cassander. One shouldn't be out in this sun without the proper protection". Harry blushed and nodded; he followed behind Cassander. He had this to say about the older man; he had a _damn_ fine arse.

* * *

Night had fallen on the dig; cool night breezes danced happily around the tents and around retiring Archaeologists. Within Cassander tent, a fire happily burned; licking out flames and dancing merrily. A cast-rion kettle bubbled and whistled cheerfully as the water inside boiled. Harry sat in one of the chairs, staring at the crackling fire; Cassander was in the kitchen preparing their evening meal.

Harry was surprised, to say the least, when the Archaeologists of the dig called Cassander either Sandy or Doc. With the occasional Fafnir thrown in; he didn't understand that paricular nickname as he did with Sandy and Doc.

"I have the temper of a Dragon, or so everyone tells me" Cassander said, from the kitchen. Harry looked up at the slightly accented voice; the Grecian-Spaniard looked at the younger. "You'll learn by the end of the week how irritable I can be". Harry got up from his chair, moving to the table so he had a proper view of Cassander.

"How'd you…?"

Cassander looke at Harry, eyebrow raised. A plate carrying what looked to be shish-kabob floated out followed by a bowl carrying salad. "My gifts" Cassander replied, carrying a pot of rice. He moved to the table, resting the pot down; the cast-iron pot poured the hot boiled water into a ceramic kettle, which floated to the table. "Everyone has certain gifts that are theirs… you honestly don't know this?" Cassand said, resting the pot on the table.

"First I 've heard of it" Harry answered.

"You think in a place like England, whois so hung up on their Purity of their blood" Cassander said, "that they teach about this". He sat down at the table with Harry joining. Bread came floating out as they began to dish up their supper.

"What… what is this?" Harry asked, gesturing to the shish-kabob.

"Pork souvlaki" Cassander said, taking two while serving up some rice and salad. He gestured for Harry to take up some.

"So, what were we talking about… these gifts?" Harry asked, taking two as well as rice and salad.

"There are three types of Gifts" Cassand said, "first type is Familial Gifts which are heritary.. they skip generations but are kept within the family. The second type is Spontaenous Gifts; a person that has these Gifts are usually the first in their families. And the last type is Magickal-based Gifts, whch fomes into play when a person has two gifts of a smiliar category". Harry looked interested. "Two f my gifts are of the Familial Type… I inherited my Empathy from my mother's family the De la Vegas".

"Wait, as in the De la Vega Familia of Spain? Those De la Vegas?" Harry said, shocked.

"I'd forgotten the prestige of my maternal family" Cassander said, sipping on his tea. "But yes, my _Abuelo_… that is, my grandfather, Reyes, is the current Don". Cassander munched his Souvlaki. "As the youngest grandchild, I am consiered the next in line. My mother, Hortencia, is his only child. Neither she nore any of sibling that I have inherited the De la Vega Familial gift". There was a dark smile on Cassander's face and Harry thought better inquire. I also possess Clairvoyance, in all cognitives, from my paternal family… which is quite odd as only the females of my father's family were the supposed to inherit".

"Fascinating" Harry said, "but…?"

"Coming out of my empathy and clairvoyance, which are both mental arts" Cassander said, "is my third gift, Telepathy… mild telepathy, though… I can only read general surface thoughts. It takes a while for a deeper probe but if you wanted to keep me out, you could".

Harry sipped his tea, contemplating. He wondered if his Parseltongue ability would be classified as a Familial Gift or a spontaenous gift. He looked at Cassander.

"How does one discover these gifts?" Harry askd, seriously. Cassander looked up as he munched on some of his souvlaki, looking thoughtfully.

"Tests, usually" Cassander said, "young Wizards and Witches undergo testing prior to entering mainstream schooling. Familial Gifts are usully tested within the family". Cassander grasped his tea cup and sipped on his tea. "Magickal testing is mandatory in much of Wizarding Europe. I take it that's not true in England".

"If it is, nobody's mentioned it to me" Harry replied, taking some more souvlaki. "The reason that I'm asking is my Parseltongue ability". He waited for the disgust, the recoil anything but Cassander just raised an eyebrow. "You're not digusted".

"I'm Greek… well, partly" Cassander replied, "only those influenced by Christian ideology. Has to do with the Christian belief that the Devil being a snake". Cassander shrugged; "I'e never given much hype to what s and is not Dark".

Harry nodded; "but the thing is, I have no clue if this ability is any part of those gifts" Harry explained, "according to Albs Dumbledore, I received this ability from Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, when he attempted to kill me as a child".

Cassander frowned. "I have never heard of such a transfer" he said, after a few minutes of contemplation. "Gifts are based on Blood… not magick".

"If not from Voldemort, I wonder where" Harry said, frowning.

"Hold on" Cassander said getting up from the table. He disappeared into one of the side rooms, which Cassander revealed to his personal study; the Grecian-Spaniard would be adding a study on for Harry tomorrow. The Blonde returned carrying a large tomb. "Here we are, _The Self-Updating Book of Familial Gifts_, expanded edition". Cassander sat back down; this time next to Harry. The book was open; "let's see… Potter… Potter… Ah, here, Potter of the Norman Conquest… two countries England and Wales".

"Try England first".

Cassander flipped through to the section containing information on the Potters of England. Harry stared at the beautiful pages with exquisite pictures and designs. "Nope… You aren't fo the English branch" Cassander said, "they died out in the 1100s of the Common Era… Welsh?"

"Welsh".

Cassander flipped a few more pages, ending the English branch and starting the Welsh. "Here we are, Welsh Potters… Harry James Potter, 1980 to present, son of James Henry Potter, 1960-1981, and Lily Marie Potter, nee Evans 1960-1981". The book was handed to Harry, who stared at the massive Family Tree; a Tree that had been lost since the early days of Voldemort.

"Three sub-branches" Harry read, "intermarried by eighteenth century… there's a list". Cassander watched as Harry skmmed it. "Here! Potter, Fredrick, born 1600… died 1702. Was the sixth and final bearer of the Familial Gift of Parseltongue until the birth of Potter, Harry in 1980".

"So, I guess it is your Familial Gift" Cassand said, turning to his supper.

"I wonder why I was told differently" Harry said, turning back to his supper.

"Who knows" Cassander said, "the designs of men in power are not for us in the real world to understand". Harry nodded.

TBC

* * *

Translations

_Abuelo_ (Spanish): Grandfather


	2. Chapter Two

Author Notes: Special thanks to Reviewer, Natsukyi for correcting my Italian. Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning(s): See Chapter One

Note: Translation at the end of the story

* * *

Chapter Two:

The work was hard at the dig site but so very interesting; Harry had finally learned the truth in the nickname of Fafnir. Numerous times, Cassander could be heard swearing in either Greek, Spanish or Italian. This seemed to amuse the other Archaeologists, even though Cassander was often swearing on them; Harry noted, with great interested, that Cassander never seemed irritable nor did he swear at Harry. Most of the Archaeologists took noticed and often would make some remark than Cassander would give then a filthy glare and send them on their way. Harry was thankful that; while he was comfortable around Muggles; he didn't know how to interact with people when they were teasing.

Harry was currently curled up in one of the large comfortable chairs that decorated the tent. _The Self-Updating Book of Familial Gifts_ was in his laps; he had spent quite some time looking through it. He found several Familial Gifts for school friends; for the Longbottom Family, Harry uncovered that they were by in large plant manipulators. This explained Neville's outstanding ability in Herbology. Clairvoyance was sporadic in the Lovegoods and Aura Reading was common to the Weasleys (which made sense when Harry thought about it). He uncovered that the Malfoys and many other Pureblood families in England no longer possessed their gifts due to the inbreeding within English Pureblood society. His own mother's family never had any Familial Gift, which was curious; the Black Family were in there (not as an English Family but French). They had inherited the curious ability of Pyrokinese (which hadn't been seen in years but explained away many Blacks hot-tempers) and the rare ability to be Metamorphmagi (which explained where Nymphadora Tonks got her ability). Harry wondered if he would inherit that trait since he had been blood-adopted by Remus and Sirius when he was fifteen.

The sound of swearing and cursing caused Haryr to look up. Cassander stormed into the tent; Harry watched as the older man dropped onto the couch and covered his face with a pillow. Harry was quite use to Cassander coming in like this but the strange looking little Dragon was something new. It flew in and landed on Cassander's stomach, as if it had always belonged there.

"Uh, Cassander?" Harry inquired.

"_Muggles!_" Cassander growled, sitting up; the little dragon topped onto the couch, yelping. Cassander was quick to pick up the little thing and hold it close to his chest, petting it's delicate head. The little dragon chirped and nuzzled Cassander's hand. "They specifically entered a tomb that they were not clear to enter! I had to oblivate the lot of them!"

"Okay, that I get… but what's with the dragon?" Harry asked, pointing to the little dragon.

"There's a jewel within the tomb" Cassander said, "nearest I can figure is that it, the jewel, connected to the magick infused in the hieroglyphs and creates familiars specially suited to a person". Harry looked at the dragon, raising an eyebrow; he knew Cassander had the temper of a Dragon but _really_. "I also think that it pulled this specific dragon out of my memories".

"What?"

"When I was little, I had an imaginary friend… a type of Dragon that I created… a Dwarf Songbird Dragon" Cassander replied. "Songbird Dragons are the native Dragon species of Greece". At that moment, the little Dragon, a beautiful opal color with stunning blue eyes, opened its mouth and trilled.

"Wow, sounds like a Pheonix" Harry said, reaching out a finger and rubbing the dragon's delicate head; it leaned against the finger, purring happily.

"That's Pheonix, alright" Cassander replied, "and now, I actually have him. Bound to me as my Familiar". Cassander lifted the beautiful little dragon to face him; "funny thing is… he doesn't look at all like the Greek Songbird Dragon… they're blue-white as they're aquatic". Phoenix leaned forward and licked the tip of Cassander's nose; Harry grinned at the rather cute picture the two made. "You're not at all as I remember you to be".

"I think he's fine the way that he is" Harry said, "maybe he's a baby?"

"Could be" Cassander said, offhandedly, "he's more like… a puppy". Harry looked into Cassander's lap where a wet spot was forming.

* * *

With Phoenix perched on his shoulder, Cassander lead the way into the dark tomb where Pheonix had been created; Harry trailed at his side. Cassander, the more senior Archaeologist, had contacted Gringotts for aide with the tomb; they had memory-charmed the Muggle Archaeologists with the approval of both governments of Egypt. The Archaeologists had been left with the memory of concluding the dig when Cassander uncovered that the rest of the site was completely magickal.

Thus, Gringotts had sent in several Archaeologists to help Cassander and Harry work. Suddenly, torches lit themselves all around the tomb; Harry had to say, the tomb wasn't all that impressive. Rather plain except for the large diamond that glittered brilliantly at the far end of the tomb much like a star in the night sky. Phoenix chirped and moved closer to Cassander, tucking his head under the Grecian-Spaniard's chin.

"Look at the size of that thing" spoke one of the Gringotts' employed Archaeologists. He made to walk onto the floor but Cassander grabbed him, yanking him back.

"Idiotic moron!" Cassander growled, "can you _not_ read?!" Cassander pointed; Harry looked to where Cassander pointed to; while he never gained a Mastery in Runes, Harry had a fair understanding of them.

"What does it say?" inquired a Curse-Breaker.

"'_Only the worthy are Judged_'" Cassander answered.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, looking at the blonde.

"Nothing… by its self" Cassander replied, "the rest of the script which is located on the mantel on the far side of the tomb". Harry looked over to the mantel, underneath the diamond. "'_For only they are worthy_'".

"I'm not getting it" spoke an Archaeologist.

Cassander rolled his eyes; "why am _I_ not surprised?"

"It means" Harry spoke before any arguing to start, "that only the worthy are judged because they are the only ones that are considered". Cassander nodded, petting Phoenix on the head.

"Well, Dr. Potter, if anyone's worthy… it's you". With a hand shove, Harry landed on the stone floor. The Diamond flared brightly; Cassander shouted for the British Archaeologist. As the Diamond's light grew brighter, everyone instinctually covered their eyes; a moment later, the light died. Harry looked up into the face of a large shaggy wolf with mischevious amber eyes.

Cassander whriled on the one that shoved Harry. "_Idiota deficiente! Imbecille!_" Cassander shouted, in Italian. "_Potevi uddicderlo! Se non fate sparire questo idiota al piú presto, non mi riterrò responsabile delle mie azioni!_"

One of the Curse-Breakers that understood Italian grabbed the Archaeologist and immediately left. Cassander growled but turned back to Harry, who was picking himself off the stone floor. Without any warning, Cassander was shoved forward; Phoenix squawked, flying upwards. Harry leapt forward, snagging Cassander around the waist. The Diamond lit up, twice as brightly as before; Harry curled around Cassander, protecting him from the light. When the light immediately vanished, two necklaces with a different colored diamond were around their necks. Cassander's diamond was an Emerald color while Harry's was a Violet color; their diamonds were the exact shade of the other's eyes.

Cassander whirled around, shouting this time in a mix of Greek, Spanish and Italian; being around Cassander for a short time, Harry picked out the gist of what was being said. He blushed heavily at the swear words that Cassander was using and paled a little at the threats of what he would do if he did not speak to a Goblin, _immediately_. The Archaeologists fled from the ire of the Grecian-Spaniard; one fo the Curse-Breakers left, momentarily, before returning with a Goblin in tow.

"Sir, this is Goblin Argent, Head for this particular dig" the Curse-Breaker said, "I shall leave it to you two to talk". He stepped out onto the floor when it was cleare.d

"You employ idiots at Gringotts, Argent" Cassander said.

"You were never one for pleasantries, Cassander" the Goblin said, "must be the reason you get along with us so famously". He was rewarded with a glare from the Archaeologist. "Did you _have_ to threaten them?"

"They're lucky that I _only_ threatened them" Cassander growled, crossing his arms. "Idiots, the lot of them! They should know better then to shove someone onto a floor with a damn _warning_ written on it!" Argent eyed the agitated Archaeologist; he had known Cassander for years. Since the young man had first started his career; though, predominantly a free-lancer, Cassander always made sure he had time for Gringotts. Because of his bad temper, Cassander got along marvelously with the Goblins, who were as equally bad-tempered.

"I suppose you are correct" Argent replied.

"I _am_ correct" Cassander shot back. The two looked at the Curse-Breakers and Harry.

"Still, Cassander" Argent continued, "not all are as skilled as you… or Lord Potter, for that matter". Cassander had forgotten that as the last Potter, Harry had inherited all the titles and lands that came with it. Maybe it wasn't forgotten as so much as ignored; Cassander would never inherit the Lordship of the Ioannides Family as he was the youngest male. Though, with the way his father and brothers were acting his _Pappo__ύs_, Lucian, might just skip over them; the title of Don of the De la Vega Familia was already his. The De La Vega Familia had this odd habit of presenting the title and all lands to the youngest; and since Cassander was the youngest of an only child, his uncle having died when he was a teenager; Cassander was set to inherit everything. "One of the Curse-Breakers mentioned a diamond?"

"Yes, but when one of the _fools_ pushed myself out onto the floor, it became this" Cassander answered. He gestured to his necklace. Pheonix landed onto his shoulder; the Dwarf Songbird Dragon nudged his head under Cassander's chin. Argent motioned for Cassander to bend down; the Archaeologist obeyed, allowing his Goblin friend to view the diamon that he now wore.

"Hmm, how interesting".

"Interesting, Argent?" Cassander eyed the Goblin.

"As you know, I am a Curse-Breaker by trade" Argent said, stepping back from Cassander. "Émeraude, however, is a Gemologist. If there is one thing that I have learned in the fifty years that we mated; is what you wear around your neck is a Spirit Diamond".

"A Spirit Diamond?" Cassander repeated, "you mean like the one at Delphi?" It was long standing tradition amongst the Greeks to go to the Oracle at Delphi to know who their best match was; the Oracle would use a Spirit Diamond (the oldest in the History of Wizarding Kind) to uncover their ebst match. All of Cassander's relatives, save his grandfather, had found their match due to the Oracle. Cassander, himself, had went; the Oracle had shook her head, telling him that his match would not be found by this Spirit Diamond. At the time, Cassander hadn't understood; but now… _now_, Cassander's attention was focused upon Harry. "Argent, in your limited knowledge of Spirit Diamonds, does it ever take on color?"

"In my limited knowledge? No" Argent answered, watching Cassander. "Émeraude would know more… shall I make inquires?" Cassander hummed, nodding; he petted Phoenix, who purred in pleasure. Harry appeared at Cassander's side, the wolf following.

"Fortune smile upon you, Goblin Argent, and your enemies blood run deep" Harry greeted, giving a bow. It was the formal greeting between Wizards and Goblins; a greeting that Cassander never bothered with.

"And upon you, Lord Potter" Argent answered, with a return bow. He noted the wolf; "a Hell Hound… how intriguing".

"I thought he was a wolf?" Harry said, confused. He looked down at the animal, who looked up at him.

"He is" Cassander answered, "Hell Hounds are a moiker for the Shadow Wolves". Cassander looked at the wolf; "they're also known s the Grim and the Black Dog".

"So, these are the ones that everyone's afraid of?" Harry said, kneeling down. He rubbed the wolf's head, causing the large canine to whine and thump his tail, happily.

"They are merely misunderstood, Lord Potter" Argent spoke, "they are not omens of death as they are protrayed. They are drawn to the death energies of a person whose life is about to end".

Harry looked up from his Hell Hound.

"They're not at all dangerous, Harry" Cassander assured, the younger man. "In fact, they are quite useful… I know of an Archaeologist who has a pair, they're like bloodhounds. Dead useful… pardon the pun".

Harry snickered, standing.

"Dr. Ioannides! Dr. Potter!" came an excited yelp. The indicated duo looked over at the Curse-Breaker, who was frantically gesturing for them to come. Curious, Cassander, Argent and Harry walked over. "Look! Look!"

Cassander bent down to where the hyperventilating Wizard was pointing and, immediately, his violet eyes grew wide. Now ever curious, Harry peered over Cassander while Argent peered from underneath; both Wizard and Goblin stared at the tiny inscription on the tomb. Cassander whirled on Harry, forcing him up; excitement dancing in his violet eyes.

"It's really him, isn't it?" Cassander said, grinning.

"It is!" Harry said.

The two Archaeologists grabbed onto each other, laughing. Harry spun around in a circle, lifting Cassander of his feet. Several of the Curse-Breakers looked confused, while others were also laughing and hugging. Argent rolled his eyes.

"Uh? What's this all about?" one inquired.

Cassander coughed and composed himself though Harry was still giddy. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is the first real evidence of the legendary Mage, Gwydion Wyllt, moved out side the United Kingdom".

"Wait… are you refering to the same Gwydion who was said to be the rival of Merlin?" somone spoke up.

"It's more then that" Harry said, "Gwydion served as Royal Court Sorcerer to King Britannicus, father of Uther Pendragon". Harry crosed his arms over his chest. "Gwydion is said to have been the lover of Mabe, Queen of the Faeries; they produced a child, Myrddin, who later became known as Merlin".

"When Uther became King after the death of Britannicus, Gwydion stepped aside to allow Merlin to assume his place" Cassander continued, "legends state that Gwydion lef the UK for lands unknown".

"However, that has never been proven…" Argent said, "until now".

"But doesn't the legeds also state that Gwydion left the United Kingdom with four Spirit Diamonds?" a third inquired. Cassander and Harry looked at each other before rushing to the mantel where the Diamond had been siting; Phoenix gave a huff before settling down onto the Hell Hound's head, who looked decidely amused.

"Where is it?" Harry said.

The Curse-Breakers looked on as Harry and Cassander searched over the mantel. Argent rolled his eyes in a very human-like gesture.

"Where is it?" Harry said, looking around the base of the mantel.

"Here! Here!" Cassander said, pointing. To a stone near the tope. "_Damnit!_ It's Welsh… I can't read

Welsh". Harry sprang up, almost bumping heads with Cassander.

"Let me see" Harry said, peering at it. Cassander allowed Harry a better view; "looks readable… I think I might be albe to read it". Cassander looked at him; "there were several books at my aunt's… they belonged to my grandfather, Iustig Evans; all in Welsh. It's how I learned".

"Clever" Cassander said.

"Can you read it, Lord Potter?" Argent inquired. Harry looked at the Goblin and nodded.

"Someone copy this down" Harry ordered, "'_n naw hysbryion i mewn 'r chaddug_... Nine spirits in the darkness... _'n bedwar hysbryd caregos ddisgleiria_... Four spirit stone shine..._ 'r bara saf erbyn 'r chyeuna 'n fwyaf cas_... The last stand against the Light's greatest enemy... _'nwyth am Achubwr, Rhyfelwyr a Hysgolheigion pawb_... Eight around the Savior, Warriors and Scholars all... _'r 'n Euroid Ddraig, 'r 'n Danbaid Cafell_... The Golden Dragon, The Fiery Oralce... and that's all".

"Well, that doesn't tell us a whole lot" a Curse-Breaker said, tilting his head. Cassander was looking at the script while tugging at his hair. Harry watched as Cassander walked around the stone floor, muttering to himself; he was getting use to this behavior, Cassander did it a lot in their tent.

"Nine spirits... spirit stones... Light's greatest enemy" Cassander said, everyone watching. "I know this... I know this". Suddeny Cassander stopped and snapped his fingers. "A-ha!" Cassander hurried out of the Tomb, leaving behind a bunch of bewildered Curse-Breakers, a very amused Goblin and a curious Archaeologist.

"Sometimes I'm concerned about that Wizard" Argent said, shaking his head. "Come along, Lord Potter, no

doubt Cassander will be tearing apart his study". Harry followed behind the Goblin as they exited the tomb and headed straight for Cassander's tent; as they entered the tent, they heard the sounds of books thudding against wood and Cassander muttering.

"Where is it? Where _is_ it?"

The pair entered the study and found a pile of books on the tables of the study and Cassander dangling off a ladder; he was searching for something. Suddenly, he yanked a book from a shelf and almost yanked himself off the ladder; "found it!" he said, hopping off the ladder.

"And _what_ precisely, Cassander, have you found?" Argent spoke up when it was clear that Cassander didn't hear them. Cassander jumped and whirled around to look at the two, surprise all over his face.

"When did you get here?"

"A moment ago" Harry answered, "what did you find?"

"When I was little, I remembered my grandfather telling me the Legend of Gwydion" Cassander said, opening the book. "In the Legend, a Prophecy was spoken of". Cassander flipped pages until stopping; he turned the book around, for Harry and Argent to look at. "Here".

Harry peered at the beautifully illustrated pages; the words were beautiful calligraphic script of Indian blue. Gold and green were splashed throughout the page.

_Nine Spirits in the Darkness..._

_Four Spirits Stones shine..._

_The last stand against the Light's greatest enemy..._

_Eight around the Savior, Warriors and Scholars all..._

_The Golden Dragon, the Fiery Oracle..._

_The Gentle Cat, the Healing Sourcer..._

_The Wise Wolf, the Sensing Linguist..._

_The Mischevious Firebird, the Feeling Spirit Seer..._

_The Bashful Hound, the Shield-Bearer..._

_The Graceful Fox, the Earth's Changer..._

_The Beautiful Fairy, the Spirit Reader..._

_The Two-Headed Dog, the Soothsayer..._

_To seek out the Eight, to find the Savior..._

_Seek out the Stones, for they hold the key..._

_To banish the greatest enemy of the Light..._

"Well, at least we know who two are" Argent said. The two Wizards looked at him; Harry slightly confused while Cassander apprehensive.

"What do you mean, Goblin Argent?" Harry asked, while Cassander turned away. The Grecian-Spaniard

already knew what his Goblin friend going to say.

"Thte Savior and the Golden Dragon" Argent replied, ignoring the glare that Cassander shot him. He knew what the Wizard was trying to prevent but Argent always knew that his friend was destined for great things. "It's quite obvious".

"That's enough, Argent!" Cassander barked, "you have no way of knowing who the Prophecy is speaking of". Harry looked between the two.

"Oh? Then what, Cassander, is the Familial Crest of the Ioannides Family?" Argent said, crossing his arms. "It is not a Golden Dragon? And correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you considered an Oracle under Greek Law?" The Goblin and Wizard stared down each other. Pheonix flying in jerked the two from their glares; the tiny Dragon landed on Cassander's shoulder and rubbed its tiny head under Cassander's chin. The Wolf entered not far behind; it padded its way to Harry, bumping its head against Harry's leg. Cassander gave Argent a baleful glare, before facing Harry.

"You'll need to name him, Harry" Cassander said, raising a hand to pet Pheonix. "The naming of a Familiar is what binds the Familiar to the Wizard".

"Bolt" Harry said, scratching behind the wolf's ears. "His name's Bolt". They could all feel the Magick tie Harry to Bolt.

"Very powerful, Lord Potter" Argent said. The Goblin looked at Cassander; Argent knew better then to continue to provoke the Grecian-Spaniard. "We will have to launch an investigation into this, Cassander".

"Yeah... I'll have to set up a team" Cassander sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "_Katadik__áz__ō atyó_ _se kólase!_ I hate interviewing!" He eyed Harry for a moment; "want the positon as second?"

Harry laughed.

TBC

* * *

Translation

_Idiota, deficiente! Imbecille! Potevi ucciderlo! Se non fate sparire questo idiota la piú presto; non mi riterr__ò responsabile delle mie azioni_ (Italian): You mindless moron! You imbecile! You could have killed him! If you do not get this idiot out of my sight, I'm liable to do something I should not!

_Pappo__ύs_ (Greek): Grandfather

_Katadik__áz__ō atyó_ _se kólase!_ (Greek): Damn it all to Hell


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Warning(s): See Chapter One

Note: Translation at the end of the story

* * *

Chapter Three:

Archaeology Guild Headquarters...

Geneva, Switzerland...

June, 2000...

The sounds of shouting echoed throughout the magnificent halls of the Archaeology Guild Headquarters. The shouting interrupted the usually serene atmosphere of the Headquarters; those wihtin the Halls stopped as a young man and young woman rushed from a nerby office. Those that occupied the headquarters for many years looked pained while newcomers looked confused.

"I see the lad's at it again" commented an older Archaeologist to his companion. The other gave the older man an exasperated look.

"When isn't Ioannides causing turmoil".

In the office (which belonged to him when he was at the headquarters), Cassander Ioannides growled and raked his hands through his curls. He hated interviewing! He hated having to deal with the morons that came in; morons that cared nothing about the field only wanting bragging rights to having said they worked with _the_ Cassander Ioannides. Nearby, seated in the window seat, Harry Potter the Second of the Team, sat smirking; Cassander lifted his head and cast an ugly glare over at the British Wizard. The younger man was amused by him; Cassander made to snarl but had to refrain when a knock came at the door.

"Enter!" Cassander called.

The large oak doors opened, revealing a young man of apanese Ancestry; he was dressed in a white kimono with a blue hakama. A string of prayer breads rested on his shoulders; his lack hair was tied into a top knot, reminiscent of the Japanese samurai. Cassander stood.

"_Konnichi wa. Boku wa _Kobayashi Kaoru_ desu... dozo yoroshiku_" the young man greeted, bowing. Cassander returned it; "_dore no anata wa _Ioannides_-sensei ka_".

"_Hajimemashite_, Ioannides Cassander_ desu. Dozu yoroshiku_" Cassander answered, "_sono wa _Potter Harry _desu. Boku no niban desu_". Harry raised a hand in greeting; though not really knowing what was being said. For all he knew, Cassander could have called him an idiot. "_Nani o sashigemashou ka_".

"_Hai! Boku no_..." Kaoru started.

"_Sumimasen, demo, anata wa eigo hanashi desu ka_" Cassander inquired. The Japanese wizard nodded, abashed.

"Yes, terribly sorry" Kaoru said, his English completely unaccented. "I just arrived from Tokyo through the International Floo". Cassander nodded, gesturing for Kaoru to take a seat.

"What can I do for you?" Cassander asked.

"I am here to apply for a position on your team, Dr. Ioannides" Kaoru replied, pulling several papers from his haori. Cassander accepted them when handed over; the blonde leaned back, looking through them. The papaers were impeccable; while Kaoru was young (only a year older then Harry) he possessed two separate masteries; one in Archaeology and one in Mediwizardry (that could come in handy). Kaoru was a graduate of _Amaterasu Academy of Magick_ (graduated as Head Boy) and of the _Imperial University of Magick_; both very prestigious schools in Japan. Kaoru hadn't had a lot of field experience; just several small digs in Japan.

"What are you hoping to gain from joining my team, Kobayashi-_san_?" Cassander inquired, laying the papers on his desk.

"Experience" Kaoru answered, honestly. "Archaeology is not that big in Wizarding apan; many of the ancient sites are still in use". The Healer looked at his hands; "the fact that you are the foremost expert in the field means tha I could learn a lot from you".

Cassander nodded; well, the applicant was being honest as his Gifts were reading the Japanese Wizard. That was one of the good things that cae with his Gifts. "Speak any languages outside English and your native tongue?"

"Five fluently and two conversationally" Kaoru replied.

"Can you list them?" Cassander inquired.

"Mandarin, Mongolian, Cantonese, Korean and Vietnamese" Kaoru answered, "conversationally, I speak Russian and Filipino".

"Your records state that you possess two Masteries" Cassander said, tapping the papers. "Mediwizardry?"

"Yes, one of my Gifts is Natural Healing" Kaoru explained, "it was thought best that I learn how ot harns that ability. Also, I know how dangerous the field can be".

"And your mastery of Mediwizardry translates over to a Muggle MD" Cassander stated. Kaoru nodded; "alright, Kobayashi-_san_, if you go through the green door... the Guild's House-Elves will see to anything that you need". Kaoru and Cassander stood; the two bowed to each other. Kaoru disappeared through the green door; the indicated door was for the applicants that were highly favorable. So far, Kaoru had been the only one.

"Well, that's one down" Harry joked, "how many have we gone through?" Cassander sent the brunette a glare.

"Be silent" Cassander said, "too many... I hate interviewing". Cassander dropped his head into his hands. "Remind me to hire an assistant?"

"Instead of one, Cousin..."

"...How about two?"

Cassander's head snapped up while Harry looked confused at the two fifteen-year-olds.

"Fernando! Christos!" Cassander said, getting up. "What are you doing here?" Harry watched as Cassander glared at the two teenagers. "Where are your parents? Aunt Leda and Uncle Adonis? Aunt Isabella and Uncle Alejandro?"

"Haven't the..." spoke the blonde.

Harry blinked as Cassander suddenly appeared before the two and grabbed them both by the ear and twisted; the two yelped and squirmed, trying to get away from Cassander. But the Grecian-Spaniard held tighter and glared harder.

"Do _not_ lie to me" Cassander growled, "_where_ are your parents?"

"Fernando! Christos!" came a scolding voice.

Harry looked up to see a beautiful woman; her raven black hair pulled back from her warm chocolate eyes. She was glaring at the two, who shifted uncomfortably. She turned to Cassander.

"Cassander, _Amada, Soy así afligido. Ellos recogido asente de mi_" the woman said. She turned back to the two boys, allowing Cassander to step back; Harry moved up to Cassander's side. Both teenagers looked contrite as the woman began berating the two in Spanish.

"So... family?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately" Cassander said, jerking his thumb at the two. "Thos are my cousins. Fernando De la Cruz and Christos Pavlopoulos". Fernando was the brunette with indigo eyes while Christos was the blonde with grey eyes. "And this is my aunt, Isabella De la Cruz... she's my adoptive uncle's wife". Harry raised an eyebrow; "Uncle Alejandro is technically my cousin but was adopted, blood-adopted, by my grandparents". Harry nodded.

Cassander leaded against his desk as his three relations faced them. "_Abuelo_ did not inform me that you were going to be in Geneva, Aunt Isabella".

"It came as a surprise" Isabella answered, "Alejandro thoguht he would be posted to France". Harry looked confused; he looked at Cassander.

"Uncle Alejandor is Wizarding Spain's Ambassador" Cassander explained, "but that does not explain why Christos is here".

"Adonis and Leda are on their second honeymoon" Isabella explained. Cassander rolled his eyes; "the boys and I came to see if you and your friend would like to have lunch?"

"You got no more appointments" Harry said, as Cassander looked at him. "Least not til after lunch".

"Why not".

* * *

Christos and Fernando may act annoying pains to their cousin, Cassander, but they were also very protective of him. Cassander, though very bad tempered and sarcastic, embodied the tolerant teachings that the Ioannides Family were famous for. Cassander didn't care who or what you were. His siblings had a more superior attitude, as did Cassander's mother while his father was more indifferent then anything.

Due to that attitude and Cassander's clear dismissal of his Pureblood heritage caused for a lot of strife. Christos nor Fernando knew the exact number of times, Cassander fled the ancestoral home of the Ioannides Family. The two wanted to protect Cassander from such pain. When cassander intorduced them to Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World; the two were both awed (he _was_ the Savior of the Wizarding World) and suspicious (they had seen how Harry looked at their cousin).

They were keeping an eye on him.

* * *

The whispers were what attracted Harry's attention toward Fernando and Christos. The group were walking the streets of Geneva toward a popular Muggle Restaurant; Harry looked over his shoulder at the pair. They were making him slightly nervous.

"Fernando! Christos! Stop whatever it is that you're planning!" Isabella ordered, throwing a glare over her shoulder. "Or I _will_ let _Cassander_ discipline you".

The pair grumbled and slunk ahead of the older Wizards and Witch.

"My apologizes, Lord Potter" Isabella said, softly. Despite being in a Muggle setting, Isabella still used his title; Cassander, before they left the Guild Headquarters, placed a handy charm around them. It enabled them to speak of the Wizarding World and of Magick though the Muggles heard mundane topics.

"Please, call me Harry" Harry said, "I'm not yet used to being titled as a Lord, if you know what I mean". Isabella laughed, nodding.

"I know what you mean, _exactly_" Isabella said, "my husband, Alejando, was groomed to be the Don of the De la Cruz Familia". The Spanish Witch shook her head; "me? I was raised a Muggleborn Witch. Not prime material for the Doña of the De la Cruz Familia". Harry nodded; he looked to Cassander, who seemed to be off in his own littled world.

"And what of Cassander? Does he have any titles?" Harry asked. Isabella looked at her nephew and sighed.

"Yes... even if he does not want them" Isabella said, "as the youngest grandchild of his _Abuelo_, Cassander is Heir Apparent to the De la Vega, De la Fuente and De Soto Familias". Harry blinked in shock; he knew about the De la Vega but the De la Fuente and De Soto Familias as well? The De la Vega, De la Fuente, De Soto and three other families of Spain made up the Círculo de Antiguos; the group of families that literally brought Magick to Spain through Squib children married into Muggle noble families and Bastard lineages that created new vassal houses. Cassander was Heir to three of the six families was impressive. Isabella looked at the blue sky above; "its also possible that Cassander will inherit the Lordship of the Ioannides Family".

"Mama! We're here!" Fernando called, from up the street.

Fernando waved his hand, attracting attention of the three. Isabella returned the wave; she smiled at Harry.

"I hope you enjoy Swiss food, Harry, because this restaurant only sells the best" Isabella said.

"Trust me, Aunt Bella, Harry likes anything as long as its not British" Cassander said, grinning. "Especially sweets". Harry swatted at the smaller man as he ducked into the restaurant, laughing.

* * *

The next applicants were waiting for them when they arrived back. A redhead and a brown-haired man sat in Cassander's office and were being served by the House Elves attached to the Guild. Cassander moved up to the two men with Harry following; the two stood. Hands were shook.

"Cassander Ioannides, Team leader" Cassander said.

"Harry Potter, Second" Harry said, "sorry we're late; were either of you waiting long?"

"No, no" spoke the redhead, "we arrived at the same time, partners. Leifr Eiríksson, pleasure to meet you, sirs".

"Alexei Nikolaevich Ryazanov" the other said, smiling, "nice to meet you". Harry was looking between the

pair; he knew them from somewhere. But where? Then it struck him. Fourth Year, during the Tri-Wizard Tournament; the redhead, Leifr, was an Assistant Professor at Durmstrang while Alexei had been a student.

"I remember you two" Harry said, drawing attention. "You two were with Durmstrang during the Tri-Wizard Tournament". Cassander frowned; he had heard of the barbaric Tournament. But he hadn't realized that it had been brought back.

"Yes, the second Hogwarts Champion" Leifr said, nodding. "You caused quite the commotion". Leifr and Alexei chuckled.

"I've never seen Igor Kakaroff so angry" Alexei said, "best laugh we ever got. Pompous ass". Harry grinned but moved off toward his window, permitting the interview to go ahead. The trio sat down; Leifr and Alexei pulled out papers, handing them over at the same time. Cassander began with Leifr's; he was educated at Durmstrang Institute where he graduated in the top of his class with Honors and immediately accepting into the University of Asgard in Norway, graduating with two Masteries (one for History, the other for Archaeology). He had a lenghty list of digs but they were undoubtly short. He moved to Alexei's papers; Alexei was also a graduate of Durmstrang (though a year behind Leifr). He also attended the University of Asgard, gaining his mastery in Archaeology (a note was made that Alexei's speciality lay primarily in Arthimacy).

"You two said you were partners?" Cassander said.

"Yes, our skills seem to compliment each other" Alexei answered, "plus with Leifr as a Linguist makes my job even more interesting". Cassander looked at the embarressed Redhead. A linguist was always a good thing.

"How many languages do you speak?" Cassander inquired. The Grecian-Spanaird was expecting between ten to fifteen; as was the norm for Wizarding Linguists.

"Twenty-five" Leifr said, softly. Cassander lifted an eyebrow, surprised. "I have an ear for languages and my mother worked as a Translator". A Linguist with that many languages was a very _very_ good thing; Cassander wanted to snatch him up before anyone else got the chance. But something was bothering him; the short digs.

"Mr. Eiriksson, you seem to move from dig to dig" Cassander nodded. Leifr seemed to hunch in on himself; Cassander and Harry shared a look.

"Leifr and I worked those digs together" Alexei spoke up, "those sites were either funded or taken over by Purebloods". Cassander knew where this was going; he had seen it happen all too often.

"And because he's not a Pureblood, he was summarily dismissed" Cassander finished, earning Alexei's nod. "That will not happen with me, understood?"

"Yes" Leifr replied.

"Right then, you, Mr. Ryazanov, are primarily skilled in Arithmacy?"

"Yes" Alexei replied, "I use it in conjuction with my masteries in Charms and curse-breaking". Cassander and Harry looked at each other intrigued; usually Arithmancers who were Archaeologists usually used arithmacy in connection to Defense or Transfiguration. "I was also trained as a Researcher". Cassander nodded; he stood and thanked both men and directed them to the green door. After the door shut, Cassander looked to Harry. The British Wizard was leaning against his desk.

"I think these last three have turned out to be good prospects" Harry commented, crossing his arms. "A Healer, a Linguist and an Arthimancer? They seem too good to pass up".

"So, they're a definite yes?" Cassander inquired. He wasn't going to hire anyone without Harry's agreement.

"I say yes" Harry replied, watching Cassander move Kaoru, Leifr and Alexei's papers to the accepted pile. "Shall I go and deliver the good news?"

"Go... I've got only ten more interviews" Cassander groaned, "ignore anyone that you hear wailing".

"Like it isn't hard for you to do" Harry said, recieving a smack on his butt for the comment. Harry gave a grin to Cassander, who gave him an annoyed look.

"No cheeky comments from the peanut gallery, Potter" Cassander retorted, turning back to his work.

"Yes, my Peanut King" Harry said, giving Cassander an extravagant bow. Harry was through the green when a thunk was heard; Harry smirked. He loved tormenting Cassander; he walked down the hall to their waiting room. The room provided food and drink for those waiting inside; as well as entertainment. Harry found Kaoru, Leifr and Alexei engaged in a heavy debate. "Gentlemen" Harry said, halting the debate.

He stepped into the room, drawing attention to himself. As he shut the door, the trio stood. Various degress of anxiety and hope displayed on their faces; Harry could unerstand their anxiety and hope.

"You all met me at the interview" Harry said, "Harry Potter... and I'm here to give you all bouts of congratulations". The look on their faces was enough for Harry to grin; they were all stunned.

"You mean... we got the job?" Leifr said.

"You do indeed" Harry relied, "all of you are more interested in your work then getting bragging rights. And you all have skills that are highly sought after". Leifr still looked unsure.

"And of my Half-Blood status? I know Dr. Ioannides said that what happened before would happen again but..." Leifr said. Harry knew that he had to belay those fears or they would loose both Leifr and Alexei.

"Cassander doesn't care for that type of hype" Harry said, "afterall, I'm considered a Half-blood even though my mother was descent of Pureblood squibs". Leifr nodded, recieving a clap on his back from Alexei and a smile from Kaoru. "Now, we have a discussion tomorrow at nine concerning the expedition". The three nodded, made to leave when Harry stopped Kaoru. "Not to sound rude, Kobayashi-_san_, but... do you have muggle attire?"

"Yes, yes, of course" Kaoru said, looking at his clothing. He smiled at Harry; "this does make me stand out a bit, doesn't it... not to worry, I will make sure to wear them". Harry nodded, saying goodbye to the three and giving them the necessary information about tomorrow's discussion and how to leave the hallway.

__________________

As Harry was giving the newest members of the Ioannides-Potter team the good news, Cassander was waiting for the next applicant. He already kicked two out; they weren't even Archaeologists. Cassander was rubbing his forehead when there came a timid knock.

"Enter!" Cassander called, looking up. The door opened revealing a shy aubrun-haired young man with light blue-grey eyes; he fiddled with papers as he entered. Cassander recognized him immediately. Daniel Hughes, Canada's leading Magizoologist and a renoun Archaeologist in his own right. Cassander stood, immediately. "Dr. Hughes, what a pleasure".

"G-g-g-... nice to see you again, Dr. Ioannides" Daniel said, shaking Cassander's hand. The two had met briefly at a conference in France. Both had enjoyed the other's company; "A-Argent sent me to s-see you". Cassander gestured fot the Magizoologist to sit. Both Daniel and Cassander knew Argent; for various reasons ithin their profession.

"Really?" Cassander said.

"H-H-He thought y-you could use my e-exp-exp... help" Daniel stuttered. The Canadian Wizard handed over the note from Argent; as he flicked over the not, Cassander could see where Argent was going; he rested the note down.

"I can see where Argent's coming from" Cassander said, "and I have to agree. A Wizard with your abilities would be an asset". The green door opened as Harry entered the office. "Ah, Harry... delivered the good news?"

"As well as the time for the meeting tomorrow" Harry answered, looking at Daniel. An easy smile flashing onto his face; Cassander stamped down on a bout of irrational jealousy. "Harry Potter, Second".

"D-D-Daniel Hughes" Daniel replied, offering his hand. The two shook.

"Daniel will be joining the team" Cassander said, his attention on Harry. "Argent recommended him". Harry nodded, coming to sit on the corner of Cassander's desk. "There's a meeting tomorrow, here, at nine, Daniel".

"Y-yes, see y-you then". Cassander and Harry watched as Daniel left the office.

"That's Daniel Hughes, huh?" Harry said, knowing about the other man. "What happened?"

"A failed expedition to South America" Cassander replied, "Daniel's the only one that survived". Harry winced; he had read about that expedition. A temple had been uncovered in the jungles of South America and a team entered to study it; the stories and reports got hazy around the time that the Archaeologists entered the jungle but only one ever made it out.

"Trying to back out into the field, I take it" Harry stated, earning Cassander's nod of approval. Cassander made to speak but a knock interrupted him.

"Enter!"

A beautiful Chinese woman entered; her raven black hair swept back from her almond dark eyes by a braid. She had a grin on her face; Cassander's face lit up causing Harry to stamp down on his bout of irration jealousy.

"Xiao Xing!" Cassander said, getting up.

"Cassander!" she smiled, meeting him halfway. The two hugged the other tightly before Cassander pulled back; he spun her around, taking her in. The beautiful Cheongam floating around her.

"_N__ĭ hăo má_?" Cassander asked.

"_Hěn hăo, xiè xiè_" she replied, speaking the same language as Cassander. "_Nĭ ne_?"

"_Wŏ yě hěn hăo_" Cassander replied, he seemed to realize that Harry was in the room. "God, sorry, where are my manners. Huang Xiao Xing, allow me to introduce Harry Potter, my second. Harry this is my dear friend, Huang Xiao Xing". The two shook hands; "but look at you, Shishi... last I saw you. You were knee-high into an excavation pit. Covered in black mud; my, my, you do clean up nicely". He was rewared with a punch to the shoulder.

"And you're the same ass as you, Sandy" Xiao Xing said, grinning. She looked at Harry; "we worked the Tomb of Yu Huang, or the Jade Emperor, together".

"I remember reading about that excavation" Harry replied, "one of the greatest finds for China, wasn't it?"

"It was" Xiao Xing replied.

"Anyway, what are you doing here, Shishi?" Cassander asked. He was handed a piece of paper; "Argent gave you a referal?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked at his friend.

"Course" Xiao Xing said, leaning against a table. "Word's out that you're starting an expedition... one funded by Gringotts". Harry cast a glance at Cassander, who frowned.

"Rumour say why?" Cassander inquired.

"Two words, Sandy... Gwydion Wyllt" Xiao Xing said, causing Cassander to swear, colorfully.

"It hasn't gotten to any Hunter, has it?" Harry asked, concerned. Xiao Xing shook her head; Cassander gave a sigh of relief. He sank into the nearest chair.

"Good... last thing we need is that" Cassander said. He looked up at her; "you in, Shishi?"

"You know it" Xiao Xing replied.

"Good... meeting, here, at nine" Cassander said. The Chinese Witch nodded, kissed Cassander's cheek and shook Harry's hand and departed from the office. Cassander looked at Harry. "How far a head start do you think we got?"

"A lot, I hope" Harry answered.

* * *

The next day found the new team inCassander's office; the blonde Grecian-Spaniard was leaning against his desk while Harry was sitting in a chair beside him. The office was warded with an army of silencing, anti-spying and protection charms; the office was impenetrable. Cassander and Harry both did not want what they were doing to get out before they had a very _very_ good head start.

Introduction had been made all around; introducing the new team to each other and their new positions. Xiao Xing looked at her friend.

"So, Sandy, does this expedition have anything to with what I told you?" Xiao Xing inquired, earning curious looks from Kaoru, Alexei and Leifr. Daniel looked as if he knew; though if Argent had sent him, he probably had some inkling.

"I was on a dig back in June in Egypt" Cassander began, "there, I was joined by Harry. As we were conducting an investigation of one of the tombs, we discovered soemthing". It was then that Cassand broke off and began muttering in Greek.

"There was a Spirit Diamond within the main tomb" Harry continued, "the Diamond gave us two..._exotic_... familiars". At that moment, Bolt stepped out of the shadows with Phoenix perched on his head; the Dwarf Songbird Dragon chirped when he saw Cassander and flew over to him. The tiny dragon rubbed his head against Cassander's cheek; Bolt settled at Harry's feet with a quiet 'woof'. Daniel looked utterly fascinated by them.

"What the _hell_?" Alexei said.

"How?" Daniel inquired.

"A spell woven into the Egyptian hierogylphs coupled with the power of the Spirit Diamonds" Harry replied, "or at least, that's what we concluded in our initial examination".

"Continuing on" Cassander picked up, "when Harry and were shoved onto the floor, the Diamond vanished. Leaving us with these". At that point, both Harry and cassander pulled out their necklaces which had been hidden under their shirts.

"A Spirit Diamond, one of the most hardest substances in the known Magickal World, beccame two?" Xiao Xing siad, raising an eyebrow. "That must have been some _seriously_ advance charms".

"Yes, well, once we read the inscription near the Spirit Diamond" Harry said, "it all became clear. Apparently, the Tomb was the first evidence that we have uncovered of Gwydion Wyllt leaving the United Kingdom".

Cassander watched as Alexei, Kaoru and Leifr looked shock; a shock that was very genuine. Xiao Xing and Daniel were surprised; as if they hadn't truly believed what Argent had told them. Not that Cassander or Harry could blame them; if they hadn't seen it for themselves, they probably wouldn't have believed it either.

"Gwydion Wyllt? _The_ Gwydion Wyllt" Leifr said, "I know we've all heard the legends but... well, I _never_ thought they could be true". He rubbed at his eyes.

"Now, I know why Gringotts hushed it all up" Alexei said, "could you _imagine_ what the Hunters would _do_?"

"Which is why they won't" Cassander siad, "secrecy is at the utmost", The five nodded, understanding.

"Ioannides-_sensei_, didn't Gwydion-_dono_ put fort a prophecy foretelling of eight warriors? And of a Savior?" Kaoru asked. Attention turned to Cassander.

"Yes" Cassander said, "and I have been informed by not only the Oracle of Delphi but by Goblin Seers that the Prophecy has begun.

The group looked at each other.

* * *

Translations

_Konnichi wa. Boku wa _Kobayashi Kaoru_ desu... dozo yoroshiku_ (Japanese): Hello. My name is Kobayashi Kaoru... pleased to meet you.

_Dore no anata wa _Ioannides_-sensei ka_ (Japanese): Which of you is Dr. Ioannides?

_Hajimemashite_, Ioannides Cassander_ desu. Dozu yoroshiku_ (Japanese): How do you do? I am Cassander Ioannides. Pleased to meet you.

_Sono wa _Potter Harry _desu. Boku no niban desu_ (Japanese): This is Harry Potter. My second.

_Nani o sashigemashou ka_ (Japanese): What can I do to help?

_Hai! Watashi wa_... (Japanese): Yes! I'm...

_Sumimasen. Demo, anata wa eigo hanashi desu ka_ (Japanese): Sorry. But, do you speak English?

-_san_ (Japanese): Honorific; Japanese equivalent of Mr./Mrs./Ms.

_Amada, soy asi afligido. Ellos recogido ausente de mi_ (Spanish): Darling, I am so sorry. They got away from me.

_Doña_ (Spanish): Title; female variation of Don

_N__ĭ hăo má_ (Chinese): How are you?

_Hěn hăo, xiè xiè... Nĭ ne_? (Chinese): I'm fine, thanks... and you?

_Wŏ yě hěn hăo_ (Chinese): I'm fine too.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

Chapter Four:

The Valley of the Kings, Egypt...

August, 2000...

The hot and desert wind and the blishtering desert sun were what greeted the seven when they portkeyed into the site. Gringotts employed workers halted for a moment before continuing on with their work. Cassander moved away as a Goblin headed toward them with a man at his side; Cassander conversed with the Goblin for a moment before leading the pair over.

"Argent, I'm sure you remember Harry, Daniel and Xiao Xing" Cassander said, gesturing to the trio; he gestured to Alexei, Kaoru and Leifr. "These are Alexei Nikolaevich Ryazanov, Kobayashi Kaoru and Leifr Eiriksson".

The trio bowed to the Goblin issuing for formal greetings. Argent nodded and issued forth his own agreements; the Goblin looked at Cassander. "You have be cleared for the main tomb".

"Good" Cassander said, eyeing the man at his side. "I better not find the tomb distrub from when it was last entered".

"Now, Cassander... I'm sure no one distrubed the tomb" Harry said, placing himself between the pair. Harry smiled congenially to the other man. "Could you tell me where our tents are located?"

"Main entrance of the main tomb" the man answered. Harry thanked the man as Xiao Xing leaned over to Cassander.

"I can understand why you chose him as your second" Xiao Xing said.

"You mean besides the fact that he obtained five Masteries from the University of Avalon?" Cassander said, "or that he gained full honors from the University as well as three distinction in Curse-Breaking, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts? Or maybe its the fact that he can read and speak Welsh?"

Xiao Xing gave him a smack on his shoulder. "_Y__ă__n shé yú_" she said, pouting.

"Yes, I am" Cassander said, smirking. Argent snorted; sharp-tongue devil was mild for Cassander. There were several Goblin phrases that better suited Cassander. The group headed to the entrance of the main tomb; four tents were erected around the entrance. Each had a different color awning.

"Tent division?" Harry asked; Cassander nodded facing the group.

"Alright, we'll be in pairs... except Xiao Xing" Cassander said, "Shishi, the tent with the yellow awning is yours". The sole female nodded; "Kaoru, you and Daniel will be in the one wit the red awning". Cassander purposely put the two together, the gentle Healer would be good for the shy Magizoologist. "Leifr, Alexei... since you two are partners, the tent with the blue awning is yours".

"Where's Harry sleeping, Sandy?" Xiao Xing said, nudging her friend. Cassander scowled at her.

"Harry and I will be in the tent with the white awning" Cassander replied, "not a word, Shishi". The

Chinese woman merely looked innocent before waltzing to her tent; Cassander rolled his eyes before turning to Argent.

* * *

The wards that both Cassander and Harry erected around the tomb's entrance were untouched. Cassander detected a ward with Argent's signature; Cassander looked at the Goblin, who shrugged in a definite human gesture. The Goblin obtained permission from Gringotts to join Cassander's team on site in Egypt until they found the next step of the journey. Cassander was surprised that Gringotts agreed. The team separated once they entered the tomb; they were scouring for any clues that would give a location to the other Diamonds. Harry was studying the mantle as he was the only one that could speak and read Welsh. Leifr, as the team's Linguist, was helping him.

Alexei and Xiao Xing were at the back wall near the mantel. Daniel was at the far wall while Kaoru was opposite him; Cassander was in the middle of the room, mapping the tomb out. He was conversing with Argent about the lay-out.

"I'm not finding anything" Alexei said, "Xiao Xing and I are finding protection spells". The two looked annoyed; Kaoru turned to face Cassander.

"It is the same with this wall" he said.

"This wall h-has the building i-information" Dnaiel replied.

"Harry? Leifr?" cassander inquired.

"Nothing more on the mantel" Harry replied. Cassander sighed, running his fingers through his curls.

"Maybe we're looking at this wrong?" Xiao Xing said.

"Maybe... Daniel, what's the building information?" Cassander said.

"Uh, height and width" Daniel replied, turning back to the necessary hierogylphs.

"Read 'em out?" Cassander called.

"Eight meters by five meters" Daniel said. Cassand frowned as he loked at the sheet.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked.

"We're missing three meters" Cassander said, "the tomb was measured out as five meters by five meters".

Harry looked around the tomb to have three meters missing must mean that there was a secret room. But unlike other tombs, there was no visible way to look for a secret room.

"Secret room?" Leifr said.

"Question is... how do we find it?" Xiao Xing asked, "this tomb is hardly like other tombs with a secret room". Xiao Xing was right; Cassander looked at Argent.

"Don't suppose Goblins have any way of finding secret rooms?" Cassander said.

"None that would work" Argent replied, "if our magick worked on Old Magicks, why would we employ Curse-Breakers and the such?" Cassander growned and nodded.

"Good point" Cassander replied.

"What now?" Kaoru asked, looking around. "We have no idea if that secret room contains the other Diamonds or has their locations". Cassander crossed his arms, frowning; Xiao Xing and Argent recognized that look.

"Oh no, you _get _that _thought_ out of your head, Cassander" Xiao Xing said. The Grecian-Spaniard gave the Chinese Witch an annoyed look.

"I have to concur, Cassander" Argent said.

The rest of the group looked at each other confused; Harry decided to inject him into the conversation before it degenerated into a shouting match. "mind filling the rest of us in?" Harry asked, "so we know what the hell you're talking about?"

Cassander ran a hand through his curls, sighing. "Harry, what do you remember me saying about my gifts?" Cassander asked.

"Uh, your clairvoyance comes from your paternal family" Harry said, "your empathy comes from your maternal family and your telepathy is spontaenous".

"Not sure where this is going?" Leifr replied.

"Under Greek Law, an Oracle is classified as having Clairvoyance and another mental art" Xiao explained, "Cassander is an Oracle because he the indicated Clairvoyance and a second mental art".

"Prior to Cassander, there have been no male Oracles" Argent added.

"But there are male seers" Alexei pointed out.

"Oracles and Seers are two totally different types of Foreseers" Cassander replied, "Seers are precognitive... they see only one possible future". His vioce held everyone's attention; "Oracles are all cognitives; we see past, present and future. However, the future is like a spider's web, for each choice we make a possible future is laid out. Oracles by pas that subjectivity and see the direct future" Cassander crossed his arms; Harry knew that Cassander wasn't telling the entire truth.

"What else?" Harry questioned.

"Oracles also have the ability to see spirits" Argent spoke, ignoring Cassander's glare. "However, male Oracles have the particular ability to channel".

"Channel... you mean allow the spirits to communicate to the living using Cassander as a conduit?" Alexei said, "like mediums?"

Argent nodded; Xiao Xing looked angry. "But Sandy _isn't_ doing _it_!" Xiao Xing said, "channeling is _dangerous_! There's a reason why male oracles are hardly born anymore". Cassander threw his hands up.

"_Fine_! Then _what _do _you_ propose we do?" Cassander snapped. Xiao Xing opened her mouth when a whistle interrupted; Alexei stood there.

"Whoa, ease up... I happen to have the Familial gift of Pyschometry" Alexei said, "I'm sure I can reveal what happened". Leifr looked at his partner concerned but Alexei waved away his concern. He moved to the center of the room; "I also have Telepathy... is it okay if I link to all of you?"

The group nodded; Alexei nodded, sitting down on the floor. "Alright, let's begin" Alexei said, closing his eyes; the group their shields that naturally protected their mind. Alexei placed his hands on the floor; there was a blinding flash of light.

_They stood in the dimly lit tomb; a few torches crackled, giving enough light to see clearly. Bodies were strewn all over the tomb, blood smearing the floor. Daniel looked sick; his face a pale white. Leifr helped steady the Canadian; Cassander was looking around the tomb. The Spirit Diamond that he and Harry paossessed was perched in its place above the mantle._

_"Your protections are strong, my friend" came a voice. The group whirled around to see two men; one was shrouged in the shadows of the entrance while the other was a golden-haired man leaning against a staff._

_"True but I would still feel better if you still took the other three" the man spoke stepping into the light. Shock ran through everyone at the sight of a emerald green eye and an electric violet eye._

_"Great Googamooga... it's Gwydion Wyllt" Argent said._

_"That's Gwydion Wyllt" Leifr sad, "he looks like..." Leifr didn't need to say anymore. Harry and Cassander had already recognized that Gwydion looked similiar to them._

_"When do you set sail, my friend?" Gwydion asked, looking at the man in the shadows._

_"This night... we should be in open waters by dawn" the man answered._

_"Then safe tidings and good winds, my friend" Gwydion said, turning back to the scene._

_"Long life, my friend". The man departed, Gwydion surveyed the tomb, with his staff he turned over one of the bodies and seemed to frown._

_"Fools... did they truly think that I would leave the Diamonds unprotected?" Gwydion muttered. He stopped and looked up and gave a small smile._

_"Can he... he see us?" Kaoru asked._

_"No, this is merely a memory" Leifr replied._

_"Memory, be polite, lad" Gwydion retorted. Everyone started, flabbergasted; "I can see my blood flows true in two of you, good to know... to find what you're looking for see to the mantle"._

The blast of magick knocked everyone onto their backsides. "Okay... ow!" Xiao Xing said, sitting up; Kaoru was rubbing his head while Leifr bent over a heaving Alexei. Harry was helping a dazed and disoriented Cassander up; Daniel was tending to a swearing Argent.

"Kaoru, I think I required your help" Harry said, concerned. Cassander wasn't act like himself; Kaoru knelt beside him. A gentle hand was placed on Cassander's cheek; everyone watched.

"He's alright... just a bit dazed" Kaoru answered. "I think that blast of magick upset his balance". Harry slipped his arms under and around Cassander's legs and back. "Alright, let's get back to the tents... I want to give everyone a check-up". Xiao Xing and Daniel aided the wobbling Argent (who was cursing up a blue streak in gobbleygook). Leifr was carrying Alexei. Slowly, they made their way out.

___________________

Only Alexei and Cassander were greatly affected; Argent regained himself quickly due to his Goblin physiology which strenghtened him against Wizarding magick. The Russian was stretched out on one of the couches with his head pillowed in Leifr's laps. A damp cloth was resting on his head. The leader of the team was resting on the other couch being fussed over by Kaoru; the Grecian-Spaniard vehemently protested being ensounced in bed. Harry was sitting on the floor beside the couch.

Xiao Xing had taken over the kitchens and was making tea. Daniel was perched in a nearby chair; Phoenix was currently being tended to by the Canadian. Argent sat in the chair opposite him, grumbling. Bolt lay on the floor beside Harry.

"How is it possible for Gwydion Wyllt to have communicate with us?" Leifr asked, running his fingers through Alexei's hair.

"I-I-It could b-b-because Gwydion was not ev-ev-all that human" Daniel answered, softly. "Legends dic-dic-tell that Gwydion was p-part Sidhe".

"Part what?" Xiao Xing said, exiting the kitchen with a tray following her. A flick of her wand had the tea set laid out and cups distributed to everyone except Cassander and Alexei.

"The Sidhe, spelt S-I-D-H-E but pronounced S-H-E-E" Daniel said, slipping into lecture mode. Everyone noticed the lack of stuttering; "the Sidhe are cousins of the Fae. However, unlike, the Fae who use the four elements; the Sidhe are capable of stronger magick. Magick that can separate time and space... its been thought that children of a Sidhe parents were what brought forth the Oracles".

"So its _possible_ that Gwydion really saw us" Leifr stated.

"More than possible" Daniel agreed.

"Did anyone else notice the similarities between Gwydion, Harry and Cassander?" Alexei said.

"Maybe an indirect ancestor?" Xiao Xing inquired.

"Gwydion was Welsh... my family have been in Spain for quite a while before Gwydion" Cassander said, "ancestors of the De la Vega Familia came from Italy".

"So its not possible for you to be related" Xiao Xing stated.

"Highly unlikely".

"What about you Harry?" Xiao Xing inquired.

Attention was focused onto the second of the team. Harry looked thoughtful.

"It's highly doubtful that my paternal family is relation" Harry said, "according to records, the Potter Family entered the UK during the Norman conquest". He leaned his head against the couch. "But we are the Welsh branch, so it is at least possible".

"What of your mother's family?" Leifr asked.

"According what the Goblins of Gringotts have uncovered" Harry said, "my mother's line is an ancient family, long having lived in Wales. It's more possible that I'm distantly related through my maternal line".

Everyone was silent for a while, their thoughts drifting. "Something has been btohering me for a while" Kaoru said, "and forgive me, my ignorance but _why _exactly did Gwydion -_dono_ leave the United Kingdom?"

"It was the early years of the Roman occupation in Britain" Harry explained. "Wizards long accepted Roman rule... afterall, young Wizards were educated in Rome... the muggle population rebelled". Harry shifted in his spot; Harry was quite possibly the best person to explain this as he learned much of this history in school while others learned it in University. "From the time Aulus Plautius invaded in 43 AD to when Britannicus was crowned King in 50 AD, Britain was in massive Strife". Harry propped an elbow onto his knee; "throughout Britannicus' fourteen year reign, it was plagued by civil unrest".

"Wait, Britannicus? That was Emperor Claudius' son that died, didn't he?" Xiao Xing said.

"He did but he didn't" Cassander spoke up. "Britannicus was the only one of the Imperial Family that possessed magick". Leifr snapped his fingers.

"So, they pretended to kill him but in reality but in reality sent him to Britain".

"Via the muggle way which took about four years" Cassander said, easing himself up. Phoenix flew over and curled into his laps while Harry got up onto the couch, allowing Cassander to lean against him. Alexei was also sitting up, allowing Kaoru to sit on the couch.

"Where was I?" Harry mumbled.

"Civil unrest" Argent supplied.

"Thank you" Harry acknowledged, "yes, civil unrest Britannicus was assassinated in 64 AD, leaving his wife and young son unprotected. Gwydion hid the pair until Uther, as the boy bcame known as, took up Kingship then Merlin took over as Royal Sorcerer".

"So civil unrest continued?" Kaoru asked.

"Very much so" Harry replied, "the best way to protect the Diamonds was to leave the UK". Kaoru nodded.

"Tomorrow, we'll try again" Cassander said. The group nodded and disburst, heading for their own tents and relaxation. Cassander and Harry were left by themselves; Harry absently combed his fingers through Cassander's curls.

"Cassander?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know why our Diamonds changed colors?"

"Yeah" Cassander said, looking up. "Argent's wife, Èmeraude, is a Gemist... she explained to me that Spirit Diamonds change color to represent the fact that they've bonded to a Wizard or magickal creature and gives them a hit to their soulmate". Harry noticed the blush creeping onto Cassander's porcelain skin; he liefted the Diamond around his neck; staring at the electriv violet color. The exact shade of Cassander's eye color. He gazed down at the blushing Grecian-Spaniard.

Before Cassander could react, Harry had the blonde pinned to the couch; Phoenix squawked but landed on Bolt's head; the Hell Hound exiting to give the pair some privacy. Harry hungrily kissed Cassander, waving his hand to erect a silencing charm; Cassander threaded his fingers into Harry's inky black hair. Harry's skilled fingers danced along Cassander's sides, elicting soft moan's. Cassander broke the kiss, grasping as to felt himself being freed.

"H-Harry" Cassander panted, as the younger male rubbed him. Cassander threw his head back, hand covering his mouth as he felt Harry run his tongue along his length before engulfing him; Cassander gave a strangled cry, a hand flying backwards to grip the arm of the couch while he bit the knuckle of his other. Cassander's breathing became faster as his climax was drawing closer and closer. Cassander gave a shudder as he erupted in Harry's mouth. He looked up at the smirking Englishman. He pushed Harry away half-heartedly. "Perv".

Harry merely smiled and kissed a cheek.

It may seem like they were moving fast but the truth of the matter was soulmates each possessed one half of the same soul being joined after being parted for so long.

* * *

The next morning the seven wizards and one Goblin were back at it. They were examining every angle of the mantle, running spells the mantle.

"What are supposed to be looking for?" Xiao Xing asked, "there's nothing on the mantle that would give us a way to find the room". Xiao Xing three her hands up in defeat; Daniel leaned against the wall beside the mantle watching as the others gave possible suggestions; suddenly the wall turned causing Daniel to tumble backwards. His startled yelp caught everyone's attention; Leifr and Alexei threw their weight against the wall keeping it open until it was spelled open. Kaoru ran a scan over Daniel to be sure that the Canadian hadn't injured himself.

Cassander stepped into the room; his wand tip lighting up with a non-verbal 'lumos'. Argent followed, uttering a Goblin spell that lit the torches; the team gazed around. The room was small and unadorned except for a stone table with a chest on it. They moved over the table , Harry's wand pointed at it. The British Wizard ran a series of spells over the chest to see if it had any protection on it.

"All clear" harry said, opening the chest. The group crowed in; Argent being levitated up so that he could see. There was a scroll inside; Harry once again cast a series of spells to see the protection on it. "Preservation charms" Harry said, wandlessly casting a charm on his hands to protect the scroll. The group watched as Harry lifted the scroll.

"Papyri" Xiao Xing said, "fairly well done papyri".

Harry turned, allowing the eight to circle around; with the help of Leifr, opened the scroll. A beautiful script was inked onto the papyri.

"Welsh... odd, that" Alexei said.

"Part Sidhe, remember" Alexei said.

"Its a riddle... _At ca 'r caregos 'n dri_... To find stones three... _Ddisgwyl at 'r Gogledd fel rhyddha_... Look to the North so free..._ Chan 'r 'n beoth dywod_... From the hot sand... _At Herwyr dirio_... To Raiders land... _'r caregos Anrhegais_...The stones I gave..._ At Herwr at cadw 'n ddighangol_... To a Raider to keep safe".

The group looked at each other. "Have I mentioned that I hate riddles?" Alexei said.

"Shishi".

Xiao Xing cuffed Alexei upside the head. "So, North" Xiao Xing said, "exactly how far north?"

"I'm thinking Scandinavia" Leifr said, his attention focused on transcribing both the English and Welsh versions. Kaoru snapped his fingers.

"Vikings! Were they not called Raiders?" Kaoru inquired.

"Yes, but of the five countries... which country?" Cassander murmured.

Xiao Xing, Harry and Kaoru looked confused; "five? I thought Scandinavia was only made up of three" Xiao Xing said, "Denmark, Sweden and Norway". The Chinese Witch ticked off three fingers.

"C-common m-mistake" Daniel said, "its a-a-actually Scandinavia is made up of Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Finland and Iceland". Daniel shuffled and blushed at the attention focused; Cassander noted that Xiao Xing's attention made Daniel go redder. He looked at the scroll, eyes skimming until he noticed what looked like a series of vertical lines.

"What's this?" Cassander asid, pointing a finger. Attention was focused back onto the scroll. All blinked as the vertical lines morphed. "Runes?"

"I've never seen runes like these" Harry stated.

"I believed these runes are Elder Futhark" Leifr said, "many of the runes used

today are the expanded edition of the Younger Futhark Runes". Leifr jotted down the Runes just below the riddle. "Elder Futhark was used for Proto-Norse writing".

"They each have the own separate meanings as well as being part of alphabet" Cassander explained. Harry rolled up the scroll; carefully before turning it over to Argent. Cassander looked at Harry; "and the mystery deepens".

* * *

Translation

_Y__ă__n shé yú_ (Chinese): Sharp-tongue devil


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

Chapter Five:

Ioannides Ancestral Estates...

Ioannina, Eprius, Greece...

September, 2000...

The ancestral home of the Ioannides family was magnificent; the Greek villa was nestled into the countryside of Epirus, just outside Ioannina. It was beautiful; the stone villa was white with an ancient feel to it. The villa was sprawled over acres of fields; there were people in the fields, working. Squibs, Cassander had said, his grandfather ran a series of homes for abandoned Squibs and sent them to school; the ones working the land were students waiting to return school. House Elves took care of the villa and much of the estates; residents. Cassander had also informed them that the Ioannides Family had owned the winery that was operated here since the early 1500s. Their wines were quite famous in both the Wizarding and Muggle worlds.

The seven wizards (witch included) stared at the villa in awe; they had taken a car from Ioannina. It was quite common for Greek Wizards and Witches to drive cars and as such the Estate allowed for muggle technology to work, Cassander looked at his team, who were still awestruck.

"The Estate isn't all that magnificent" Cassander said, embarressed. He was looking at them, eyebrow raised. Alexei placed his hands on Cassander's shoulders.

"Sandy... I happen to be raised in a palace, quite the norm amongst Russian and other Slavic Purebloods" Alexei said, seriously. He pointed a finger at the villa; "it has _nothing_ on _that_!"

Cassander sighed but nodded. He shrugged Alexei's hands from his shoulders; he got up from leaning against the car to lead them up to the main house. He stopped, causing the others to stop.

"Something wrong, Ioannides-_sensei_?" Kaoru inquired, looking at the blonde. Cassander faced them, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"I should warn you" Cassander said, "my grandfather is a bit mad?"

"Mad? As in mad-angry?" Harry inquired, "or mad is in mad-eccentric?" Cassander made to speak but was halted by the form of a man that came streaking out of the villa and scooped Cassander into his arms. Now, while that may not seem odd in it of itself; the fact that the man was five foot even was.

"Grandfather!" Cassander shouted.

Lucian Ioannides smiled up at his grandson; white hair tied back into a ponytail and azure blue eyes sparkling. "_Mikr__ή posόt__ēta __ήr__ōa__ς, έcheis έla spίti! έla__, a__ς __Pappo__ύs strέph__ō to bl__έmma moy se dikός toy eggonόs_" the elder wizard said, joyfully.

"You daft old man! Put me down!" Cassander yelled, bopping his grandfather on the head. Lucian merely held tighter. Meanwhile, the six remaining members watched awestruck.

"Okay, I'm firmly in the opinion that all Ioannides are off the rockers" Alexei said. The scene was interrupted by a man with greying black hair and electric violet eyes; the newcomer gently separated grandfather and grandson.

"Luc, you've had your fun... stop tormenting Cassander" the man said.

"_Abuelo_! What are you -- omph!" Cassander was knocked inot the dirt by two very familiar boys. Harry rubbed a temple.

"Who are they?" Leifr inquired, pointing to the boys.

"The brunette is Fernando De la Cruz and the blonde is Christos Pavlopoulos" Harry explained, "they're Cassander's cousins". The five nodded.

"Get the _hell_ off!" Cassander shouted, attempting to get the pair off him. Fernando and Christos clung harder and tighter; Cassander growled. "_Harry_".

Harry gave a flick of his wand and both were being levitated upwards. Xiao Xing and Kaoru helped Cassander up while the two men watched. Fernando and Christos were set back down; Cassander's eyes had darkened to a deep purple. Leifr and Alexei caught the irate blonde as he lunged for the apir.

"Let _go_! I'm _going _to wring their scrawny little _necks_!" Cassander roared, causing the pair to eep and duck between Lucian and the other man.

"Don't hide behind us, lads, you're on your own with Cassander" Lucian spoke with a definite British accent.

"Yes, boys, we did give you ample warning" the other spoke. Cassander had managed to worm free and made a grab for the pair, but they dodged and began running. Cassander took after then, walking sedately.

"You _can _run but you _can't_ hide!"

Lucian faced the group; "right then, Lucian Ioannides... none of that Lord stuff, just Lucian or Luc" Lucian said, "this ol'bean is Reyes De la Vega, Cassander's maternal grandfather".

The forementioned Reyes smiled. The pair were ignoring the shouts that were rising.

"Nice to meet you" Harry said, "Harry Potter".

"Ooh, Harry Potter" Lucian said, happily. "My, you are quite the looker, aren't you". Harry blushed a bright red; was Lucian, his soulmate's _grandfather_, hitting on him. Reyes cuffed Lucian upside the head.

"Luc, he's twenty... as in _sixty years_ younger _than_ you?" Reyes said, "not to mention, Cassander will castrate you". Lucian shrugged.

"I'm just looking".

"You _want _to loose those eyes of yours, _Pappo__ύs_?" came a low menacing growl. Lucian blinked at the sudden appearance of Cassander. The man fled from his grandson; leaving the group dumbfounded. Reyes rubbed his temples.

"Well, come along... just ignore the screams".

Alexei looked at the others. "The whole family's mad".

* * *

Harry and the other were ensounced in the library when Cassander entered. The blonde looked angry but was keeping a lid on it.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked.

"Peachy... why did we come here again?" Cassander said, sitting down. Pheonix, who appeared from thin air, curled around Cassander's shoulders; Bolt was in front of the fire place.

"The library" the other replied.

Cassander grumbled and rested his head on the table and covered it, causing Pheonix to shift from Cassander's shoulders to the table as he nudged at Cassander's head and chirped. Cassander had forgotten that he had informed them of the library which was one of the largest private collection in the Wizarding World. Harry looked at his soulmate.

"You okay?" he inquired.

"_No_" Cassander growled, giving Harry a half-hearted glare. "My _parents_ and _siblings_ are coming". Cassander spat the words like they were venom. Harry winced; he knew that Cassander didn't get along with his parents or siblings but never understood why.

"Can't be all that bad" Alexei said.

Cassander looked at the team and sighed. None of them could possibly understand why there was such animosity between him and the rest of his immediate family.

"Cassander?" Xiao Xing inquired.

"L-let's leave him be" Daniel said, his stuttering faading. "Old World Pureblood Families a-are very diff-diff-dissimilar than European, Asian and New World Families". The group looked doubtful but let the matter drop. A small smile from Cassander had Daniel faintly blushing.

The sound of the doors to the library opening caused the group to look up. Two men stood with a woman; all three bearing the same inky black hair and ice blue eyes. Cassander's face became void of any emotion.

"Well, well... what do we have here" sneered the older of the two men. "Our _baby_ brother and who are these people, Cassander? Intermingling under your station?"

"Evander, so pleasant to see you" Cassander said, in mock cheerfulness. "Crawled out from under your rock and away from your little _harem_?" Cassander gave his eldest sibling a superior look. "Far as I'm concern, the only ones below me are _you_ three".

"Filthy Blood traitor" spat the woman.

"Funny, Grandfather hasn't declared me as such" Cassander said, tapping his chin. "Can't say the same for, Demetria... how's work? Oh _wait_, that's right, you were _fired_. Hexed a Muggleborn, didn't you?"

Cassander noted Leander's lustful stare at Daniel and Harry. He felt himself scowl.

"Mind where you _look_, Leader" Cassander said, "I hate to explain to Grandfather why there's blood on the carpet". Everyone could hear the threat.

"As if you could" Leander sneered.

"Pheonix" Cassander said. The tiny Dragon appeared and puffed smoke into Leander's face; Bolt curled around Harry's, growling.

"Have _some_ manners, Cassander" Demetria sneered. "Mother went wrong with you therre". Alexei and Leifr looked at each other while Xiao Xing snorted.

"If he lacks what _you_ call _manners_" Xiao Xing said, "then I'm quite glad he doesn't have them". Demetria glared at the Chinese Witch.

"Introduce us, Cassander" Evander ordered, imperivously.

"Why do you not introduce yourselves?" Kaoru replied, "it is only polite as you are addressing _us_, not the other way around". Cassander muffled his laughter as his siblings colored. Side doors opened as Fernand and Christos barrelled in.

"Cassander, you're -- urk!" Fernando started, skidding to a halt. The young Spaniard ducked behind his older cousin, peeking out at the older siblings of Cassander. "Never mind, you already know".

"Fernando, how... _pleasant_... to see you" Leander said, forcefully.

"Have you no manners, boy, or did your mudblood of a mother not teach you any" Demetria sneered.

"Careful, Demetria, wouldn't want you get wrinkles, would you?" Christos spat, "not that it woudl matter, you _hag_". Harry looked quite surprised that the collected and polite Christos could be so scathing.

"It is quite obvious that you three are not welcome" Leifr said, "prehaps you should leave". Leander opened his mouth to mouth-off.

"I that that is a good idea" came Reyes' voice. The room turned to see Reyes standing there, looking quite displeased.

"_A-Abuelo_" Evander said, stepping back. The icy glare was fixed upon the three siblings; Cassander smirked.

"Was there something you needed, _Abuelo_?" Cassander asked. He looked at his maternal grandfather; the Spanish Don looked at the blonde.

"Lucian requests your presence, _all_ your presences" Reyes said. "He is in his study..." The four siblings nodded; they headed off before Reyes spoke again. "And Demetria, what have I told you about using the 'mudblood'?"

Cassander smirked as soap bubbles emerged from his sister's mouth. He looked at her with narrowed violet eyes. "Be happy, _Abuelo_ got to you first, Demetria" Cassander said.

___________________

Lucian was sitting behind his large oak desk when the quartet arrived; Evander was sporting a rapidly bruising right eye, Leander was wheezing and Demetria's hair looked signed. Cassander was glaring at the trio, maleovantly. Lucian could feel a headache coming on.

"You wished to see us, _Pappo__ύs_?" Casasnder inquired.

Lucian nodded, gesturing for the four to sit. The eldest moved to sit with their mother and father while Cassander took the seat farthest from his parents and siblings. Lucian noted that Dhimitrios looked a little pain by his son's behavior; but Lucian knew that Dhimitrios only had himself to blame. Hortencia was sneering at Cassander.

"It has come to my attention that I may be in need of changing the Heir of the Ancient and Tolerant House of Ioannides" Lucian said, sternly. "Leda is excused from this as a daughter and already married into another Ancient House; Leandros has already expressed no desire and interest in being named Lord of the House".

"Not that he could" Hortencia muttered. Lucian gave his daughter-in-law an icy glare.

"Leandros' lack of children has no hold on this matter" Lucian said, "so, hold your tongue, Hortencia, or I will hold it for you". The Spanish witch glared but held her tongue; Lucian was not a Wizard to cross. Lucian fixed his eyes on his eldest son. "I truly do not know where I went wrong in raising you, Dhimitrios, truly I don't. The Ioannides Family has always preached about tolerance, always! Since ancient times!"

"Papa" Dhimitrios started.

"I am not _finished_, Dhimitrios!" Lucian roared. Cassander watched the scene, boredly; his grandfather was a usually placid man and never really lost his temper. Cassander knew of only two occassion that Lucian ever lost his temper. "Your bigotry and prejudiceness nature has effectively stripped you of heirship".

"You can't!" Hortencia shrieked.

"He can" Cassander drawled, "as Lord of the Ancient House, _Pappoύs_ has the right to dismiss or name an Heir; its written within our Familial Laws".

"And he is hardly the first to be removed from the line of succession" Lucian said, waving his hand. He effectively silenced Hortenica. "And I warned you".

"Then who, Papa?" Dhimitrios inquired. He looked at his children; first his eldest then his youngest.

"Evander, Leander and Demetria have also been removed". He fixed the trio with a stern glare; "their attitudes and behaviors would have disgraced this House!"

"And Cassander doesn't?" Evander spat.

"Tolerant of all Magical Beings regardless of blood or species" Lucian said, "the magical world's foremost archaeologist and currently linked to some of the famous names within that field". Lucian smiled; "did I mention the fact that he is _tolerant_?"

"You would favor my youngest---?' Dhimitrios started.

"Don't call me _your_ anything" Cassander snapped out. He noted that his father looked pained but refused to feel guilty.

"Familial Laws state that I can pass on Heirship to the one that possesses our Familial Gift" Lucian said, "Cassander is Heir, deal with it".

Cassander ignored his siblings and mother as they passed; Dhimitrios strayed a moment. He looked at his father; Dhimitrios strayed a moment. He looked at his father; Dhimitrios pulled something from around his neck. He picked up Cassander's hand and rested it in there. He bent and pressed a kiss to Cassander's curls before leaving. Cassander looked bewildered.

"Young fool is finally getting his head out of his arse" Lucian said. He snapped his fingers.

"Yes, Lord Ioannides?" squeaked a House-Elf.

"Fetch Don Reyes and Lord Potter" Lucian spoke. The House-Elf bobbed and disappeared; Cassander pulled up the locket his father had given him. It wasn't extravagant; plain gold with the crest of the Ioannides Family on it. With Lucian watching, Cassander opened it to reveal an image of a beautiful young blonde with a baby. A baby that Cassander knew to be himself.

* * *

Harry and Reyes entered the study to see Cassander staring at an open locket in his hand. Harry moved over to Cassander, sinking beside the blonde.

"Cassander?" Harry asked.

"I'm now the Heir of the Ioannides Family" Cassander said, blankly. His eyes fixed upon the locket. Harry looked at the photo; a young man and infant. "Dhimitrios gave it to me... though I don't

know why".

"Who is the young man?" Harry asked. Attention shifted to Lucian and Reyes.

"He was Gabriele De la Vega, my only son" Reyes explained. Cassander had remembered hearing that his _Abuelo_ had had a son but nothing was ever really said about him. Harry knew more; Sirius had told him that Voldemort had made the Heir of the De la Vega Familia disappear as a warning to Spain, only it back-fired. It invoked such an ire amongst the leading Familias in Spain. "Before you, Gabriele was my Heir... he disappeared shortly after your birth, only nineteen".

Cassander looked at the photography; Gabriele was so young.

"Cassander, have you ever wondered why there is such an age gap between you and Leadner?" Lucian inquired. Harry looked between the two Heads and Cassander; he had a feeling that whatever the pair were about to divule, it wasn's going to be pleasant.

"At times" Cassander replied, "but Uncle Leandros told me not to worry about it... said it happened at

times". Lucian pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That boy, honestly".\ Reyes moved from Lucian's side to Cassander's; he knelt down to look at Cassander. "Hortencia and Dhimitrios had separated four years prior to your birth... during that time, Dhimitrios and Gabriele had become close".

Cassander stared at his grandfather; "wait... you're saying that I'm _not_ the child of Dhimitrios and Hortencia but a the child of Dhimitrios and a man that I long thought of as my uncle?"

The pair nodded; Cassander clutched the locket close. "I-I need to lie down" Cassander said. Harry helped him up and escorted him from Lucian's study.

* * *

Harry entered the library to see the team spread out over a table. Fernando and Christos were seated at a different table; staring at them.

"I take we're run into a snag?" Harry inquired.

"Snag?" Leifr said, lifting his head to glare at Harry. "_No_where and in _this_ accursed library is the answer!" He pulled at his curls before planting his head against the table.

"So, a snag" Harry said.

Leifr growled but didn't lift his head. "Where's Sandy?" Xiao Xing inquired.

"Bed... he recieved a bit of a shock" Harry answered, sitting. He took a book from Daniel, whose eyes were glazed over. "Apparently, his parents weren't exactly who he thought they were".

"Ouch..." Alexei said, "he's still an Ioannides, right?"

"Yeah, Heir now" Harry said, looking at the page of the book and raised an eyebrow. He frowned at the page he was seeing.

"_Senpai_?" Kaoru asked.

Harry looked at the Japanese Healer, who was looking at him, concerned. "Sorry, I think Dan was reading this book on Norse Wolves" Harry replied, "this photo caught my attention". Harry held up the book to show the photo; it was just a brown-colored wolf.

"You see those all the Scandinavia countries" Leifr said, shrugging.

Harry handed the book to Daniel. "Leifr's r-right" Daniel said. "I-I was looking u-up some a-animals so I could set up p-precautions". Daniel jerked forward as Leifr slapped him on his back.

"Good thinking" Leifr said, "wolves can be dangerous when hungry enough".

"That isn't what I meant... I've been seeing a wolf, larger then that though of similiar color, covered in armor in my dreams" Harry explained, sitting.

"You don't have the Gift of Clairvoyance, do you?" Alexei inquired.

"Dream-seeing" Harry clarified, "its my spontaenous Gift... Cassander tested me".

"Is there a difference?" Xiao Xing inquired

"Uh-huh!" came the cheerful voice of Fernando causing the group to look at the pair. "Dream-seeing is far more rarer than Clairvoyants. They don't see the actual future but images and feelings that when interpreted correctly form a possible future".

"And how did you know that?" Alexei asked.

"My uncle, Leandros, is a Dreamseer" came Cassander's tired voice. Harry stood, allowing Cassander

to slump into his seat; Harry rubbed the back of Cassander's neck.

"You okay?"

"Just tired" Cassander said, "my shields are being tested... I'll be fine, Harry". He gave his soulmate a tired smile; "what do we have?"

"Nothing" Xiao Xing answered, "this library doesn't have what we need". Leifr rested his head on the table, groaning. Christos raised an eyebrow.

"What about the Ioannides personal Library?" Christos ventured, attracting attention.

"Personal library... isn't this---?" Kaoru started.

"This library is for the rest of the Ioannides Family and the public" Cassander explained, "the personal library is only for the Head and Heir... but the answer's not there".

"How'd you know?" Fernando said, "it might".

"Hello... I was homeschooled same as you for a while and during the summers" Cassander retorted, "_Pappoύs_ let me read the library". Fernando and Christos looked aghasted.

"He never let _us_ read the the library!" Fernando said.

"As if... _Pappoύs_ is _mad_, not _insane_".

Harry tapped his chin. "Maybe I can owl my adoptive father, Remus" Harr said, "he has a lot of muggle books... answer could be there". Cassander nodded.

Harry broke away from the group, heading to the falconry where the Ioannides kept thier Owls and Falcons. Hedwig would be there.

* * *

Harry smoothed Hedwig's feathers as she nibbled on his hair; he had gotten a huge fright during the flight from Privet Drive. Harry had though his beloved Owl had been killed but she had only been injured; badly but injured. She spent two months recuperating in the tender care of Rubeus Hagrid. Harry was ever so relieved; he hadn't had that bad a fright since Fifth Year when his other adoptive father, Sirius Black, had been hit with a stuner. If Harry hadn't been quick on his toes and summoned the escaped convict, Sirius would have fallen through the Veil.

But Sirius was alright and happily living in France, in one of the many Estates of the Black Family. When Harry had left England, chosing Banishment; Sirius and Remus (now married) had packed up everything, and Harry meant everything _everything_. Gringotts had transferred both the potter and Black fortunes to the French Branch of the Bank. He recieved a letter a day after the relevation that his maternal family were Pureblood squibs; it stated that as the only male child of the Evans line (that line being strictly male primogeniture) that had been instated as the newest Lord of the Ancient and Benevolent House of Evans. The fortune that had been residing within the Welsh Branch of Gringotts in _Myrddin's Lane_, Cardiff had been also transferred to France's _Ruelle de Charlemagne_ (where Gringotts was located).

"Hey, girl" harry said, "you have a safe flight to Sirius and Remus, okay?"

Hedwig hotted, nipped Harry's fingers affectionately and lifted off Harry's shoulder and out inot the Greek skies. Harry leaned against the Falconry wall, staring as Hedwig disappeared from sight.

TBC

* * *

Translations

_Mikr__ή posόt__ēta __ήr__ōa__ς, έcheis έla spίti! έla__, a__ς __Pappo__ύs strέph__ō to bl__έmma moy se dikός toy eggonόs_ (Greek): Little Hero, you have come home! Come, let Grandfather look at his grandson.

_Senpai_ (Japanese): Honorific; refers to someone above (not your _boss_!)


	6. Chapter Six

SiDisclaimer: See Chapter One

* * *

Chapter Six:

Black Estates...

Cannes, France...

September, 2000...

Hedwig entered through an open window of the majestic French Villa that was the main house of the Black Estates in Cannes. She settled onto a chair, looking around; her large amber eyes searched for the two she was sent find. Hedwig's head turned to the opening door as it swing in.

Sirius Black had changed since his days as an convict on the run; having been cleared days after Voldemort's defeat, Sirius have a much more youthful and clean-shaven apeparance. His long silky black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with rogue strands falling into ice-blue eyes. He looked to be younger then his forty years (acted less then his age as well). He was the first to notice Hedwig.

"Hedwig" Sirius said, holding out his arm for the snowy owl. Hedwig settled comfortably, sticking out her leg with the letter.

Remus Lupin-Black accepted the letter; he too had changed. No longer worn and tired, Remus had gained back much of his lost youth. Tawny blonde hair was no longer grey and amber eyes sparkled. Having his mate back had done wonders for the prematurely age Werewolf.

"Letter from Harry" Remus said, looking up at his mate. He broke the seal on the envelope; "he's in Greece, at the Ioannides Ancestral Estates".

"No doubt due to that dashing young man, Cassander Ioannides" Sirius teased. He suddenly looked, thoughtful; "should we worry about Harry's virtue?"

Remus gave his mate an exasperated look; due to his Fae heritage (and the _only_ Black to be one... thant really burned a lot of Blacks), Sirius was mischevious and playful. To that nature, Sirius was a born prankster, though not many understood that. Like all Fae, Sirius could be equally benevolent and malevolent; though Sirius' malevolent tendencies were drawn out if someone did something to either Remus or Harry (Lily and James had once been counted when they were still alive). The prank in their Fifth Year had been the result of Severus Snape being unjustifiably cruel (he had switched Remus' specially made platinum knife with a silver one; Remus had suffered mild silver poisoning). Despite the fact that the Head of Slytherin was calling for Sirius' expulsion; Dumbledore could nothing. If he tried, Snape would have been the one expelled. Silver poisoning of Werewolves had been outlawed as inhumane and was considered a form of murder; that and the fact that Sirius was one of the the more favored Magickal creatures. Laws regarding the defence of mates or children allowed for Fae (along with a host of others) could get away with murder if the situation justified it.

"Sirius, _behave_" Remus scolded, "Harry and his team need some help with the Elder Futhark Runes... where on earth did he learn _those_?"

"I'm telling you, that Cassander Ioannides will turn our boy into a bookworm" Sirius said. Remus rolled his eyes; the he could do when Sirius was being dramatic was ignore him. Remus turned his attention back to the letter; Harry wrote that they needed help with the alphabet form the letter. Luckily for Harry, Remus knew just the book; searching quickly, Remus found the book.

"So, why does Harry want to know about Elder Futhark Runes?" Sirius inquired, shifting Hedwig to his shoulder where she immediately began preening his hair.

"Apparently, they found some that are spelling a word" Remus replied, packaging the book. "They need the alphabet and since Wizards are only interested in the meanings..."

"Ah, I get it" Sirius said. Remus finished tying up the package and penned a sort reply; Hedwig hoisted off Sirius' shoulder and glided to the table where Remus tied the package to Hedwig's leg.

"This is heavy for you, Hedwig, is it?" Remus asked. Hedwig allowed herself to be picked up, giving Remus a stern glare. "My apologies, Hedwig... I just don't want you to hurt yourself". Remus carried her over to a window. "Alright, girl, have a safe return flight... be sure to tell Harry to come visit us and to bring Cassander Ioannides for a visit". Hedwig hooted and took off; Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus, pressing a kiss to the smaller Wizard's neck.

"Let's go have some fun" Sirirus said, huskily.

Remus shivered but allowed Sirius to pull him from the study.

* * *

Ioannides Ancestral Estates...

Ioannina, Eprius, Greece...

September 2000...

The team had gathered in the library once more, urgency within. Argent had contacted them two days ago and informed them that Hunters had gotten wind of the expedition; the Egyptian tomb had been hit but thankfully the Hunters had gotten away with nothing. Argent had sealed the tomb with Goblin magick (which was impossible for a Wizard to break) and the artifacts were being held at the Egypt's branch of Gringotts. Argent revealed that there were two hunters on their heels, identities currently unknown.

Leifr was going crazy, he was cursing hismelf blue with Alexei egging him on. "Enough!" Kaoru said, "Leifr-_senpai_, if you do _not_ calm down, I _will_ sedate you!"

Cassander smirked, looking up from maps that he had been studying with Xiao Xing and Harry . It was always the quiet ones.

"And _you_, Alexei-_senpai_, I will do _worse_ to _you_ if you do _not_ stop!" Kaoru threatened. It was rather amusing watching two men of six feet in height obeying someone who was only five foot five.

"You know, Kaoru, you can drop the whole _senpai_ thing" Harry said, looking at the Japanese Healer. "As the Healer of the team, you're technically third in the chain of command". Kaoru chewed on his lip.

"And if you yreally want to get technically" Cassander said, "Harry is your _kohai_... he's only been an Archaeologist since June of this year". Attention turned to Harry, who blushed; "payback".

"That isn't payback, Cassander" Harry snorted.

"Do _we_ even want to know?" Xiao Xing inquired.

"He abandoned me to the degradation and humiliation that is my cousins" Cassander replied. At that moment, Phoenix decided to make his presence known by entering the library shrieking; the Dwarf Dragon latched onto Cassander and crawled down his shirt. The group stared at the Dragon.

"He went in here!"

Cassander turned, cupping the mound in his shirt as Christos and Fernando entered. "I told you to keep-- uh-oh" Fernando said, halting at the sight of his cousin.

"_What_ were _you two_ doing to Phoenix?" Cassander hissed, eyes narrowing. Phoenix poked his out, chirping. The turned a smoldering purple glare at the pair.

"Bye!"

The pair took off, Cassander made to go after them but stopped when Hedwig flew through the window, dropping the package and letter in front of Harry and came to rest on Cassander's shoulder. Phoenix looked up at the owl and chirped a question in which Hedwig answered with a hoot.

Everyone was startled by Harry's head thunking against the table. Cassander walked over to his soulmate and looked and the package before laughing; he lifted it up and showed Leifr, who joined Harry by thunking his head to the table.

"This is why I liked Muggles" Cassander said, "its a book on Elder Futhark runes, on its alphabet". The others groaned.

"Why didn't _we_ think of muggles?" Alexei said.

"Hey, exclude Sandy, Kaoru and myself, thanks" Xiao Xing said, "Kaoru and I are Asians, how the hell were supposed to know?"

"And Sandy?" Alexei said, "why should we exclude him?"

"One, I'm the boss... and two, I never worked a site where I had to deal with Elder Futhark Runes" Cassander said, setting. Hedwig flew to an empty chair and punched. Phoenix climbed out and wrapped hismelf around Cassander's shoulders.

"Good point".

Leifr took the book and opened it to a listing of the alphabet. He pulled out the transcribed Runes; slowly he translated the Runes. "Haϸuwulafr? Oh!"

"A eureka moment" Alexei said, earning a smack from Xiao Xing to the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Who is this Ha-what?" Kaoru inquired.

"Haϸuwulafr the Battle-Wulf, one of Norway's legendary sea-kings" Leifr explained, "your dream, Harry!"

"The wolf in the armour" Harry said, nodding.

"This still doesn't explain who this guy is" Xiao Xing interrupted.

"Haϸuwulafr was the _forerunner_ of viking explorers" Alexei replied, "Leifr, doesn't Norway have documented history that Haϸuwulafr travelled to Egypt..."

"He took the diamonds!" the group chorused.

They laughed and hugged; Cassander hurried to the fireplace to place a secure floo call to Argent. None of them wanted the Hunters gaining any information.

"So, we're off to Norway" Alexei said, grinning. "Lilija's here we come!"

* * *

Paris, France...

September, 2000...

Eyes opened as a young man looked across the café table to the woman opposite him. "Well?" the wash-out blonde inquired.

"Norway, they're headed to Norway" the young man answered, a smile across his face. "How do you feel about Vikings?"

Laughter filled the air.

* * *

_Sortfarget-Ulv_ Manor...

Olso, Norway...

October, 2000...

Two people were waiting for them when the arrived; a tall bearded redhead and a petite blonde. The redhead was tall, closing in on six foot four; he was the tallest, with Leifr and Alexei a close second. His blue eyes twinkled merrily (it reminded Harry of Dumbledore's eyes) but there was shadow that lurked behind the merriment. The redhead was broad-chested with thick arms; this had to be Eiríkr Thorvaldsson, Leifr's father. The blonde was a tiny thing; around fivee foot even. Golden blonde hair was pulled back into a braid while grey eyes smiled at them serenely. She was delicate but anyone could see the strength in her; she had to be Leifr's mother, Lilija Tolsdóttir.

Leifr's face lit up at the sight of his parents; his mother laughed, picked up her skirts and ran to him. Mother and son reunited with a big bear hug.

"Leifr!_Du har komme hjem_!" she said, pulling her tall down down to her leave so she could kiss his reddening cheeks.

"_Ja, Mor_" Leifr said. Lilija moved t the side as her husband came up; Eiríkr pulled his youngest boy into a hug. He rubbed the back of Leifr's neck.

"_Hvordan har de det, gutt_?" Eiríkr inquired, an eye searching over his son. Leifr squirmed but let his father look him over; he was the apple of his parents eye. Their youngest.

"_Det er bra, Faren_" Leifr replied.

Alexei grinned; he loved watching the dynamics of Leifr's family. And speaking of dynamics, Alexei saw the pair running toward Leifr and quickly pulled everyone to the side.

"_Liten Bror_!" came twin shouts. Eiríkr wisel stepped out of the way as his eldest sons, twins Thorvald and Thorstein, slammed into the younger brother. The trio fell to ground; Alexei burst out into laughter, ignoring Leifr's dirty looks as he tried getting away from his brothers. Alexei attracted attention to the team.

"Leifr?" Lilija inquired, giving her eldest sons a disapproving look. Thorvald and Thorstein quickly released their brother and hoisted him up off the ground.

"_Mor_, this is my archaeological team" Leifr replied, in English. "You already know Alexei".

"Of course, Alyosha, how are you?" Lilija inquired, as the two traded kisses on the cheek.

"Good, good... how are you and Eiríkr?" Alexei inquired.

"The same" Lilija said.

Leifr gestured to Harry and the shivering Cassander, who was huddled against Harry; "This is Dr. Cassander Ioannides, the head of the team... Dr. Harry Potter, the Second".

The two nodded their heads; though Cassander's was sort of jerky, he was shivering so hard. He was drawing concerned looks from everyone.

"This is Dr. Kobayashi Kaoru, our Healer" Leifr said.

"_Konnichi wa_!" Kaoru said, bowing. He kept one eye on Cassander, who burrowed closer to Harry.

"Dr. Daniel Hughes, our Defense Master and Magizoologist" Leifr continued. Daniel gave a shy wave, shuffling slightly so that he was partially hidden behind Alexei. Whiel Daniel was becoming comfortable around the team, he was still painfully shy. "And this is Dr. Huang Xiao Xing, our Transfigurist". Xiao Xing also bowed.

"Welcome to _Sortfarget-Ulv_ Manor" Eiríkr said, his voice deep and comforting. "I am Eiríkr Thorvaldsson... my wife Lilija Tolsdóttir". Lilija gave everone a beaming smile. "And these are my eldest , Thorvald and Thorstein". The twins waved, grinning. Leifr looked around.

"Where is Freydís, _Faren_?" Leifr asked, "_Mor_?"

"Freydís is completing a very important experiment" Lilija said, ushering everyone into the Manor. Cassander was thankful for the warmth but he was still shivering, violently. "Are you alright, Dr. Ioannides?"

"C-cold" Cassander said, his features pale with a slight red tint. His lips had a slight blue coloration; his teeth chattering. Lilija frowned, noticing that everyone else was fine. Kaoru pulled off his glove and touched his fingers against Cassander's pale cheek.

"Stage One Hypothermia" Kaoru said, removing his hand. "Honestly, Cassander, you have to tell me if you are sensitive to the cold". Lilija moved over to Cassander's side.

"D-d-d-didn't k-know" Cassander stuttered, "t-this n-n-never h-happened b-b-before". Kaoru and Lilija whisked Cassander away.

"Where's young Cassander from?" Eiríkr asked.

"Greece... Eprius to be exact" Harry replied.

"Don't you living in China, Xiao Xing?" Alexei inquired, looking at the sole female.

"Yeah, from Daxing'anling Prefecture in Heilongjiang Province" Xiao Xing answered, "near the Russian border".

"Cassander's never gone this far North and never so close to winter" Harry said.

"Then I shall inform the House Elves to keep the fire in his chambers going" Eiríkr said, smiling at the group. "You all must be hungry... come, supper has been prepared".

* * *

Olso, Norway was quite beautiful in the fall; Ellery Jones leaned against the railings of the Hotel that he and his partner, Ninette Benoit, were staying at. Ellery had once been an Archaeologist but switched to being a Hunter because of the profit. Ellery had Seen Cassander and his team; while possessing clairvoyance as a Gift, Ellery was far from the power house that Cassander was. Ellery was just a Seer.

The American smirked at the thought of Cassander, his fiery ex-lover. And soon, they be together again; regardless of what Cassander thought.

* * *

Cassander was wrapped up in a thick quilt laced with several heating charms on him. He was seated in front of a fire with his team gathered round. Leifr and Alexei had just returned from the Royal Library and Archives; they gone to obtain copies of Haþuwulafr's logs of journey to Egypt.

The team had gathered in the library of the Manor; they were discussing the findings. Kaoru, as Healer, had ordered the Grecian-Spaniard not to leave the manor until he had acclimatized.

"Anything in particular that you uncovered?" Cassander asked, his voice no longer stuttering; his hand climatized that much to the odd.

"No" Xiao Xing said, viewing her copies of the logs. "At least, none that I find... something tells me this will be a little more tricky. Haþuwulafr seems very cunning, much like your Salazar Slytherin, Harry".

"Yeah, I got that opinion too" Harry said, reviewing his own copies.

"I think, he would have mentioned it as a sort of out of the way thing" Alexei said. Cassander noticed the nods; he reached out a hand to take a few sheets concerning Haþuwulafr's family life. He had married, beget five children (one being a son); Cassander's eyes narrowed at the mention of a son, Hjor.

"Leifr? Who would be in charge of a King's burial?" Cassander inquired.

"The sons... same as with Pureblood traditions" Leifr replied, "why?"

"Does the Royal Library andd Archives have any documents concerning Hjor, the only son of Haþuwulafr?" Cassander asked.

" Sure, we have a copy of his... Cassander, I could kiss _you_!" Leifr said, "though I'm sure that Harry would probably curse me if I tried. I'll be back in an hour". Leifr was up and out of the library before anyone could do anything. Attention turned to Cassander.

"What was that about?" Kaoru asked.

"If Haþuwulafr died before he could hide the Diamonds, his firstborn son would take up the task" Cassander said, "its possible that Hjor may have hid one of the Diamonds within his father's Burial Mound".

"But where Haþuwulafr be buried?" Kaoru inquired.

"That, Kaoru, we will have to find out".

* * *

Ellery stood outside the _Sorfarget-Ulv_ Manor; a cigarette dangling from his lips. He watched as a car drove out past the gates; the American slipped in past the gate. He pulled out his wand from its shoulder holster and resting it on the palm of his hand. "Point me, Cassander Ioannides" Ellery said.

The wand spun before coming to stop in a direction; Ellery smirked and headed off in that direction.

* * *

Cassander had taken leave to his rooms and for a warm bath. Kaoru recommended plenty of warm baths as they would help boosted his internal temperature.

His chambers had its room temperature set to a more warmer temperature. Cassander had just gotten out of the bath and changing into thick jeans, a long sleeve thermal shirt, knitted cable sweat (Lilija had made it for him) and

thick socks. He had just pulled on his sweater when he heard the window open. Cassander turned around; his violet eyes widening at the sight of Ellery.

"_You_!" He said.

"Hello, Cass, did you miss me?" Ellery asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, like athletic's foot" Cassander hissed. His hand itching to release his wand from his arm holster. But Ellery knew about that wand; thankfully, Cassander never saw fit to inform Ellery of its twin hidden in a holster at his back. Cassander never stopped thanking the paranoia of his great-grandfather, Agammenon Ioannides, for insisting that all Ioannides carry two wands.

"I'm hurt, Cass" Ellery said.

"Not yet ou aren't"Cassander replied, watching his ex-lover carefully. He didn't trust Ellery.

The American entered the room, closing the window behind him. "You act as if you don't trust me" Ellery said.

"Gee, you _think_?" Cassander said, sarcastically. "I wonder what gave me away?" Ellery pouted but Cassander ignored him. Ellery took a set forward and Cassander took a step to the side, making sure to put things between them.

"Cass---" Ellery started.

There was a knock on the door.

"Sandy, everything o--- _You_!" Xiao Xing said.

"Hello, Xiao Xing" Ellery said. Cassander watched as Ellery was distracted by Xiao Xing; he strucked. He gave Ellery a vicious side kick to his stomach knocking him into a wall. His wand were freed and pointed at Ellery. Xaio Xing's wand was also pointed at him.

Alexei, Daniel, Kaoru and Harry came running at the thunk. Their wands drawn; Ellery looked at the group. "Oh, you've got yourself a little team" Ellery said.

"Who's the weirdo?" Alexei said, "and how'd he get in?"

"Ellery Jones" Ellery said, "and that would be the gate".

"He's a Hunter" Cassander snarled, "one I should have know would be following us". Ellery stood, dusting himself off.

"But now, I must say goodbye". Before anyone could react, Ellery pulled Cassander into a full mouth kiss. Cassander's eyes widened in shock. "Nice seeing ya, Cass". Eller gave him a peck before disappearing out the window. Cassander touched his lips; his other hand forming a fist.

"Sandy?" Alexei asked.

"Damn _PERVERT_!" Cassander roared, "he copped a _feel_!"

* * *

Freydís Eiríksdóttir didn't know what to expect when she was introduced to her baby brother's team but the chaos that they excluded certainly wasn't it. She had plans on introducing the young man at her side to her parents; but she was a little hestinant with her brothers around. Gods only know how protective they were of her.

"Are you sure that your parents are coing to like me?" the young man asked. Freydís looked up at him; his brown hair hung shaggily around his youthful face.

"Of course they will" she assured him, "why wouldn't they? You treat me as if I'm a Queen".

"Frey, I'm thirteen years your junior" the man said, "and I've only just completed my Herbology mastery". Freydís took his arm and tugged him over to her parents.

"Please stop worrying" she said, "Mama and Pala will love you... though about my brothers, I'm not entirely sure". But little did she know what was going to happen.

* * *

Leifr looked up from where he was talking with Alexei and Kaoru; his parents had insisted on this gathering in Family Parlour. He saw his older blonde-haired sister approaching with an unfamiliar young man. Protective brotherly instincts arose but Leifr noticed Harry looking up from where he was having a debate. Green eyes widened at the sight of the young man but an overall happy look appeared on his face.

"Neville!"

Harry left Cassander, who had been curled into his side, and meet the other young man half-way; they laughed, clutching each other in a tight hug. Freydís looked surprised by pleased; the two pulled back.

"It's good to see you again, Mate" Harry said, "what have you been up to?"

"Herbology Mastery" Neville Longbottom replied, "I just graduated, top honors".

"Congratulations!" Harry said, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Freydís, who might this young man be?" Lilija inquired, giving her three sons glare. Harry moved back, to let Lilija and Eiríkr up; he tucked Cassander back under his arm. Neville raised an eyebrow at that. Harry gave a one-shoulder shrug.

"Mama... Papa, this is Neville Longbottom" Freydís said, "my fiancee".

That caused an explosion; Harry watched as Neville sized up Eiríkr, Thorvald, Thorstein and Leifr. Neville stuck out his hand for Eiríkr, introducing himself; Eiríkr shook Neville's hand, all the while keeping his sons back with a glare.

"Nice to meet you, young man" Eiríkr said. "I wasn't aware that you were seeing anyone, Freydís". His only daughter gave him a pointed look then looked at her brothers; Eiríkr laughed and nodded. "Though that is understandable...pray tell, Neville, how is that you know Harry?"

"We were in school together" Neville answered, "Harry and I were friends".

Eiríkr looked at Harry, who nodded.

"Longbottom... that name" Lilija said, tapping her chin. "Oh! I know now... Harfang Longbottom, he was married to my mother's cousin".

"Yes, my great-uncle" Neville said, allowing Freydís to take his arm. She smiled up at him and he smiled back; Eiríkr and Lilija could see that the two were smitten with each other despite the age gap between them. They settled down for talks that lasted half-way into the night.

"Alright, we know that Haþuwulafr was King of Hordaland and that Hjor was King after him" Alexei said, "so, Haþuwulafr's Burial Mound is in Hordaland, somewhere".

"Where is Hordaland?" Harry asked. Attention drifted to Leifr.

"Hordaland is the third largest county of Norway" Leifr explained, "its on the south-west coast of the country. Has a lot of islands... and since the Muggles believe that Haþuwulafr to be a mythological figure, the burial ma be on one of the Magickal islands". Leifr stood up, spreading out a map over the table; everyone crowded around the table. Leifr pointed to the islands that were colored differently then the rest of Hordaland. "I was thinking along the lines of the more obscure islands. Red designated Magickal islands but the purple designates the more obscure islands".

"Why those islands?" Xiao Xing asked, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"One of the passages in Hjor's diaries" Leifr answered, picking a sheet. It was a copy from one of Hjor's many diaries he rested it on the map. "This passage describes a treacherous passage from the mainland of Hordaland to the _Hellig Øy av Kingston_ or Sacred Island of Kings". Leifr pointed to a small island; "this is the island. No Magickal Archaeologists has ever done an extensive excavation on it; the government never allowed them but it has been well documented by Archaeologists and by the Kings of Hordaland".

"So, we set out for this place?" Kaoru asked, looking at Cassander.

"I guess we do" Cassander said, looking at the map. "Good job, Leifr... now all we need is permission". Cassander looked at Leifr, who rubbed the back of his neck.

"Specifically from His Majesty, King Harald V" Leifr said.

"He's blocking me" Ellery said, sipping on the coffee. Ninette looked at him; Ellery looked amused. She rolled her eyes; never pretended to understand what went on through the head of her partner.

"Then we do this the old fashion way" Ninette said.

TBC

* * *

Translations:

_Sortfarget-Ulv_ (Norwegian): Black Wolf

Leifr!_ Du har komme hjem_! (Norwegian): Leifr! You've come home!

_Ja, Mor_ (Norwegian): Yes, Mother

_Hvordan har de det, gutt_? (Norwegian): How are you, boy?

_Det er bra, Faren_ (Norwegian): Good, Father

_Liten Bror_! (Norwegian): Little Brother!

-_ Senpai_ (Japanese): Honorific; used to address those higher then (not your boss)

-_Kohai_ (Japanese): Honorific; used to address an inferior (someone in a lower position then yourself)

_Hellig Øy av Kingston_ (Norwegian): Sacred Island of Kings


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Note: Sorry about the latest of this chapter... the last of May was busy and I've been searching for a job. Well, anyway, enjoy this chapter

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Black Estates...

Cannes, France...

December, 2000...

Harry had decided to bring his team to France; to his adoptive parents' estates; Cassander and Leifr had spent all of November in a legal battle with the Norwegian government. Finally, they gotten permission but only because Harald V, King of Norway, intervened; the lenght that they had permission was for spring and summer. The waters around the Magickal isles was treacherous in the winter and as a result, the Magickal government decided to close down transport to the noninhabited isles.

The first reason for going to France was to get Cassander away from the cold and the second reason was to introduce the team to Harry's adoptive Fathers. Harry's only hpe was that Sirius would behave himself with Cassander. The Head of the team had the exact same temperment as Order Spy, Seerus Snape, and Harry did not want to cause any problems between his Soul Mate and his adoptive parents. Though, something told Harry that he need not worry.

The portkey deposited them in the main foyer of the Black Villa. Harry almost fell over if Cassander hadn't caught him. "I take it you're not a fan of portkeys" Leifr noted.

"It's bloody _impossible_ to keep your balance!" Harry said, straightening. "_Nothing _helps".

"That's because you don't bend your knees" Cassander answered.

"Snazzy place your parents got" Alexei said. The ceiling of the foyer was high-vaulted with a gold and crystal chandalier; the doors behind them were orante, cherry would with gold door handles. The floor was marble with an ornate design between two twin staircases with gold railings. It was very elegant; Harry had never really noticed before. Before he could say anything, a shout could be heard.

"Harry!"

And before Harry knew it; he was clasped into a tight embrace with his ever fun-loving adoptive Father, Sirius.

"Honestly, _Sirius_!" came Remus' voice. "Let the Cub breath... _What_ are _you_ trying to _do_? _Kill him_?" Sirius stuck out his tongue to his Mate but allowed the Werewolf to hug Harry. "Hello, Cub, did you have a pleasant trip?"

"Have I mentioned how much I _hate_ portkeys?" Harry said, kissing Remus' cheek. "Sirius, Remus, allow me to introduce my team".

"No, no... let me guess! _Please_?" Sirius said, bouncing. Alexei leaned over to Cassander as the others stared at Sirius' wide-eyed.

"And _I_ thought _your_ grandfather was mad" Alexei said, softly.

"He _did _survive Azkaban, you know" Leifr said, "that place _must_ have left its mark; no matter how mentally strong a person is". The group nodded; Sirius bounced up to Kaoru, literally.

"This must be Healer Kobayashi Kaoru" Sirius said, bowing to Kaoru.

"Nice to meet you" Kaoru said, returning the bow. Sirius moved down to Daniel, who shuffled shyly. It reminded Sirius of Remus when they had been younger.

"Magizoologist Daniel Hughes, right?" Sirius said, offering his

hand. Daniel shook it shyly. "Aw! He's just like you, Moony!" Sirius dragged the blushing Canadian into a hug. Daniel turned scarlet but was soon released and he hid behind Alexei, who patted his head. Sirius grinned but move to Xiao Xing.

"Huang Xiao Xing, Transfigurist, right?" Sirius said, kissing Xiao Xing's cheek. The Chinese woman laughed but nodded, smiling her gretting. Alexei and Sirius shook hands. "Arithmancer Alexei Ryazanov... any relations to Nikolas Ryazanov?"

"My father" Alexei said, "you know him?"

"Distant relative on both sides" Sirius replied. Before snapping his fingers; "Alyosha!" The group watched as Alexei turned a bright shade of red. "Nik is always on about you".

"_Otec, Â byt idu__ŝ__ij k ubivat ty_" Alexei muttered. Leifr grinned at his partner; there wasn't many people that who could ruffle Alexei. Sirius turned to Leifr, who shook hands.

"Linguist Leifr Eiriksson, right?" Sirius said.

"Yes sir, and thank you for having us" Leifr said.

"Any friend of Harry is always welcomed" Sirius said, smiling. "And none of that Sir or Lord Black... we're Sirius and Remus". Leifr nodded. Sirius turned to Cassander, who raised an eyebrow.

"And this _must_ be the _infamous_ Cassander Ioannides" Sirius said. Cassander offered his hand but was yanked into a hug; Cassander blinked, wide-eyed. The only ones that had _ever_ hugged him were the females of both sides and his grandfathers; the men of both sides just shook hands. "Now, I can _certainly_ say its a _pleasure_ meeting _you_!"

"It... _is_?" Cassander said, after being released. Harry covered his face, groaning while Remus decided to yank in his wayward Mate.

"This _mangy_ mutt is Sirius Black" Remus said, "please not that if you see a large grim-like dog, then its obviously Sirius".

"Or Bolt" Daniel said, peering around Alexei.

"Bolt?" Sirius and Remus said, confused. At that moment, the Hell Hound emerged from the shadows with Phoenix riding on his head; both men jumped at the sudden appearance.

"Bloody _hell_!" Sirius said, "is that... is that a _Hell Hound_?"

"Yes, he's my familiar" Harry said, petting Bolt's head. The large canine gave a happy whine.

"Okay, _now_ I've seen just about bloody _everything_" Sirius said, staring at Bolt.

"And who is this?" Remus asked, petting Pheonix who had flown over to him. The dwarf Dragon preened happily under the attention.

"That would be Pheonix, my familiar, Mr. Lupin-" Cassander said.

"Remus... call me Remus" the werewolf replied, handing the tiny Dragon over; Pheonix scampered up Cassander's arm and perched on his shoulder. "Let's get you all settled".

* * *

Christmas and New Year's at the Black Estates was not dull; especially to those that didn't celebrate Christmas. Xiao Xing and Kaoru were both Buddhists with sprinklings of Shintoism and Taoism; they both did observed the Dōngzhi Festival on December 22nd. Alexei was Russian and their version of Father Christmas, known as _Ded Moroz_ came in the New Year. It made for an interesting Christmas.

Harry leaned against the door, watching the others that were quickly becoming his best friends. Harry moved away to a nearby window, staring out over the estate grounds.

"You're being awfully quiet" came a soft voice. Harry looked up to see Remus standing behind him. "Trouble on your mind?"

"Just... just reflecting on my life since the Final Battle" Harry replied, as Remus sat down. "I wouldn't trade anything now but I- I just can't help but wonder".

Remus placed his hand on Harry's neck, rubbing it; "leave it alone, Harry" Remus said, "it never does any good wondering what ifs".

Harry nodded and looked at the group. "Have you talked to the Weasleys?" Harry asked. He was referring to all the Weasleys, who had been quite close to Harry prior to the Final Battle; Harry was speaking of the eldest sons (Bill and Charlie), the twins (Fred and George) and the youngest (Ron).

"Bill's living in Paris with Fleur, they're expecting" Remus said, "Charlie's in Romania, still working with Dragons. The twins just opened a new store in Ireland, and Ron..."

"What's wrong?" Harry said.

"You know Ron had entered Auror training ?" Remus said, receiving Harry's nod. "He took a cutting hex to leg. Damaged his leg to badly to continue training... He's in preparing for University". Harry nodded; at least Ron was okay. The five Weasley sons, Neville and Luna and a handful of others all took his side over Dumbledore's.

"Don't dwell, Cub" Remus said. He looked up and smiled; he patted Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up to see Cassander, standing nearby; he smiled and reached out his hand. Cassander moved over and grasped Harry's hand; he was tugged into Harry's laps.

"You okay?"

"I am now" Harry said, leaning up for a kiss; Cassander thread his fingers through the hair at Harry's neck.

"Aw! Ain't that the _sweetest_ thing?" came Sirius' voice.

The two pulled back, seeing the others as well as Sirius and Remus; Kaoru, Leifr and Remus were trying to Xiao Xing, Alexei and Sirius to leave while Daniel looked away, blushing.

"Can I help you?" Cassander growled.

"_Nope_" Sirius said, "please continue". Cassander looked at Harry.

"May I kill him?"

Laughter rose up.

* * *

Sacred Island of Kings, Norway...

April, 2001...

With spring, the team found themselves on the island with a number of Archaeolgists and students; the Monarchy wanted the opportunity to further the history of Norway. Cassander did not have an issue with the Archaeologist excavating as long as they did not disrupt the Burial Mound of Haþuwulafr.

The main camp was begin set up on the shores of the island; the team were gathered in one of the main tents where research, conservation and preseveration labs as well where cataloging would take place. Cassander had several copies of old maps that had been used by architects. Leifr was leaning against the table while the others were gathered around the table.

"Where should we begin?" Xiao Xing inquired.

"Further in" Leifr said, gesturing to the middle of the map. "The futher in the Burial Mounds are oldest".

"I would love t have the whole year" Cassander said, staring at the map. "This place has got to be one of the biggest finds in the history of the Wizarding World".

"Apparently, the King also thought that" Leifr said, "he knows that what we find must never reach the Muggles but he does believe that this history should be opened fr the Wizarding World". Leifr looked at Cassander; "after we get what we get, he has agreed to have the other Archaeologists continue with a Head Archaeologist who meets your approval".

Cassander's face lit up with a beautiful smile; his violet eyes sparkled with delight. "I knw just the Archaeologist" Cassander said, "we have different methods but I'm positive that Gunn would love to explore this place. Norse Mythology and History are passion".

"Gunn... as in Gunnar Arildsson?" Leifr said, "you _know_ him?"

"Yeah... Gunn and I have worked together" Cassander said, eying Leifr oddly. "Why?"

"I can't believe _you_ know Norway's Gunnar Arildsson" Leifr said. Cassander blinked, forgetting that many of the people he knew were famouse and considered the leading experts in their wn countries.

Leifr clapped Casssander on the shoulder and left; Cassander looked thoughtful. It would be nice to see Gunn again, Cassander thought, smiling. The tall blonde blonde Norwegian was nt one fr proper decorum; though he was Pureblod (he could trace both maternal and paternal ancestries back to the time f Beowulf) but he could careless about who were or what you were. As long as you worked hard and could drink harder, you were okay in Gunn's book. Yes, Cassander thought, it would be very nice to see Gunn again.

* * *

"Ioannides! Where are _you_, you Grecian-Spaniard bastard!" came a shout.

Everyone jumped, looking at the tall blonde Wizard that was stalking through the camp. "_Ioannides_! when _I_ catch _your_ flea-bitten_ hide_, I'm _gonna _skin _it_!"

Harry watched as the man stormed passed him and Daniel; very colorful swear words were shouted around the camp causing both to blush. Daniel looked at the brunette.

"Who- who was that?" Daniel inquired.

"I think _that _was Gunnar Arildsson, the one to head this dig after we leave" Harry replied. Daniel nodded, understanding; "he's what I imagine when I think of a Viking".

"Oh? You mean throw you over his shulder and have his wicked way with you?" Daniel said, innocently. Harry spluttered and gapped at Daniel, who turned an intesting shade of crimson. "So-sorry".

"Sorry? Don't be, Dan" Harry said, grinning. "You made a sexual innuendo!"

Daniel turned red and shuffled his feet; he looked at the younger man. "Don't tell Xiao Xing, okay?"

"Why? Do you fancy her or - You do!" Harry said, "you like Xiao Xing". Daniel clamped his hand over Harry's muth.

"Shh!" Daniel said, looking around.

"Ioannides!"

Both men clambered toward the sound and saw a bored-looking Cassander staring up at the tall blonde. "Gunn, must _you_ lumber around like a great oaf?" Cassander said, handing a timid looking assistant several papers. "And _if _you haven't forgotten, Gunn, _you_ were the _one_ that fell into that infested hive, not _me_".

Gunnar Arildsson glared at the smaller blonde but was stpped from doing anything by a diminutive brunette. "Must _you_ always greet each other _like_ this?" came the exasperated sigh. Gunnar and Cassander looked at each other then at brunette.

"Yes" both said, deadpanned.

The brunette threw his hands up; "give me strength" he said, "I _swear_, you _two_ are _worse_ then Ailill and Nyusha".

"Oi! I resent that, István" Gunnar said, "nobody is _worse _then those _two_".

"I have to concur, István" Cassander agreed, "there is _no way anyone_ is any _worse_ then those two. And what, may I inquire, are _you_ doing here?"

"Gunn invited me" sad the man. "Besides, someone has to make sure that this _hülye_ does not kill himself".

Cassander smirked and corssed his arms. "All brawn and no brain" Cassander said, "I thought you liked your men liked that István?" The brunette opened his mouth before closing it.

"I hate it when you do that" the man said.

The team gathered round. "Sandy, who are these men?" Xiao Xing inquired.

"The tall blonde is Gunnar Arildsson, he's going to head the dig in concern with the other burial mounds" Cassander said, "and the _diminuitive_..."

"Do _not_ call me _small_, Cassander" the growled.

"Or you'll do what, István?" Cassander said, "bite my ankles?"

"_Átok ön-hoz legtávolabbi nyúl-ból pokol!_" the man crowed.

"As I was saying, this is István Sólyom" Cassander continued, ignoring the threats. Gunnar calmly held István in his strong embrace as the man struggled to get free. "He's Hungary's leading Archaelogist, even if he's a pain in the ass". The two glared at each other.

"Now, whose worse then Ailill and Nyusha?" Gunnar said, "pot? Have you met kettle?" István grumbled under his breath.

Cassander smirked. "Come on, your tent has already set up".

Gunnar tucked István over his shoulder, ignoring the man's threats. The trio left.

"_Damn_" came a mutter, "I'd _kill _t have any _one_ of those three in my bed".

"Amen to that".

Harry loked a bit worried but was knocked out of it as Alexei and Leifr grabbed, pointing a possible Mound as Haþuwulafr's.

* * *

That night, Cassander sank into the warm comfort of his couch; Harry looked at him amused but concerned. Cassander looked up at his soulmate.

"Ask me, Harry" Cassander said.

"Did you ever... I mean, were you...?"

Cassander crawled over to Harry, throwing his leg over Harry's legs and sat in Harry's lap. He slipped his hands behind Harry's neck and entwined his fingers. "There was someone, yes" Cassander said, "it was Ellery Jones".

"That guy that broke into _Sortfarget-Ulv_?" Harry said.

"Yeah" Cassander replied, "he was once an Archaeologist but was caught selling artifacts. I have _no_ feelings for him". Cassander rested his forehead against Harry's. "As for Gunn? He's only ever had eyes for István; they met two years befre Gunn and I met".

Harry smiled and leaned up, kissing Cassander. They broke apart; "by the way, where are Bolt and Phoenix? Those two keep vanishing and appearing, I can't keep track" Harry said, looking around.

"In the other room" Cassander said, "I think the smell of death is getting to Bolt. Pheonix is keeping him company". Harry had joined Cassander in the same room in Egypt (though they had separate rooms at _Sortfarget-Ulv_). Cassander toyed with the hairs at the back of Harry's neck; his vilet eyes darkening with lust. Harry smiled up; he could feel Cassander against his stomach.

"Someone's perky" Harry said.

Cassander leaned down, heatedly kissing Harry. The brunette cupped Cassander's bottom, tugging the blonde closer. The blonde gasped, arching his back; he panted as he looked down.

"Bed" Cassander said.

Harry shifted Cassander weight and stood; his hands cupped beneath Cassander's bottom. Cassander had his legs wrapped around Harry's waist; his arms around Harry's neck. They made it to the bedroom; together they fell onto the bed. Heated kisses were traded between them as clothes were tossed to the floor; Cassander gasped as he felt Harry engulf him. He arched his back as a finger pentrated him.

Harry pulled back before Cassander could climax; perched between Cassander's splayed legs, Harry looked at Cassander.

"Harry?"

Cassander looked up at him curiously.

"I... I want to come with you around me" Harr said. Cassander nodded; two wandless spells, Harry was slowly easing himself. Cassander clutched tightly at Harry's shoulders.

"You okay?" Harry panted, fully sheathed in Cassander. The tight heat was unbelieveable.

"J-just give me a minute" Cassander gasped. he looked up at Harry; "its been awhile". Harry nodded, staying as still as possible for Cassander to accomodate his length. Cassander felt the burning sensation dull and shifted his hips, elicting a groan from Harry. "Okay, you can move".

Harry began to thrust in slowly; soon the bedroom was filled with heavy pants, gasps and deep moans. Cassander hugged Harry as he felt his climax building; his cried out as he came. Harry muffled his shut of release in Cassander's shoulder. He pulled himself out and laid beside Cassander, who curled up to his chest.

Sated and sleepy, Harry threaded his fingers through Cassander's curls. "So... was I okay?" Harry asked.

"For your first time? You were more then good" Cassander said.

"Better then Ellery Jones?" Harry asked.

"You outstrip him by a _long_ shot".

"Yeah?"

"Yeah".

Harry hugged Cassander close, smiling as he settled down to sleep.

* * *

Bolt sniffed around the area that the Mound of Haþwulafr was located; the Hell Hound was trying to find a way in. Alexei and Leifr had managed to locate the Mound by narrowing the search parameters on the basis of unique structural features. nly one Mound fit that category. Haþuwulafr's Burial Mound was lined along the outside with stones that were emitting a strange magical signature. Gunnar and István stood with the group; Cassander had informed the pair after making them swear a Wizard's Oath never to reveal what Cassander told them.

Currently, the team was mapping out the Mound; Cassander was adament about the correct prceedures. Xiao Xing and Daniel were calling out measurements to Kaoru as he mapped the Mound.

Leifr was photography the runes that had been found carved into the stones. Alexei was copying them into Leifr's notebook for the Wizard to take apart later. Harry was trying to get a depth measurement from the Mound by use of spells but they kept shooting back at him with negative readings.

"That energy field is screwing with my readings" Harry said, moving to Cassander, Gunnar and István.

"It's possible that Runic Magick was used" Leifr said, moving over to the quartet.

"Aye, that is possible... the older Norse were quite fluent in Runic Magick" Gunnar agreed. "Their jewellry, their homes, everything was marked with Runic Magick".

"How?" Kaoru asked, as he and Xiao Xing and Daniel approached; Alexei as the team's Arithmancer (and skilled in the basics of Runic Magick), stepped up.

"The indicated runes weave a very complicated net of Magick" Alexei said, "how complicated because at the moment. I don't know what the runes are". Alexei lked at his sketches. "I'll need to rune some tests in order to bring down the net".

"Okay, Leifr help Alexei... what are the measurements?" Cassander asked. Alexei nodded and headed off.

"Length is nine and a half feet" Kaoru replied, "width is twelve feet".

"Not the largest tomb especially for a king" Gunnar said, "but that net is interesting... would you mind if we went in with you?" Gunnar looked at Cassander.

"Two more wizards wuld help" Cassander said, "and you do know Burial Mounds".

TBC

* * *

Translations

_Otec, Â byt idu__ŝ__ij k ubivat ty_ (Russian): Father, I am going to kill you

_Sortfarget-Ulv_ (Norwegian): Black Wolf

_Hülye_ (Hungarian): Idiot

_Átok ön-hoz legtávolabbi nyúl-ból pokol!_ (Hungarian): Damn you t the Farthest reaches of Hell


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: My apologies for getting this chapter out so late… I've been busy with university (working to my Honors and looking at graduate programs) and work. I spent a month in the summer without any internet connection. Hope you all enjoy this revised chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight:

That night, the team had gathered in Cassander's study; Gunnar had been called away to deal with a problem with one of the other Mounds. The team was busily helping Alexei with the net by translating the magickal meaning for the runes. There were five in total, placed at different along the Mound's stone foundation.

"Okay, this rune…" Xiao Xing said, pointing to the rune that was made of a straight line and a v-shape that was attached to the line at the mouth. "… is _Thurisaz_ which means reactive force, directed force of destruction and defense".

"And that was found at all four corners" Alexei said , making note of it on the three-dimensional map that had created for this purpose. It was an original spell that Harry had created during the war against Voldemort. "Next rune?"

"_Hagalaz_" Harry said, pointing to the rune that looked like an H but the middle line was tilted. "It means destruction and is found in the northwest and southwest corners".

Alexei nodded, marking down the location of the rune. "Next?"

"Third rune is _Isa_" Cassander said, pointing to the rune that was a straight line, like a lower case L. Cassander paused a moment rubbing at his temples. He drew concern looks all around.

Harry reached out massaging Cassander's neck. Kaoru moved over; his finger tips pressed gently to Cassander's temple. Tension faded from Cassander's shoulders as Kaoru soothed away the pain. "That was not a normal headache" Kaoru said "are your gifts bothering you?"

"That Mound" Cassander said "something keeps screaming at me that there is a great danger in there. But when I reached out with either my telepathy or my empathy, there's nothing but this great inky darkness". Frowns were traded amongst the team.

"There wasn't anything in documents that said anything was left behind" Kaoru said.

Daniel looked thoughtful; "I doubt they had planned on it… there are numerous creatures that are attracted to death that could have gotten stuck in there" Daniel explained.

Leifr nodded. "It's acutally one of the major problems that all Scandinavia have" Leifr added. Cassander rubbed the back of his neck; "back to the runes… this rune is _Perthro_, meaning secret matter. It was placed that had a straight line attached to two check marks that pointed in opposite directions.

Alexei nodded, making note of the rune on the map.

"And the last rune was _Algiz_, meanint protection and shield" Kaoru said "and like _Thurisaz_, it was located in all four corners". Kaoru pointed to the rune that looked like a y-shape with a line. Alexei nodded, making note and began mumbling to himself as he worked on the ong equations. The others were quite use to this behaviors.

"_Hei_, Ioannides! Where are you?" came Gunnar's voice.

Cassander got up and left the study; Harry shook his head turning back to Alexei, who inquired a question; soon Leifr was drawn into Alexei's bubble as well. Daniel, Xiao Xing and Kaoru laughed but watched the trio as they worked.

* * *

The sounds of explosion were becoming quite command around the cluster of tents belond Cassander and the team; Alexei was cursing and swearing in Russian as he attempted to make to find a way to bring down the shield safely down and not kill anyone. Leifr was with him while Cassander Haryr, Daniel, Xiao Xing and Kaoru documented the outside of the Mound.

"I know Runes aren't my Mastery or anything but… doesn't it seem, well, _odd_ the way the runes are placed?" Xiao Xing inquired, studying one of the runes. Kaoru looked over at the two Archaeologists that worked sites in Europe.

"Not really" Daniel replied "the basic theory of Runic Magick, which the Norse had been the most proficient at, is to use the best possible Runes in the best directions to maximize the protection they offered". Xiao Xing frowned looking confused.

"What Daniel is trying to say, Shishi" Cassander said, "is that the cardinal directions as well as the intermittent directions bring out the Magick in certain runes better then others". He rubbed at his temples; that presence was back. Harry looked over from the Mound; his eyes widening as Cassander was bent over, ehaving. Xiao Xing followed his line of sight.

"Sandy!" she shouted, leaping forward to catch him. His grip on her arms, tightened as Cassander doubled over further. "Harry!"

But Harry was busy with Kaoru and Daniel; both of whom were on their knees. Xiao Xing threw up her wand. "_Sh__ănguāng_!" she shouted. A red flare shot upwards before exploding into a fiery beacon; it was the designated in-distree signal used by so many. Xiao xing rested Cassander down before hurrying over to help Harry with Kaoru and Daniel. Harry pulled Cassander to him; resting the blonde against his chest. Xiao Xing fretted over Daniel and Kaoru.

The pair's head snapped up as Gunnar, Alexei, Leifr and István came crashing into the site; István took one look at the trio before snapping into Healer mode. István was like Kaoru, both a Healer and an Archaeologist; his wand was out, running diagnostic charms after diagnostic charms.

"What happened?" Leifr asked, helping Daniel to sit up. The Canadian let out a breathy moan, holding to his head and mumbling faintly 'dizzy'.

"Don't know" Cassander said, tucking his face against Harry's neck. "Came on… all of a sudden. Like… there was this presence draining away at me". A pale lavender eye looked over at István; "but there _wasn't_ any presence there".

István looked at Daniel and Kaoru (who was sitting up thanks to Alexei). "Are either of you empathic or telepathic?" he inquired.

"_Watashi wa kyōkandesu_" Kaoru murmured out, slipping back in to his native tongue.

István looked confused.

"Kaoru's empathic" Leifr translated.

"Energy sourcin' for me" Daniel replied, his accent coming on more thick than before. Cassander looked at Alexei.

"Do you sense anything?" Cassander inquired.

"No… but my telepathy and empathy are tightly linked to my Psychometry" Alexei answered, "not to mention I occlude almost constantly because of my psychometry".

"Let's get back to the camps" Gunnar said "and get you three checked out". Leifr scooped Daniel into his arms while Kaoru was hoisted into Alexei's arms. Harry carried Cassander; slowly, the group made their way back to the campe and the awaiting cluster of concerned Archaeologists and Healers.

* * *

Bolt was resting in the middle of Harry and Cassander; his head resting on top of Harry's stomach. Cassander was resting on his back with Pheonix curled up against on his chest; Cassander's hand delicately cupped the tiny dragon. Little puffs of smoke emitted from the Dwarf Songbird as he snored. Harry was ever so amused. There two were just laying there, soaking in the other's presence; what had happened at the Mound had frightened them both. Their familiars were constanstly attached; Pheonix and Bolt had taken to following their Wizards.

"_I_ have _it_! Sandy? _Where are you_? I have it!" Alexei's voice boomed throughout the tent; Cassander groaned, rolloing over. Phoenix squawked and poked his head up. "_Hey_! It's _not_ time to be _sleeping_… Sandy, I found a way to bring that _shield_ down, safely! Wake _up_!"

Alexei had entered that bedroom, not caring if they had been in the nude and was in the process of tugging on Cassander's leg. Harry lay there, waiting to see when Cassander would loose his patience. Phoenix freed himself from the blankets, flew up and hovered in front of Alexei's face. Without warning, Phoenix let out a puff of blue smoke; Alexei coughed, fanning the front of his face.

"Harry… kindly _remove_ Alexei from our bedroom_ before_ I am in _need _of a _new_ Arithmancer" Cassander said, his voice muffled pillow. Phoenix settled onto the blonde's back; smoke billowing from his nose in tiny wisps. Harry smiled and shook his head before climbing out of bed; gently, he tugged Alexei out of the room.

"But _Harry_, I've _found_ a way to bring _down_ the shields" Alexei said, almost whining.

"I know, Alexei, but I don't think Cassander leaving the tent with his control so shot would be best for him" Harry explained. He steered Alexei into the living room and stopped. "Alexei? How _much _coffee did you _have_?"

The Russian, who favored a strong blend of Arabic coffee, absently counted his fingers. Harry had a feeling that it was too many. The British Wizard silently summoned a potion to counter the effects of the coffee.

"Here, drink".

Alexei down the potion, not really knowing what it was. Harry caught the taller Wizard as his energy began crashing. Slowly, Harry and Alexei moved into the spare bedroom; Harry helped Alexei moved into bed, tucking the Russian in. Alexei murmured as he settled down. Harry shook his head and headed back to the bedroom. Bolt had shifted on the bed, laying at its foot; Harry patted the Hell Hound's head and crawled in, settlingdown next to Cassander, who rolled over and snuggled against him. Phoenix settled between them. The two settled down for the night.

* * *

At dawn, the team with Gunnar and István had gathered at the mound; Harry and Leifr were aiding Alexei in bringing the shield down while Kaoru and István were on standby with Cassander, Daniel and Xiao Xing. Kaoru and István were to help the the three wizards if something happened while others were to catch the shield.

"Okay! On the count of three!" Gunnar said, monitoring the spellwork. The Norwegian was ready and alert to catch any hint of a backlash. "One… two…_three_!"

As one, Harry, Leifr and Alexei flicked their wands; runes began to emerge and rearrange. This work was highly risky since the charm and wand movement was experimental; everyone held their breath as the shield wavered and was, successfully, brought down. An explosion of relief swept through the group; Kaoru and István rand disgnostic charms over them.

"Kaoru?" Cassander asked.

"Some mild magical exhaustion" Kaoru answered.

Xiao Xing clapped Alexei on the back. "Impressive" the Chinese Witch said, "you'll be definietly getting into several journals after this mess".

"We all will" Leifr replied.

The group moved to the door; Phoenix and Bolt took that moment to appear. Phoenix curled around Casasnder's shoulders.

"Everyone ready?" Alexei asked.

"Leifr… Harry, cover Alexei" Cassander said, "Daniel… Xiao Xing, cover me. Kaoru, standby with István and Gunnar". The Russian wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans; Leifr and Harry took up positio on either side.

"Alexei, I say drop…?" Lefir said.

"I drop" Alexei finished. He laid a hand on the stone, ready to push when it opened. Leifr reached forward, jerking Alexei back.

"That's… _not_ supposed to happen, is _it_?" Kaoru asked.

"No" Gunnar said, fowning. He moved forward; Leifr, alexei and Harry moved back. He did a series of wand movements.

"Gunn?"

"The Royal Wizard must have charmed the door" Gunnard answered, turning back. "Won't really know until we get inside". With wands out, the eight followed Gunnar in.

"_Lumos_" they all said.

The charm lit the pitch darkness; the nine stood on a platform, gazing down at the stone carved stairs and the dark chasm below.

"Merlin" Harry breathed.

"By Odin's beard" Gunnar and Leifr said.

"Well, _shit_" Alexei said.

Xiao Xing smacked the Russian across the back of the head.

"Ow!"

Cassander ignored the pair, staring in wonder of the architecture of the Mound. Daniel, István and Kaoru were struck speechless.

"Let's go… Harry, you and Gunn take point?" Cassander said. Harry nodded, heading down the stairs; Harry lead the group with Bolt at his side. The Hell Hound would give them a forewarning if anything was animated down here. Phoenix was curled, tightly, around Cassander's shoulders, shooting eerie blue falmes; which fascinated Daniel since Greek Songbird Dragons didn't breathe fire. Phoenix's vivid blue eyes stared out in the darkness. When the group reached the bottom of the stairs, torches lit up lining the hallway. Each extinguished the lights on their wands with a quiet '_nox_'. Still holding their wands, the group moved slowly through the hallway; their eyes searching the shadows for danger.

"How long do you think this much have taken?" Daniel inquired.

"Probably not a long time" Gunnar replied, "this was carved out by the Goblin Stone Carvers. They are the best stone carvers in the world". Gunnar looked around the Hall; "though for this elaborate much have taken a while… it was probably started at the start of Haþuwulafr's reign". The group continued down the hallway until it split into three.

"Well, isn't _this_ so _Lord of the Rings_?" István mumbled.

"I happen to like that movie" Alexei said, "but you are right, its rather cliché… do you think we'll see a Belroc?" He earned a smack from Xiao Xing and a scathing glare from Daniel, which was a first for the usually shy auburn-haired man. Cassander holstered his wand.

"Stand back" Cassander said, drawing attention to him.

"What are you going to do?" Kaoru inquired.

"In a place so steeped in Old Magick, I'm going to preform an old summoning". Only Gunnar, Leifr and István understood. Cassander lifted his hands to Phoenix; "fire, Phoenix".

A blue flame was spat into his hands and hovered over his palms. Cassander took a deep breath and released a low whistle.

"I summon forth, from the realms of Old, the sons of Dawn" Cassander chanted, "Boreas of the North, cold and unrelenting, bringer of winter… I summon!" Cassander blew on the flame and a spark shot from the blue flame; it shifted and changed. The temperature of the chamber began to rapidly decrease as the spark transform in to a spectral figure with long white hair and hardened ice blue eyes. Cassander gave a bow of his head which was returned; "Notus of the South, fiery and feared, the harbringer of storms… I summon!" Cassander blew on the flame again and a spark again flew out and began to morph; wind began to twirl at their feet as a second spectral figure appeared with spiky black hair and stormy grey eyes. Cassander and the second figure exchanged nods. "Eurus of the East, Unlucky but valued, bringer of rain… I summon!" A third spark was blown off the flame as it morphed into a third spectral figure; the temperature lifted to a more moderate temperature as the third figure appeared with soft brown hair and eyes of blue. Once again, nods were exchanged. "Zephryus of the West, gentle and youthful, bringer of Spring… I summon!" Cassander blew on the flame one final time as the spark morphed into a fourth spectral figure with bloned hair and gentle green eyes appeared. They floated in place.

Harry looked at Leifr, confused; the Norwegian's eyes were focused on Cassander. Kaoru and Xiao Xing exchanged looks while Daniel and Alexei fidgeted and shuffled.

"I summoned the Sons of Dawn for a task" Cassander spoke, "Boreas, Eurus and Notus seek forth a Chamber with a large Diamond. Zephryus, protection is what I acquire of you for seven plus two".

The spectral figures were quick to obey; three of the figures darted down the three corridords while the fourth floated at Cassander's side.

"Um, Cassander?" Daniel asked, looking at the team leader. The Grecian-Spaniard spared the Canadian a glance.

"It was a summoning" Cassander said, "the Ioannides Family holds several summoning

contracts. These contracts were signed in blood in ancient times… the Nordic countries as well as the Classical countries' ancient families all hold contracts". The group looked at Leifr and Gunnar, who nodded; "the four that I summoned at the Four Winds".

The Three Winds that Cassander had sent off down the three doors reappeared. "You've found something?" Cassanded asked. The three nodded; the first figure, oreas, pointed at the door on the left and shook his head. Notus and Eurus pointed at their doors and tilted their heads in confusion. The Diamond had to be down the middle or right doors; Cassander bowed his head before extinguishing the flame. "From the Isle of Aeolia you were Summon forth and to the Isle of Aeolia I send you back. Blood of the Dragon, from the line of Heroes, I end the summoning with deepest thanks to the Sons of Dawn" Cassander chanted.

The Four Winds bowed to Cassander as they faded from existence.

"Blood of the Dragon… line of Heroes?" Alexei said "something you want to tell us".

"Yes, the founder of my line was named Draco" Cassander said, flatly. He faced Gunnar and Harry. "Door on the left is a dead end… the other two is our best bets".

"First time I've ever heard of two burial chambers" Gunnar said, thoughtfully. "Usually, when a King dies only his Queen and young children are buried with him in the same chamber".

"Could it be a trap?" Xiao Xing asked, "the Chinese Emperors do it… to ensure their eternal rest". István rubbed his chin

"It's possible" He said, looking up at Gunnar. The taller Norwegian just shrugged, unable to answer".

Cassander pulled out a sickle. "Okay, we're going to split up" he said, "I'll be leading one team while Harry takes the second. That okay with you, Gunn?"

"I'm not complaining… he knows what you're looking for" Gunnar said.

"Alright" Cassander said, "Kaoru, Leifr, Shishi and Gunn are on Harry's team". Cassander looked at István and Gunnar out of the corner of his eye; Cassander knew that the tall Norwegian didn't like to be separate from the smaller Hungarian but István was almost as knowledge as Burial Mounds as Gunnar and this allowed for each team to have a medic as well. Gunnar seemed to understand, he didn't look happy about it but he understood. Cassander held up the sickle. "Heads for the middle door and tails for the door on the right. Harry?"

"Tails" the younger man said.

Cassander flipped it; his hand covered it before lifting it, revealing the front side of the sickle. "Tails it is… door on the right is yours. See you in a bit". Cassander headed off down the left tunnel with Daniel, Alexei and István following behind. Harry lead his group down the right hall.

* * *

Cassander knew that something was wrong right off the bat; Phoenix was agitated. He kept shifting on Cassander's shoulders, emitting a low hissing sound as his bright blue eyes were fixed on the shadows. Cassander stopped as he felt a chill settle upon him; Alexei leaned over his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

"It's here" Cassander said, "tight formation. Wands on the ready". Each pulled out their wands; they walked in a tight formation. Daniel was thrumming with nervous energy. So nervous that Cassander reached out and grasped the younger man's hand, sending soothing waves to the distress man. István stared into the darkness.

Suddenly, there was a piercing shriek and something shifted from the shadows; it threw Alexei and István a distance away. The pair landed with a grunt; Cassander lookd up into that pale grey distorted face; glreaming red eyes stared at him. Cassander felt his breath quicken as he felt that horrid presence feasting on his; his pupils dilated and he crumpled ot the ground. Phoenix hovered, protectively, over Cassander's body.

Daniel was frozen; the creature turned its gaze on him; Daniel stopped breathing as he pressed against the wall, staring at it. His Magizoologist skills kicking in as he quickly identified the creature; it was a Draugr, the Norse equivalent of an Inferi. The Draugr was an undead creature that haunted Burial Mounds; it feasted on both flesh and blood of those that attempted to rob the Mound. But Daniel couldn't think about what would destroy a Draugr; his mind kept flashing back to South America and the disaster of that venture.

Daniel gasped as the Draugr appeared before him and gripped him around his throat; Daniel kicked weakly, trying to free himself.

"_Reducto_!" came a shout. Daniel collasped to the ground, coughing. Alexei and István were up and firing curse after curse at the Draugr, driving it back. They were supporting each other; Daniel scrambled up and over to Cassander. He yanked the Grecian-Spaniard up and the four bolted down the hall to the burial chamber. Cassander leaned against Daniel, heaving.

"What the _fuck_ was that thing?" István said, pointing his wand at the door.

"A Draugr" Daniel said.

"As in…?" Alexei said, point his wand at the door; the four had slipped into the chambers.

"It's coming!" Cassander gasped, clutching to his temple, pressing against Daniel. "Alexei!"

Alexei moved forward but it was too late. The creature descended on them; István was thrown to the side, he landed with a sickening thud. He was motionless; Daniel was thrown back into the stone table with a wooden box. Alexei was thrown to the opposite side of the room; he hit the wall, sliding down it to the floor. Cassander struck the floor, as the Draugr tackled him to the floor. Cassander screamed in pain as the Draugr latched onto his neck. The box, that Daniel had struck when he hit the table, was rocking back and forth before it toppled from the table to the floor. The Spirit Diamond skittered across the floor; there was a bright flash of light.

* * *

The tomb had been a treasure trove; it was the Burial chamber of Haþuwulafr and his Queen. But there had been no Diamond.

"Well, that settles it" Xiao Xing said, "it's definitely in the other…"

A piercing shriek cut her off; they all turned to look down the torch-lit hallway.

"What was that?" Harry inquired, lifting his wand.

"I know only one thing that could make that sound" Gunnar said, moving down the hallway. "Come on!"

Harry, Xiao Xing, Kaoru and Leifr headed after him; "Leifr, do you know your repelling charms for Draugar?"

"You mean… shit, shit, _shit_!" Leifr said.

"What's a Dra-whatever?" Xiao Xing asked, "Leifr?"

"It's the Norwegian version of the British Inferi or the Chinese Jiang Shi" Leifr explained, as they ran down the hall. "They're carnivous cannibalistic…"

A scream perforated the air. The five stopped; "that was…"

"_Cassander_!" Harry shouted, taking off down the hallway.

"_Damnit_! Harry!" Gunnar shouted, dashing after him. Xiao Xing, Leifr and Kaoru raced after them; they moved swiftly back down to the room of the three doors before running down the corridor that lead to the second burial chamber. They burst into the room, witnessing the carnage; Daneil was laying on his side, a large shaggy greenish-black dog standing over him, snarling.

István was laying unconcious next to the farthest wall; Alexei was crumpled against the opposite wall while Cassander was being held in the Draugr's grip, blood spilling from the wound in his neck, soaking his clothes.

"Leifr!" Gunnar said, "together on three".

"Ready!" Leifr said.

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!" they both shouted, "_Avvise!_"

The green-blue spell struck the creature, knocking it away from Cassander, who slumped to the ground. Kaoru dashed forward toward Cassander; Phoenix took that moment to appear out of nowehere with him, the large dog and Bolt attached to the Draugr; the two canines brought the creature down and held it there as Phoenix released a long stream of blue fire. The Draugr gave a shriek, trying to shake off the two canines; they tightened their grip just as Pheonix gave another burst of fire which brought the Draugr down. The room went silent; the other four had just rush out onto the floor there was another bright flash of light, followed closely behind a third.

Alexei, István and Daniel were slowly sitting up, looking around; Cassander was resting against Kaoru. His wound had been healed but the blonde was pale and weak. Daniel was pounced on, immediately, by the shaggy dog, who proceeded to slobber over the Canadian. The sound of a mewling yip caused attention to shift to the snowy white fox with nine tails that was curled around Xiao Xing's ankles. Two necklaces glimmered from around their necks. Xiao Sing's was a stunning blue-grey while Daniel's was an deep onyx color that shimmered brown in the light.

"Well, I guess that solves who the next two of the Prophecy are" Harry said, helping an unsteady Cassander onto his feet. The Grecian-Spaniard leaned heavily against Harry; Bolt whined and rubbed his head against Cassander's thigh. Phoenix was curled around Cassander's shoulders; his scaly head rubbing against Cassander's chin. Harry held the blonde close, nuzzling his nose into Cassander's curls. He took several deep breaths to assure himself that his soulmate was still with him. Harry's green eyes sought out the others; Kaoru was helping Leifr in getting Alexei to his feet while Xiao Xing helped Daniel up. Gunnar and István had their arms wrapped around each other.

"I guess we find the next step of the journey?" Leifr suggested. Harry kissed Cassander's forehead as he treked off to help Leifr to find anything written in Welsh or Runes. Gunnar moved over to support Cassander, who glared at István; the Hungarian was smirking at him.

"I found it!" Kaoru called, "Welsh and Runes… carved into the box". The Japanese Healer was crouched over the box; the group gathered around. Kaoru moved out of the way, back over to Alexei's side. Harry and Leifr took up Kaoru's spot while the group; Leifr readied his notebook as Harry wiped away the dust.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Ready" Leifr said.

"I'll start with Welsh first" Harry said, "_'n 'n flaen carega dadochuddiwyd_… The first stone has be uncovered…_ A fel hefyd 'r eilia chyhara chan cariadau_… And so too the second pair of lovers…"

"Wait… what?" Daniel squeaked, looking over at Xiao Xing. The Chinese woman

ducked her head, flushing a deep red. She knew the implications; Daniel turned the exact same red.

"I'll explain it to you later" Cassander said, tiredly. He rested his head against Gunnar's shoulder, attacting attention to him. He waved on the reading on.

"Alright, continuing" Harry said, keeping an eye on Cassander. "_At ca 'r eilia carega, dalu falia_… To find the second stone, pay heed… _Achos hon gogrwn ewyllysia eglura 'r gweithred_… For this riddle will explain the deed…_ Ddisgwy at 'r dirio aledig Hiâ namyn ' ahuddol I mwen gwyrdd_… Look to the land called Ice but covered in green… _'na Herwyr bechgyn all gostega bod 'n weledig…_ There Raiders' sons can still be seen…_ At car 'r carega_… To find the stone… _Cair at ca 'r 'n Goch chromen_… One will have to find The Red's dome".

"Well, that's clear as mud" Alexei said.

"Not really" Leifr said, finishing jotting down Harry's translation. "Land called Ice but covered in green?"

"Iceland!" Daniel said, earning Leifr's nod.

"And the Red's Dome must be Eirikr Raude's tomb" Leifr said, grinning.

Gunnar returned the grin while everyone chattered amongst themselves. "So, we have to find Erik the Red's tomb… can you say impossible?" Harry said.

That sobered everyone. Harry had hit on a very important point; since the death of Eirik Raude, Archaeologists, Hunters and treasure hunters had sought out the tomb which would be one of the greatest finds in the world. Harry looked at Cassander.

"You wouldn't happen to know anyone in Iceland, would you?" Harry inquired.

Gunnar and István surpressed snickers as Cassander tiredly smacked at them. This of course invoked the natural curiousity of the group.

"Sandy?" Xiao Xing inquired.

"Yes" Cassander said, sighing. He pushed away from Gunnar, wobbling; the hulking Norwegian reached out, only to be battered away by the Grecian-Spaniard. "I know someone in Iceland… _katadikázō ēlíthios_".

"I take it you don't like this guy?" Alexei asked, leaning against Leifr, tiredly.

"I like Adastienn just fine" Cassander replied, "it's his _damnable_ little brother, Finnur, that I can't stand". Cassander grumbled under his breath, causing Gunnar and István to burst out laughing.

Cassander growled and Phoenix puffed smoke at them. "It _is_ not _funny_! _How_ would _you_ feel if _you_ had _this_… _dannazione lo tutto verso inferno! IO odio tu!_"

"Yeah, yeah" Gunnar said, waving his hand. "Finnur isn't _that _bad"

Cassander glared; his violet eyes deepening to a purple. Harry knew that Cassander's temper was sparked. "Perhaps we should head back to the camp? So that the others don't think that we're dead?" Harry offered.

"Alright… but who is this Finnur?" Alexei questioned.

Cassander stalked out of the tomb, as best he could; Harry rushed out after the Blonde. Curses echoed throughout the tomb. Alexei turned to Gunnar and István; "I take it that this Finnur is someone that Sandy _really _doesn't like" Alexei said.

* * *

Cassander had locked himself up in his study and refused to come out; the team had gathered in the living room, munching on the meal that Harry had prepared. "Harry, perhaps you might explain as to what Cassander was referring to?" Xiao Xing asked, "why are Daniel and myself declared the 'second pair of lovers'?"

"Because you're Soul Mates" Harry replied, "Cassand is friedn with Goblin Argent. Argent's wife, Esmeralda, is a Gemist and she had informed Cassander that the only way for a Spirit Daimon to take on color was in the presence of Soul Mates". Harry lifted his own diamond for emphasis; "the diamond is the exact shade and color of Cassander's electric violet eyes. We're Soul mates… you and Daniel are too, or the Diamond wouldn't have reacted".

"Okay so we have four of the Nine down" Leifr said.

"Four?" Daniel echoed.

"You know the prophecy?" Leifr asked.

"I've read it just like Cassander suggested" Daniel replied, "but I don't see what that has to do…"

"Ah, but it does" Leifr replied, "we all know Harry;s the Savior of the Wizarding World, even if we think it's a bunch of bullshit. No offense, Harry".

"None taken" the foremention Savior said. He personally agreed with Leifr that it was all a bunch of bullshit.

"Cassander is obviously the Golden Dragon, the Fiery Oracle" Leifr continued, "I shall explain… first up, we all know that Cassander is an Ioannides, and the symbol of the Ioannides family is a Golden Dragon. Probably derived from his ancestor, Draco. Secondly, Cassander says he's an Oracle and thirdly, that man has a very _very_ bad temper".

"I can understand Cassander" Kaoru replied, "but Daniel and Xiao Xing?"

"Ah, let me finish, my inquistive kitten" Leifr said, grinning. Kaoru blushed while the others rolled their eyes or snorted. "Now , let's start with Daniel… He is a Hughes, one of the most prominent Canadian Wizarding Families".

"How… how'd you know that?" Daniel asked.

"_The Wizarding World's Who's Who_" Leifr said, shrugging. He leaned forward; "it's scary how many people are in there. Anyways, as such, the Hughes of Newfoundland and Labrador are the direct descendents of the Hughes of Wales, who have as their Symbol _Cu Sith_". Lefir looked at Daniel; or more accurately at the dog at Daniel's feet. "On a side note… what is a _Cu Sith_?"

"It's pronounced Coo Shee" Daniel replied, "or as it was also known as Fairy Hound. They're large shaggy dogs, like Humphrey". Daniel patted the Hound's head; the dog whined and thumped its tail, happily. "The _Cu Sith_, like the Hell Hound, were said to be the harbringers of death but that's merely a legend. It is true, however, that they appear whenever a person is about to die but they're merely brought in by the energies of that person".

"Right, carrying on" Leifr siad, "since the _Cu Sith_ is a hound thus the Bashful Hound, spoken of in the Prophecy is Daniel. Since he's shy". Daniel blushed and looked away. "As for the second part of the line, the Shield-bearer… I'm not entirely sure what that means".

"My spontaenous gift is Force Field Generation" Daniel answered, "hence, 'shield-bearer'".

"And what of Xiao Xing, or haven't you figured that out yet?" Harry asked.

"Not quite sure, really" Leifr replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Alexei and Daniel snickered while Xiao Xing and Kaoru giggled.

"Then perhaps, I should take over or would you perfer that you explain, Shishi?" Cassander said, emerging from his study. He slumped next to Harry, who dragged him into his laps; the blonde sighed and sunk the comforting presence of his soul mate.

"You can" Xiao Xin said, sitting primly next to Daniel.

"Xiao Xing is the Graceful Fox because she is a shapeshifter" Cassander said.

"Okay, this is the part where I confused" Alexei said, "_what_, may I ask, is the difference between an Animagus and a Shapeshifter?"

"An Animagus has one form" Kaoru answered, "a shapeshifter has multiple".

"Yes" Cassander replied, "Shishi favors a fox form… as for the Earth's changer, it merely informs us of her abilities of Earth and plant manipulation".

"Right, so four down and five to go" Daniel said, "any ideas?"

"We'll figure that out later" Cassander said, "I just got off the floo with Adalstienn… we are welcome to come to his-".

Gunnar burst in.

"We've got Hunters!" Gunnar shouted, "it's that _bastard_, Jones!"

The team were on their feet in an instant. They burst from the tent; they followed Gunnar to where the other Archaeologists were hold up, firing spells at the invading Hunters. Ellery Jones stood at the forefront.

Cassander growled; he made to jump the barricade but Harry grabbed him around the waist. The team began firing off spells.

"Does anyone have a knife!" Leifr shouted. István pulled out a knife from a shealth on his calf. He handed it to Leifr.

"Cover me!" he shouted, leaping over the barricade.

"Leifr! Get _back_ here!" Alexei shouted, reaching over the barricade. Daniel yanked him back over just as a spell struck where Alexei's head was to.

"Are you _trying_ to _lose_ your _head_?" Kaoru shouted. Harry and Cassander, shouting spells, watched as Leifr knlet on the ground and began carving something in the ground.

"That's _Thurisaz_" Xiao Xing said.

"_Thurisaz_, the reactive rune?" Alexei said.

"And that's _Algiz_, the protection and Shield rune" Cassander said, "what is he up to?"

Leifr rested the knife down and rested his hands. "_Thurisaz_ under Freyr, ignite!" Leifr said, "_Algiz_ under Heimdall, shield!"

Cassander watched as a shield, shimmering erupt a few centimeters before Leifr as a white beam erupted from the shield.

"What the-?"

"Holy shit!"

"Whoa!"

Cassander was shocked; his violet eyes wide. Harry's mouth had dropped open. Kaoru and Daniel were stunnered while Xiao xing was weak-kneed and Aleei leaned against the barricade, faint-hearted.

"My god… Runic Magick" István said.

"Odin's beard" Gunnar said.

The Hunters were even shocked. Cassander almost laughed at Ellery's face; he stood up. Harry stood up as well. Cassander's face was stone-cold while Ellery was scowling; his partner, Ninette, reached out and grasped Ellery's arm. Slowly, the Hunters began apparating away. Leifr pulled away from the runes; he slumped to his side. Alexei leapt over the barricade, scrambling to his side.

"Leifr! Leifr!" Alexei said, rolling Leifr onto his back. Kaoru and the rest of the team came up to their side; Kaoru crouched down, hands skimming over Leifr, who was looking at them drowsily.

"Magickal exhaustion" Kaoru determined, "let's get him back to the tents".

Alexei slipped his arms around and underneath Leifr's back and legs and hoisted him up. Slowly, Alexei and Kaoru headed back to the tents with István trailing after them, tugging Gunnar with him. Xiao Xing and Daniel moved over to the other Archaeologists helping them to tidy the area. Harry moved up to Cassander's side, looking at his Soul Mate.

"Think we'll see Jones again?" Harry asked, looking at the blonde.

Cassander looked up at Harry before looking back at the horizon. "Without a doubt".

TBC

* * *

Translation

_Avvise_ (Norwegian): to Repel

_Hei_ (Norwegian): Hey

_Watashi wa kyōkandesu_ (Japanese): I am Empathic

_katadikázō ēlíthios_ (Greek); Damn idiot

_dannazione lo tutto verso inferno! IO odio tu!_ (Italian): Damnit all to Hell! I hate you!

_Shǎnguāng_ (Chinese): Flare


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Chappie Nine here. Ten is the process of being written out; shouldn't take long before brand spanking new chapters are going to be out.

* * *

Chapter Nine:

Black Estates…  
Cannes, France…  
May, 2001…

Sirius Black sat in his private study reading over the latest letter, delivered courtesy of Phoenix, from Harry. Sirius smiled as Harry babbled on and on about the dig on King's Island; Sirius knew that Harry wasn't telling him everything. But Sirius was glad for the change in Harry. Gone was the sullen, bitter and withdrawn youth that had been left after the war; Harry was a happy (if a slightly odd but considering the eccentricities of certain wizards, Harry was practically normal) young man that had a new lease on life and found someone who was the love of Harry's life (now, if _only_ they would marry and give him grandbabies, _damnit_!)

Sirius _liked_ Cassander; which surprised him. The Grecian-Spaniard had a horrible temper, really he did. In fact, Sirius_ could_ honestly_ say_ tht Cassander remined him of Snape; the biting tongue and sharp wit. But unlike the spy, Cassander made an effort to hold his temper and totally refuted any of the pureblood hypocrisy. Sirius didn't understand _why_ he liked Cassander when he totally loathed Snape (a loathing that was mutually returned). Remusjustlaughedand wenton his merry way when Sirius told him of this little tidbit.

Sirius leaned back into his chair; the letter resting on his massive oak desk. Something concerned Sirius about what Harry was doing; though his adopted son never said anything; Sirius knew a Soul Diamond when he saw one. Sirius knew that Harry was trying to locate and find the Spirit Diamons of Gwydion. Sirius rubbed his eyes as he turned his attention to the brightly colored page of the Prophecy. The magnitude of such an expedition usually took years, decades even; and yet in the span of a year (if that) the team had found not one but _two_! (Sirius recognized the Diamonds around Xiao Xing and Daniel's neck from the photograph that Harry enclosed with the letter). Yes, the first could have been considered a fluke but to find the second so soon after? Even with the Magickal world's premier Archaeologist as the team leader? Sirius knew that there was more to this than random good luck.

"Sirius? What are you brooding about _now_?" came Remus' teasing voice. The Head of the Black Family looked at his mate, who stood at his side, leaning back against the desk. "I've been calling your name for over five minutes. Is that the newest letter from Harry?"

"Yes" Sirius said, handing it over. Remus leaned against the desk; a smile emerged on Remus' face. Sirius looked up at the Werewolf. "Remus, do you know the Prophecy of Gwydion?"

Remus looked at Sirius, eyebrow raised. "Yes, I know of it" Remus said, "why?"

Sirius leaned back in his chair, resting his chin on his fist. "I think Harry and the team are on their way in completing that Prophecy" Sirius said, "they're going about it rather fast".

"Do you think it some sort of rogue Death Eater trick" Remus inquired, tilting his head curiously.

"Since Harry's self-Exile from England at the end of the war" Sirius began, "we just _don't_ have that kind of information. Despite what the Goblins and our sources in England, we can't be too sure".

Remus was silent, staring out the large windows behind the desk. Everyone knew that Harry had chosen self-exile over banishment but nobody knew the _real_ reason; well, nobody outside Englan, that is. Moments after Harry had destroyed Voldemort; he was promptly arrested by the Aurors. The charge? Attempting his own Dark Supremacy. Witnesses were called to testify against Harry; witnesses such as Ginny Weasley, who was infatuated with Harry. The only daughter of the Weasley Family hadn't taken the gentle put-down by Harry well; she had sworn revenge and show Harry that they belonged together. The Wizengamot trial had been an utter farce; Harry was sent to either have the Kiss or to be soul-bound to a Light Witch of their chosing. _That_ _recommendation_ had come from Albus Dumbledore; however, neither never came to pass when Acting Minister Amelia Bones debunked the Wizengamot. It was a move that worked in Harry's favor and against Dumbledore, who Amelia never cared much for.

Amelia revealed an ancient, little used but still very legal law, the Law of Pendragon; a Law that had been set down by King Arthur during his reign. The Law had an amendment attached to it; the Ambrose Amendment gave the accused "Dark Lord" a choice. Banishment or self-exile. Harry had chosen self-exile and the trial was adjourned; Harry had been given twenty-four hours to leave the British Isles. Sirius and Remus whisked Harry away that very night to the estates in Cannes before anyone could protest; everything that they owned was either packed up and sent to Cannes by the Goblins or placed into lockdown. And the rest was history.

"Something is happening" Sirius said, "and we haven't any clue on how to prepare for it".

"Dumbledore is probably aware" Remus said, looking up at the ceiling. "How that old coot can still have _that_ much power is beyond me".

Sirius shrugged; after Harry's self-exile, their informants in England had informed them that while many of Dumbledore's plots had come to light, the public still loved him. Well, the _general_ population; those in government and the Lords of the Noble, Grand and ancient Houses were leery of him. Sirius had learned from Bill Weasley (who worked for the French Branch of Gringotts) that the children (heirs, cousins and more) had been removed from Hogwarts, leaving the school only to Muggleborns and the children of Dumbledore's greatest supporters. Sirius was at least relieved to hear that the School Governors were paying _extra _close attention to the school.

The two men sat contemplating.

* * *

King's Island, Norway…  
June, 2001…

Their time at the dig as ending; they all had things to finish up. Cassander spent most of the time in his study completing paperwork that had to be finished so that Gunnar could take over the dig. Everyone learned to stay away from Cassander; his short temper was becoming shorter. And as the date for their departure to Iceland came closer and closer, Cassander became more and more agitated.

"He _really_ don't like this Finnur person, does he?" Leifr said, one night that the team, Gunnar and István had gathered around the campfire. Each, save Harry, were paired off; Kaoru was sitting between Leifr and Alexei. "Who is he anyway?"

"Finnur Jónsson, the youngest son of Jón Elínsson" Gunnar replied, "Adalstienn's younger brother".

"Wait, Jón Elínsson… as in, the only son of Elín Grímsdottir?" Daniel said looking up from rubbing Humphrey's ears.

"Yeah, the famed explorer, Elín Grímsdottir" Gunnar said, nodding.

"What _exactly_ is wrong with this… Finnur?" Kaoru inquired, looking at Gunnar and István, curiously.

"Don't know" Gunnar said, shrugging. "Sandy doesn't really talk about it. Neither does Adalstienn, to think about it".

"They both just glare darkly" István added, his head resting against Gunnar's strong shoulder.

Harry looked over at his shoulder at the tent; his green eyes full of worry.

* * *

Cassander groaned as he massaged his temples; he had a raging headache. And it only seemed to be getting worse; he ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at the letter before him. It was a request from Fernando and Christos for sponsorship into the Faculty of Archaeology at University of Mount Olympus.

Why? Why did those two want to enter his profession? Cassander had thought Fernando wanted to pursue politics so he could be a diplomat like his father. Christos, Cassander could see being an Archaeologist, loved art and history. Cassander sighed and pulled out some parchment stationary and began to pen his sponsorship for his cousins (a point he dropped several times) to enter the Faculty of Archaeology.

"You look _so_ happy" Harry said entering the study. He noticed the sleeping dragon laid out before the fireplace and rolled his eyes; Alexei was right when he labelled Phoenix as lazy. The Dwarf Dragon slept more than he was active.

"Jumping for joy, I assure you" Cassander said, giving Harry a glance. Harry approached the desk, moving to stand behind Cassander's chair; he reached out and began massaging Cassander's neck and shoulders. The Grecian-Spaniard groaned, tilting his head forward as Harry worked at a particular knot in his neck.

"Keep making noise like that and I'll be force to take action" Harry joked.

"Perv" Cassander said, looking up at him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, pressing a kiss to Cassander's head before wrapping his arms around Cassander's shoulders and rested his head there.

"Fernando and Christos have asked me for a sponsorship into the faculty of the University of Mount Olympus" Cassander replied, signing the letter before dripping some wax on the parchment, pressing a seal into the wax. Harry watched as Cassander slipped the parchment into an envelope before sealing with another seal.

"What's a sponsorship?" Harry asked.

"It's a letter of recommendation addressed to the Faculty Head that asks for admittance into the Faculty" Cassander replied, leaning his head against Harry's arm as the British man pressed kisses on the other's neck, nibbling on Cassander's earlobe. "Stop that" Cassander said, pushing away from Harry and standing up but Harry trapped him against the desk. He leaned in, kissing Cassander deeply; Harry pulled back, grinning at the dazed look on Cassander's face.

"So, the sponsorship?"

Cassander gave him a firm push and annoyed look. "_Mpάstardoς_" Cassander muttered, leaning against his desk. Harry smiled and nuzzled his cheek; "you want me to explain, back off" Cassander growled.

Harry kissed the tip of Cassander's nose but obeyed. "A sponsorship is a letter of recommendation" Cassander said, "only the oldest Universities use it anymore. University of Mount Olympus in Greece, the Institute of Magickal Arts in Italy, the Rameses University of Magick in Egypt, the Imperial University of Japan and the University of Asgard in Norway".

"Ah… so why are you writing a sponsorship for anyway?" Harry asked, looking down at Cassander.

"Sponsorship letters are usually written for family members that have expressed interest in the Sponsor's field of study or ones similar" Cassander answered.

"So, Fernando and Christos want to be in a field similar to yours?" Harry guessed.

"Those _pests_ want to be in _my_ field" Cassander stated, "Pappoύs has written me that Fernando and Christos have written their entrance exams into the University. High marks, apparently… near my own".

"Aren't they a little young to be writing the entrance exams to a university?" Harry asked, tilting his head.

"Fernando and Christos already have two masteries under their belt" Cassander said, looking confused. "I mean, I got all my masteries by eighteen. I don't see the problem".

Harry chuckled. "How'd they come to have _two_ previous masteries?"

"Fernando and Christos tricked our cousin, Pablo, into allowing them to attend the _Universidad de Hern__á__n Cort__é__s_ in Spain… they were thirteen. We only found out _after_ we received congratulations from the _Universidad_".

Harry sighed, rubbding the bridge of his nose. Those two could be _worse_ than Fred and George Weasley. "What are their Masteries?"

"Fernando has his in History and Runes" Cassander said, "Christos has his in Arthimacy and Charms".

Harry shook his head; that would mean that those two could gain two more by 2002. Harry looked at Cassander, who was glaring into the fire possibly annoyed at the prospect of his cousins entering his profession. The blonde looked back Harry.

"What?"

"Something has been tickling my brain" Harry replied, drawing Cassander over to the couch. He sat down, pulling the blonde into his lap. Cassander wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"What?" Cassander inquired.

"Why did we start this expedition so early?" Harry asked, "even if we got Gringotts backing".

Cassander cuddled close. "I only got this information recently" Cassander said, "according to Argent, there was an attempted break-in of the Wyllt Vaults in the Welsh Branch of Gringotts in _Myrddin's Court_".

"They still have vaults? When was this?" Harry asked.

"Two days after we found the first Diamond" Cassander said, "the Wyllt family, according to what Gringotts' records we have, has survived through two sons of Gwydion. The half-brothers of Myrddin; they were supposedly sired during his exploration on the continent".

"Okay" Harry said, "we know anything about them?"

"Only that one is said to have returned to the British Isles" Cassander said, "that was the one that opened the Wyllt Vaults. The other's location and fate is unknown". Cassander rested his head on Harry's shoulder, nuzzled his nose into the crook of Harry's neck. He breathed Harry's scent. He pulled his nose away from Harry's neck, resting his forehead there instead. "Luckily, the Wyllt Vaults have Blood Wards around them so only the heir or heirs may enter".

"There's more… isn't there" Harry stated. Cassander made a noise in the back of his throat. "Sandy?"

"Apparently… apparently there's more to the Prophecy than originally anticipated" Cassander said.

"More?"

Cassander nodded, his blonde curls tickling the underside of Harry's jaw. "The Goblins of have been safe keeping it".

Harry gave a sigh, resting his head back on the back of the couch. "_Why_ do I get the feeling that _I'm_ not going to like this?"

Cassander shrugged.

"Alright, what does this part of the Prophecy say?"

"Seek out the stones, for they hold the key  
To lead you the way to the Heirs  
Blood of my blood is needed to open the door  
Aide will be found in the Caverns where Goblins live  
Beholden by the Nine  
Nine Spirits tied together".

"Okay" Harry said, "the Diamonds are the way to find Gwydion's heirs".

"Uh-huh… _and_ according to the Goblin Seers" Cassander said "we only got three years".

"Three years" Harry said, "and we're already a year in. _Great_".

Cassander smirked. "You can let the others known about a meeting I've arranged for tomorrow?"

* * *

"Gwydion Wyllt has _living_ descendents" Alexei said, after Cassander had revealed the last section of the Prophecy to them. "How the _hell _are we suppose to find his _only _living descendants?"

"The diamonds are the key" Cassander said, "the Goblins assured me". The team had gathered in Cassander's study early in the morning. Cassander was leaning against his desk, facing his team who sat in a semi-circle around him.

"What is this story of the two heirs?" Kaoru asked, "I have to admit that there is no such story ever reached Japan?"

Cassander rubbed the back of his neck; "the majority of the story is based on rumors with only a single Gringotts documents documenting their actual existence" Cassander answered. "Legend state that while on the Continent, Gwydion Wyllt sired two children".

"With who?" Xiao Xing asked.

"That's where rumours kick in" Cassander said, "some say it was a woman, others say it was a man…"

"I've been meaning to ask about that" Harry said, drawing attention to him. "How is that exactly possible?" He knew that Cassander possessed two fathers but it wasn't exactly explained how.

Attention switched to Kaoru. "I forgot that you are mundane-raised, Harry" Kaoru said, "and the British Ministry doesn't educate their mundaneborn and mundane-raised counterparts". Kaoru sighed and Harry blushed, abashed. "There are only two ways that a Wizard can become pregnant. The first is the easiest way; the combination of a charm and a potion; the charm and potion work to allow a male body to successfully carry a baby to term".

"There were spells and other potions in use before but the rate of death for carrier and offspring were too great" Leifr said, "thus the combination of the charm and potion".

"And the second way?" Harry asked.

"Soulmates" Kaoru answered. "Speaking of which, Cassander?"

Attention looked at Cassander, who was staring into the fire. Harry noted the look on Xiao Xing's face; sad and understanding.

"You don't have to worry about that" Cassander said, "the only way Harry and I will have children is if we use the potion and charm method". He gave them a look; "can we move on?"

"Um, what has been said on the children?" Daniel asked, drawing attention back to the matter at hand.

"One is said to have returned to the British Isles" Cassander answered, "that is the one that created the Wyllt Vaults in _Myrddin's Court_".

"And the second son?"

"No one knows" Cassander said, "there's rumour and legend but no one knows for absolutely sure". The team sighed, collectively. The fate of the other son would complicate matters.

"And this 'aide'?" Alexei asked, using finger quotations/

"Haven't a clue" Cassander said, "and neither do the Goblins… Gwydion nor his son left a detail account of what was in the vaults outside the numbers". The team sat in silecne for a moment before Leifr sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"How the _hell_ are we supposed to find Eiríkr Raude's tomb?" Leifr asked, "_everyone_ in some form of our profession has been looking that _tomb_ since _Eir__í__kr Raude's death_! That's nearly a _thousand_ years!"

"Nine hundred and ninety-eight, actually" Daniel said, off-handedly. Attention focused on Daniel, who blushed and tapped his pointer fingers together.

"How'd you know that?" Alexei asked, peering at the Canadian.

"W-well, m-my great-uncle" Daniel answered, stuttering a bit. "H-he came close to find it. Daniel Rideout".

Cassander snapped his fingers. "That's why you look so familiar" Cassander said, "I thought I knew you outside a professional level. Uncle Daniele… Uncle Antonio's husband".

"Oh! Uncle Anthony" Daniel said, "small world".

"Okay, for those of us who don't know" Alexei said, "mind filling us in?"

"My great-uncle, Antonio De Soto married Daniel's great-uncle, Daniel Rideout" Cassander explained. "_T__í__o_ Antonio and _T__í__o_ Daniele are Explorers. Last I heard from them, they were somewhere in South Asia… Daniel?"

"That's about right… I think they were looking for some lost city" Daniel said, "I have Uncle Dan's journals concerning his expedition to look for Eiríkr Raude's tomb. They could be some help".

"Okay… meeting dismissed" Cassander said, shooing the other away.

"We better pack up" Xiao Xing said, standing. Daniel stood, dislodging Humphrey. "Shall we put your things with mine, _Áiren_?"

Cassander's head snapped at Xiao Xing as she left with Daniel, holding onto his arm. Kaoru, Alexei and Leifr left close behind the pair.

"You okay, Sandy?" Harry inquired, wrapping his arms around Cassander. He held the blonde close. "You seem surprised at what Xiao Xing called Daniel". Cassander bit his lip, before looking up at his Soul Mate. He drew Harry over to the couch where they sat down; he nuzzled close to Harry. The dark-haired man frowned; Cassander seemed out of sorts. "Sandy?"

"Huang isn't Shishi's maiden name" Cassander said, "Huang is the family name for her late husband".

"Xiao Xing was married?" Harry said, "what happened?"

Cassander cuddled closer. "Huang Li, Shishi's husband, contacted me about five years ago. It was for a dig… an Tomb of a Nobleman from the Warring States Period, 476-221 BC. There was a wizarding trap at the tomb, we didn't know about it. Li's neck was broken as the tunnel collapsed. Shishi… Shishi suffered a slashing Hex to her abdomen; I…I suffered third degree wounds to my back and I was impaled".

Harry clutched Cassander to him, pulling the blonde into his laps. He had seen the scars on Cassander but had never asked about them. Just as Cassander never questioned about his own scars. "Too much damage to my abdomen for me to carry without aide… not even with you. And that day… Shishi lost _both_ her husband _and_ her baby. After that, Shishi _swore_ she would _never_ call _anyone_ _Áiren_".

* * *

Keflavik International Airport…Reykjavik, Iceland…June, 2001…

Adalstienn Jónsson stood in the Arrivals section of the airport waiting for the flight from Norway to Iceland to deboard. He couldn't understand why his friend, Cassander, was coming to Iceland. Not that Adalstienn blamed his Grecian-Spaniard friend; that whole mess with Finnur had ensure Cassander's refusal to some to Iceland. Well, until now Adalstienn was glad that _both_ his _Faðir_ and _Amma_ had forewarned Finnur that his previous behavior concerning Cassander would not be tolerated.

Adalstienn looked up to see his friend approaching and grinned. He took off toward his friend, bumping into someone; he turned to apologize, only to freeze.

"Jones" he hissed.

"Hello, Jónsson" Ellery greeted, looking up at the tall Icelander. The American turned his head to look at the approaching Grecian-Spaniard, "He's beautiful, isn't he?"

Adalstienn growled, stepping in front of the Hunter blocking his line of sight. Ellery

glared up at him.

"Get lost, Jones" Adalstienn said, "Cassander _is not yours_".

"He will be" Ellery said, "tell your brother _hands off_ or he looses them".

"Adalstienn!"

The Icelander turned to see his firned and his team approaching. Adalstienn turned back to Ellery only to find him gone; Adalstienn suddenly felt very uneasy. Ellery seemed out of character and that concerned him. Adalstienn jumped at the hand on his shoulder.

"Adalstienn?" Cassander asked, concerned.

"Cassie!" Adalstienn said, scooping up his friend into a hug. "It's _soo_ good to see you again!" Cassander squeaked and attempted to wiggle free.

"Put _me_ down!" Cassander hissed, "and _don't_ call me _Cassie_!" Adalstienn realeased his smaller friend, beaming at him.

"I've missed you" Adalstienn said, reaching out to hug Cassander again, drawing him in gently. "How are you, _Vinur minn_?"

"Fine, Adalstienn" Cassander grumbled.

Adalstienn smiled at the group. "Who do we have here?" he asked, releasing Cassander so that he could greet the team.

"Harry Potter" Harry said, offering a hand. Adalstienn accepted it, yanking the startled Brit into an embrace.

"Ooh! You're so _cute_!" Adalstienn said, rubbing his cheek against Harry's head. The Brit was yanked away by Cassander.

"Kindly keep _your_ hands to _yourself_" Cassander said, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. The rest of the team snickered; a beaming grin appeared on Adalstienn's face.

"_Ooh_! Cassie!" Adalstienn said, tugging Cassander back into a hug. "I'm _so_ happy for you!"

"_Hecatei! Must you _act_ so gay_?"

Adalstienn pulled back. "But Cassie, I _am_ gay" Adalstienn said, "and its _fun_".

Cassander growled as Adalstienn rubbed his cheek against Cassander's head. The team was shocked; _this_ was the grandson of the famous Elín Grímsdottír and the son of the equally famous Jón Elínsson?

"Anyway, let's go… _Faðir_ and _Amma_ are waiting at the estates" Adalstienn said, tugging Cassander along.

"And Finnur?" Cassander said, warily.

"He has been ordered to behave or he will reap _Amma_'s wrath upon his head" Adalstienn replied. Cassander nodded, reaching out for Harry's hand; "but I don't think he'd have to fear _Amma_, _would he_, Sandy?"

Cassander glared at his friend. "_Quiet_, Adalstienn, or would you like _me_ to call _you_ by your _nickname_?" Cassander said, arching an eyebrow. The Icelander mimed zipping his lips shut as he lead them out of the airport to an awaiting van.

"Icelandic Wizards all have their licenses" Adalstienn said, slipping into the driver's seat. Cassander slipped to the seat between Adalstienn and Harry, who took up the passenger seat. Xiao Xing and Daniel sat in the very back while Leifr Alexei and Kaoru took the middle seats.

"Because of the small population size, Wizards live side by side with Mundanes".

"Drive, Adalstienn" Cassander said "I wish to get your estates quickly so I can ward my bedroom".

"This Finnur can't be _that_ bad" Alexei said.

Adalstienn glanced at the Russian through the rearview mirror. "Oh, trust _me_… _he is_" Adalstienn said.

TBC

* * *

Translations

_Mpάstardoς_ (Greek): Bastard

_Universidad de Hern__á__n Cort__é__s_ (Spanish): University of Hernán Cortés

_Tío_ (Spanish): Uncle

_Á__iren_ (Chinese): Husband

_Fa__ð__ir_ (Icelandic): Father

_Amma_ (Icelandic): Grandmother


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten:

_Dreki_ Manor…  
Reykjavík, Iceland…  
June 2001…

There was three people waiting for them as they arrived at the estates; Adalstienn groaned while Cassander scowled. Everyone else knew that Finnur was undoubtly the third person; the van pulled up and everyone got out. The first one to greet them was a tall woman with dark grey hair; she was quite tall, near on par with Leifr. Her brilliant blue eyes studied each of them before a matronly smile appeared on her face.

"Cassander, _Dreki-barn_, it has been too long" the woman, Elín Grímsdóttir, said. She hugged the Blonde tightly. "I must say that I am quite honored to have you and your team here, _Dreki_".

"Thank you, Elín" Cassander said, "my team… this is Harry Potter, my second".

Harry gave a bow and a 'pleasure to meet you'.

"This is my Historian, Leifr Eiriksson" Cassander continued. Leifr bowed and kissed Elín's hand. "My Arithmacer, Alexei Nikolaevich Ryazanov… My Defense Master and Magizoologist, Daniel Hughes… My Transfiguration Mistress, Huang Xiao Xing and my Healer, Kobayashi Kaoru". Alexei, Daniel, Xiao Xing and Kaoru all greeted the proud woman with a bow.

"It is quite the honor" Elín said, "this is my son, Jón, and grandson, Finnur… you already know my Adalstienn".

"Of course they do, _Amma_" Adalstienn said, grinning. Elín looked at her elder grandson, exasperated; Adalstienn just gave her a cheeky grin.

Before any of family members could stop him, Finnur made a leap for Cassander; however, Cassander's team were ready. Harry yanked his Soul-Mate to the side and Alexei and Leifr, the two tallest stood in front of the two. Finnur glared but yelped as his grandmother dragged him back by his ear.

"What did I tell you, Finnur?" Elín questioned, ignoring the squirming of her younger.

"I just wanted to say hello" Finnur whined. Harry growled, clutching his Soul-Mate closer; Cassander easily wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"Then say hello like an adult! Not a child!" Elín scolded. Finnur dropped but shuffled to face Cassander, who scowled.

"Hello, Cassander" Finnur said. Harry knew that despite his grandmother's warning Finnur was still going to harass Cassander. Everyone felt a crackle in his power; Cassander pulled his face down to look at him.

"_Mio amore, calmo te stesso... Sono il tuo, non suo_" Cassander said, soothingly in Italian. Harry took a deep breath and felt his magick settle; he quickly glared at Finnur, who looked a little surprised.

"You are to stay away from my Soul-Mate" Harry growled, "if you don't… you answer to me". Finnur looked ready to protest but a cuff from his grandmother shushed him.

"Finnur will abide your rule, Lord Potter" Elín said, "won't you, Finnur".

"Yes" Finnur said.

"Yes, what?' Elín said.

"Yes, Lord Potter" Finnur answered.

"Excellent, perhaps we shall show our guests to their quarters, Mamma?" Jón said, stepping forward. He had the same dark hair and electric blue eyes at his mother and sons; he gave everyone a pleasant smile. "I'll have the elves put your things together, Lord Potter... Cassander".

"Thank you, Jón" Cassander said.

____________________

Harry was sitting in the library, brushing up on the legends and tales of Eirik Raude as well as the archaeological evidence. Leifr and Alexei had gone to the National Wizarding Archives. Kaoru had taken Daniel to the open air markets of _Dómsalur af Eirik Raude_; Xiao Xing and Cassander had gone with Adalstienn to Parliament for necessary permission to look for the tomb.

"Ah, Lord Potter… I was hoping to find you" spoke Elín, as she entered the library.

"Lady Grímsdóttir, I've been meaning to apologize for my rude behavior earlier" Harry said, standing. Elín waved her hand, sitting in a chair opposite him.

"Nothing to apologize for, dear" Elín said, "Finnur needs to be put into place. Unfortunately, he no longer listens to myself or my son; I fear we spoilt the boy". She looked at Harry, studying him. "I think I can see why you and _Dreki_ are Soul-Mates".

"Huh?" Harry said.

"For one, you both have bad tempers" Elín said, with a laugh. "Another, you are the first I have ever seen to get past _Dreki_'s defenses". Elín had look in her blue eyes; "you and he remind me of my Tolya and myself". She sighed then shook her head, shaking herself from memories from long ago. "To reminisce about the past is not why I've come… I came to lean you a hand, after Daniel Rideout, I am the most knowledgeable person about Eirik Raude".

"You sought the legendary Tomb?" Harry questioned, surprised.

"I'm not a famed explorer for nothing" Elín said, grinning. "Though Dan was the one that came close to truly finding it. It's a pity that he couldn't be here".

"What happened to him?" Harry inquired, "Daniel doesn't even seem to know".

"I suppose not" Elín said, "Dan was killed in an Avalanche in the north of Island. None of us know had hunted for Raude's tomb knew why he was in the North".

Harry nodded; Daniel had told that his great-uncle had been killed while trying to find the Tomb but how his great-uncle was killed was beyond him. His father, Matthew, didn't want to part that particular knowledge to his son. Harry looked at the text that he was reading. "Lady…"

"Oh, call me Elín… everyone does" Elín said, "our Icelandic Wizarding Nobility is not as hung up on our titles as the English".

"Then you must call me Harry" Harry said, "as I was saying, Elín… why was Eirik Raude buried here when he was exiled to Greenland in 982?"

"Eirik Raude was exiled only for three years to Greenland however, the man stayed on at Greenland" Elín answered, "after his death, many assumed that he had been banished for life. As to why he was buried in Iceland? Don't let the muggle legends of Erik the Red, fool you… Eirik was a very loved figured in Wizarding Iceland". Elín leaned back into her chair; "the muggle legends say that Eirik Raude was exiled for murder… that was not he case. He chose exile to keep safe his wife and children… at that time, Eirik Raude fought and defend Iceland against a Dark Lord. The Council of Lords decided to give Eirik three years for his exile to let them take care of the more radical factions that were calling for the death of Eirik and his family".

"Oh, so when he died… this Council of Lords transported his body back to Iceland for burial?" Harry surmised. Elín nodded.

"Eirik's youngest, Leifr, was in charge of his father's burial as his brothers were not in either Greenland or Iceland at the time of Eirik's demise" Elín replied. "Only he knew the exact location of Eirik's Tomb… to keep safe his father's body from descretion". Harry nodded; he and Elín continued discussing Eirik Raude and his legacy in both worlds.

_________________

Later that night, Harry and Cassander were in bed; Cassander going through some papers while Harry read some more on Eirik Raude. Bolt was asleep at the foot of their bed while Pheonix was asleep in Cassander's laps; the four Familiars appeared that afternoon from wherever they liked to disappear too. Humphrey and Qin were off with Xiao Xing and Daniel.

"Cassander?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever contemplated marriage?" Harry asked, looking at his Soulmate. Cassander blinked and looked at Harry; the younger Wizard looked a little red but had fixed Cassander with an emerald stare.

"Twice" Cassander replied, "the first was when I was sixteen… Hortencia and Dhmitrios had bethrothed me to a daughter of a friend of theirs. Abuelo and Pappoύs annulled it. They hadn't checked with the Head of the Families… thus it wasn't viable. The second was with Ignatius but that quickly ended when I realized the truth".

"So, you never contemplated marrying me?" Harry asked, a little hurt. Cassander quickly turned his head, blushing a deep scarlet; Harry blinked.

"I… I never contemplated because, well, I knew that…uh, I wanted to marry you" Cassander stuttered. Harry's face lit up and he pounced on the smaller Wizard. "Ai!" Cassander glared up at the beaming brunette; "you insane Brit! What _did_ you do that _for_?"

"You want to marry me" Harry said, nuzzling Cassander's cheek then neck. The Blonde shivered as he felt Harry nibble on his neck; he tightened his hands on Harry's shoulders. He arched under Harry's careful administrations. Harry pulled back, staring down into Cassander's flushed face. "Then marry me… marry me after we find Raude's Tomb".

"What?" Cassander said, wide-eyed.

"Marry me" Harry repeated, "I know no other that I love more then you. I want no other then you… I could careless about your titles or your money… I just want you". Cassander felt the last defenses around his heart crumble and he pulled Harry down for a kiss; he pulled back, gazing up at him.

"Yes" Cassander said, "I'll marry you. Because I never cared about your titles either… you were always Harry to me". The younger man swooped down kissing Cassander happily. He pulled back, removed a necklace from around his neck; on it where three rings. Two were bands of white-gold; Harry sat back on his heels and pulled off the platinum Claddagh ring. Cassander sat up as Harry took his left hand and slipped the ring on so that it pointed outwards, indicating their engagement.

"This Claddagh Ring has been in the Potter family since the seventeenth century" Harry said, "each Potter son hands it to his bethrothed when they are to be wedded. My father gave it to my mother and I give it to you". Cassander looked at the ring and reached out cupping Harry's neck, smiling. Harry leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

The Black Estates…  
Cannes, France…  
June, 2001…

Remus was sitting in one of the many parlors of the Estates happily chatting with Bill Weasley and his wife, Fleur. The two with their daughter, Victorie, had come for a visit bringing with them Ron Weasley; the youngest son of the Weasley Family had just recently left England, wanting nothing more to do with the place that had attempted to imprison his best friend. The redhead was on his way to Romania to study Dragons as a part of his Mastery in Magizoology; he hoped to explore the world as Harry was currently doing.

"How are your studies going, Ron?" Remus asked, sipping on tea.

"Good… I'm really glad that I let Charlie convince me to attend University to obtain a mastery" Ron said, "especially after…"

Ron had applied for the Auror Academy and was on his way to being a high-ranking Auror until he had taken a cutting hex to his leg from one of his team mates during a routine training mission. Alastor Moody, who was the instructor at the Academy was not please; he all but threw that Auror trainee out of the Academy with refusals to allow him back in. Ron had been despondent; he didn't know what else to do with himself as he worked hard to get into the Auror Academy. Lucky for Ron, Charlie came through for him; he suggested that Ron should go to University. Ron could gain his Mastery in Defense and possible teach at Hogwarts or he could do something totally different then that. At that time, Ron had been eighteen but he did enter University; he enrolled in the _Dál Riata University_ in Lochaber, Scotland. Ron became fascinated with Magizoology and entered in the Department for a Mastery; he was quick and very knowledge about Magickal creatures.

"I'm sure you'll do well, Ron" Bill said, "how's Harry doing, Remus?"

"Well… he and his Archaeological team are in Iceland at the moment" Remus replied. Bill hummed; he knew what the team was doing but kept quiet about it due to the number of Tomb Raiders that were hunting the Spirit Diamonds of Gwydion.

"I _knew_ it!" came a happy crow; the quartet looked as Sirius sprinted into the room, babbling about grandchildren. He pulled Remus out of his chair and hugged the Werewolf close.

"Sirius! _Sirius_!" Remus said, squirming free. "What are you on about?" Sirius handed a letter to Remus, who looked at it.

"Read, read!" Sirius said, "read!"

Remus sighed and took the letter and skimmed the letter but stopped and read one part. "Sirius? Am I reading this correctly?" Remus said.

"Yes! Harry and Cassander are engaged!" Sirius said, gleefully. He scooped the startled Remus up and spun him around. "I get grandbabies!"

* * *

Ioannides Ancestral Estates…  
Ioannina, Eprius, Greece…  
June, 2001…

Reyes De la Vega sat on one of the many verandas of the Estates; he was enjoying a morning cup of tea with his foster son, Alejandro De la Cruz and his wife, Isabella. Lucian's daughter, Leda Pavlopoulos, was also sitting with him; her husband, Adonis, at her side.

"So where is Cassander at this moment, Don Reyes?" Adonis inquired, sipping on his tea. The couple had returned from their honeymoon; "we haven't heard much from him since he gave both Fernando and Christos sponsorships into the University of Mount Olympus".

"Iceland" Reyes replied, "that's where this expedition has lead him and the others".

"Speaking of others… how is Harry?" Isabella inquired, having been the only family member to meet the Brit. "_Papá_?" Alejandro, Leda and Adonis perked up; all three had been wanting to know about the young man that had charmed his way past Cassander's defenses and claimed his heart.

"Good, very good" Reyes said, "odd habit of provoking Cassander, though".

"Does he have a suicide wish?" Leda inquired, wincing. Provoking Cassander's temper was not the brightest thing to do; everyone in the family knew_ that_.

"No… but I imagine he enjoys those spats" Reyes replied, "it's quite amusing to see him watch Cassander rant at him in Italian, Spanish and Greek then lean in and kiss him to shut Cassander up". Reyes laughed as he remembered witness that little event; Cassander had been deep red for the rest of the day, glowering angrily at Harry. Reyes was suddenly knocked forward a bit; Lucian was drapped over the tall Spaniard's back. "Luc, what are you doing?"

"Read, read!" Lucian said, happily. He all but shoved the piece of parchment into Reyes' face; Reyes pushed the paper down and reached for his glasses, ignoring Lucian's happy dancing behind him. He had long learned to live with Lucian's eccentricies; Leda was laughing at her father. Reyes briefly skimmed the letter; it was the standard letter from Cassander. Truthful and straight to the point; Reyes' eyes widened at one sentence in the letter. "See, see… so long I had hoped but now… My Grandbaby is getting married!"

Isabella, Alejandro and Adonis spat out their teas while Leda dropped hers. Lucian looked at the hacking trio and his daughter. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

_

* * *

_

Dreki

Manor…  
Reykjavík, Iceland…  
June 2001…

Adalstienn had been so pleased to learn that his friend was no engaged; his little brother, Finnur, was sulking; he now knew that Cassander was truly beyond his grasp. Elín and Jón were also pleased with the news of the engagement; Kaoru and Xiao Xing were accepting money from Alexei and Leifr.

"You took_ bets_!" Cassander shouted.

"Course we did" Xiao Xing replied, "we've all seen the way Harry looks at you. I mean, come on… the man looks like he wanted to eat you". The two blushed a heavy scarlet that sent everyone into gales of laughter; "Kaoru and I betted that Harry would propose a year after you two originally met. Alexei thought you would elope".

"I'm a romantic" Alexei said, "besides, I thought Sandy couldn't be bothered by doing any wedding preparations". Cassander gave the Arithmancer a glare; he just grinned back.

"Leifr didn't think that you would get married" Xiao Xing continued.

"And have Cassander's grandfathers kill me?" Harry said, "I _like_ my life, even if you don't". Leifr laughed and propped his head on his hands, grinning.

"And Daniel thought…well, he didn't say what he thought just placed a bet" Xiao Xing said, looking curiously at her _Áiren_. He just smiled, leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I thought nothing… what Cassander and Harry does is their business" Daniel replied, "so technically… I didn't lose; which is why I didn't give you any money". Cassander made to speak when the sounds of Owls caught their attentions.

"Hey, Harry, isn't that your Dad's owl, Archimedes?" Leifr asked. Harry sighed; Sirius had most definitely penned the letter. He only hoped that Remus was the one that did it. Cassander eyed the five owls; four he knew, one he didn't. The Eurasian Eagle-Owl belonged to Lucian and was named Zeus; the Northern White-faced Owl belonged to his Aunt Isabella and Uncle Alejandro and was named Ruidera. The Tawny Owl belonged to his Aunt Leda and Uncle Adonis and was named Thetis and finally the last owl, the Long-eared Owl, was his great-grandparents' owl, Numanita. The Great Grey Owl that sat there, Cassander didn't recognize. He accepted all letters, listening as the blue letter from Sirius and Remus burst open and their voices melted out; Sirius was demanding grandchild while saying hello to Cassander and the team. Remus was a little more sensible, asking when they planned to marry.

Cassander was thankful that his Aunts and Uncles were asking the same thing and if they could tell the rest of the family; according to Aunt Leda, they had been visiting when Cassander's news had been delivered. Lucian's letter was a little less coherent as he babbled on and on about wedding plans; Reyes was merely asking the same question as Remus. Cassander turned to his great-grandparents and noted the blue envelope and sighed. He lifted the table.

"_Cassander Lucian Reyes Ioannides! What is this that I hear? You're getting married?!_" Rafael De la Vega's voice boomed out of the letter causing everyone to jump.

Cassander eyed it, boredly.

Suddenly, it gave a mighty yelp and a female's voice boomed out. "_Rafael Cesar De la Vega! You do __**not**__ tell your grandson what to do!_" Cassander smirked; ah, his Bisabuela. Almira De la Vega was not a woman to take things laying down; in fact, it was from her that Cassander had inherited his extremely bad temper. "_Especially after **you** and I eloped! Now apologize!_"

"Wait, is this the same great-grandfather that was the master Wardsman for King Alfonso XIII of Spain?" Leifr posed.

"I only have one great-grandfather named Rafael" Cassander said, "yes, Bisabuelo and Bisabuela eloped. Caused quite the controversy, especially since they were engaged to other people". Harry chuckled; he knew all about Rafael and Almira.

"Nieto_, you ignore your grandfather… I can't tell you how happy that you found someone to settle down with_" Almira said, "_you be sure to bring Harry to visit us in Cádiz_". The letter fluttered down.

"Wow, your great-grandmother sure is fiesty" Xiao Xing said.

Cassander gave them a smirk. "Where do you think I inherited my temper from?" Cassander inquired. The team froze and shivered which sent Harry, Adalstienn, Elín and Jón into laughter. Cassander reached for the last letter, wondering if maybe one of his other relatives had uncovered the truth and sent via a Mail Owl.

Harry looked at the envelope for a moment before turning away, brought into a conversation by Leifr and Adalstienn. Suddenly, Harry's head snapped back.

"Cassander, _no_!"

Cassander jerked, opening the envelope fully and was greeted with a hex. It struck him, throwing him backwards and onto the carpet; Harry leapt across the table with Kaoru at his side. Cassander gasped as blood gushed from his wound; Kaoru tried to heal it. Elín came rushing to his aide.

"It's not healing! Why isn't it healing?" Kaoru said, his hands slick with blood.

"Adalstienn! Healers!" Elín shouted, pressing her shawl to the wound. Adalstienn flew to the fireplace.

"It's a dark curse… one that the Death Eaters used in the War" Harry said, "it won't allow you to heal through Magick. Sandy". Cassander looked at Harry, the light

growing dim in his eyes. "No, stay with me, baby… you can do it".

"Yeah" Cassander gasped, he winced as he felt Elín press harder; Kaoru and Xiao Xing were also pressing towels to his wound. He heard the fireplace roar to life just as Mediwizards and Mediwitches rushed in; he looked at Harry before loosing all conciousness. Before he surrendered completely to the darkness, he heard Harry's wail of grief.

* * *

TBC

Author's Note: Betcha weren't expecting that, huh? I'll give anyone a virtual cookie if they knew who sent that (holds up cookie)

Translations:

_Dreki_ (Icelandic): Dragon

_Dreki-barn_ (Icelandic): Dragon-child

_Amma_ (Icelandic): Grandmother

_Mio amore, calmo te stesso… sono il tuo, non suo_ (Italian): My love, calm yourself… I am yours, not his

_Mamma_ (Icelandic): Mother

_Dómsalur af Eirik Raude_ (Icelandic): Courts of Erik the Red

_Papá_ (Spanish): Dad

_Bisabuelo_ (Spanish): Great-grandfather

_Bisabuela_ (Spanish): Great-grandmother

_Nieto_ (Spanish): Grandson


	11. Important! Must Read!

**This Is Not A Chapter!!**

Hi All! Dee here... I was going over my story(reading it through ) and I decided that I am going to revise the whol story. Correct certain spelling errors, grammatical errors and my translations (if I can). I just thought that I should let you all know that Prophecy of Gwydion (which I believe will be the first in a series) is on hold until I can get the first five chapters revised and re-written then reposted. Terribly sorry to those that posted reviews; hopefully my revised edition will be much better.

Dee


End file.
